R2: I promies to help you fulfill your dream
by Kikuhana-Kudasaki
Summary: This is my first ever fanfiction. This fanfic follows the story line of Code Geass R2, my OC is one of the main/supporting characters. LelouchXOC moments
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was another day at Ashford Academy, girls were whispering to each other and giggling, the boys were being themselves. Hatone, Shirley and Milly were talking about the weekend. Hatone had asked Shirley and Milly if they wanted to spend the weekend at the mall with us, and of course they said yes. I was leaning on a locker as I looked at the clock. It was 11:57 A.M and time for lunch. As Hatone and I were walking outside to eat our lunch, we saw Lelouch, Shirley and Rolo. Shirley had her back against the wall, her arms were behind her, and she was looking at the ground.

"Shirley is everything all right?" Lelouch asked concerned.

"Lulu, it's… about yesterday." Shirley said quietly.

_Yesterday?_ Lelouch thought and was very confused.

Before anyone said anything else Anya had walked out.

_That's Anya the Knight of 6._ Rolo thought to himself with a puzzled and weird look on his face. Gino, Milly and Rivalz came walking over.

"What are two more members of the Knights of the Round doing here?" I asked as Hatone and I walked over.

"Gino and Anya are joining the school and the Student Counsel." said Milly.

"But please just treat us like you would anyone else." Gino said as he stared right at Hatone and me. Lelouch and Rolo managed to slip past them and were walking to the library. My sister and I started to blush at Gino; he was acting sort of like prince charming.

"I hate to be rude but I have something I got to do." I announced. Hatone stared at me.

"Hatone you don't mind eating with Milly and them do you?"

"No. Not at all."

"Ok. I will catch up with you later. It was nice meeting you Gino, you to Anya" I smiled and took off. I then headed towards the library looking for Lelouch. When I got there he was opening the elevator that was behind the bookshelf.

"Lelouch wait!" I yelled and then ran to the elevator and got in. "Kikuhana…shouldn't you be with Milly and the others?"

"Yeah, but everyone says that you have been acting weird."

"What do you mean by weird?"

"Well I was talking with some of the other girls in the school the other day, and they say that your personally has changed. That you are being way too nice to everyone."

"I will talk with Sayoko later, but for now just let it be."

The elevator stopped and Rolo, Lelouch and I walked out to see Sayoko there.

"Master Lelouch. I have updated everything that has happened in this PDA when you were away." Sayoko said as she handed Lelouch the PDA. As Lelouch was looking through it he froze up.

"Shirley and I…?"

Lelouch was cut of by Sayoko.

"That's right, Shirley and you kissed."

"What?" I said at the same time Rolo started to talk, so our words over lapped.

"Sayoko! Why would you do that? You need to keep the attention away from Lelouch, not bring it to him."

"Rolo it's alright. Sayoko has done very well up until this point." said Lelouch.

The bell then rang and I looked at Lelouch and Rolo

"We better go." I said taking my books and glanced back at them with a small smile. "I don't want us to get into trouble again."

*After school*

Zero and the Black Knights had a conference to go to. It was 8:00 at night and I was walking with Lelouch to his house.

"So you really think that our plan to capture the Empress will work?" I asked him

"Why not, it's the only way that I can negotiate with the Chinese Federation."

There was a long silence until we reached the door.

"Lelouch… can I ask you a question?"

"Go head." He said looking at me, his expression remained the same.

"Do you…" I paused. "Do you have feelings for Shirley?" I asked as I looked up from the ground and at Lelouch.

"Well...I-."

Lelouch was cut off by Hatone.

"Kiku it's getting late, Suzaku said he would walk us home."

Hatone had been at an ice cream shop with Suzaku, Shirley, Rolo, and Milly. I looked back at Lelouch "Well, um, I should get going….good night Lelouch." I said with a smile

"Night Kiku." said Lelouch as he closed the door. I ran down the steps to where my sister and Suzaku were and we headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hatone and Shirley had all ready left to the mall; Milly had called me and said she would be a little late, and I was on my way to pick up Kallen. As I was walking to Kallen's house I saw Suzaku.

"Ow! You really need to stop doing that." Suzaku said as he looked down at Auther who he was carrying.

"Stop what?" I asked as Suzaku turned around.

"This non-stop biting." He responded wincing. .

"Here let me hold Auther." I said as I looked at Suzaku's had which was red from the bite marks on it.

"Just be careful, you do not want to be bit by him…it's painful."

Suzaku warned me as he handed me Auther. I put the cat against my chest so he was staring at me. He mowed and purred.

I giggled. "I think I'll be fine."

Suzaku looked very annoyed. _Kiku wasn't the one who found you, it was Euphie and me. But for some reason you like everyone **but **me._ Suzaku took his glance off of Auther and looked at me.

"So where are you going?"

"To the mall," I responded nuzzling Auther. "I'm on my way to pick up Kallen." I added.

"Oh, so it's just you two?"

"No, it's going to be Hatone, Milly, Shirley, Kallen, and me." I glanced at the green-eyed boy. "Hatone and Shirley should be there by now. Milly had to drop something off at school and I just told you what I'm up to." A smile appeared on my face. "Anyway, I should get going. See you later Suzaku." I winked "Bye-Bye Auther." I cooed and kissed the cat after I placed him on Suzaku's head.

"Bye" he smiled as he watched me run down the street. Auther started to paw at Suzaku's eye.

"Ow, hey, stop, I don't need to be blind." Suzaku thought as he took Author of his head and stared at him. Auther mowed.

Shirley and Hatone were waiting for us to arrive. While they waited the two just window shopped and talked to each other. Shirley's phone then started to ring and they stopped by the directory.

Shirley: "Hello."

Milly: "Hey it's Milly. Can you and Hatone go find a dress shop?"

Shirley: "Oh, sure….but why?"

Milly: "I'll tell you later. Just find it." She laughed and hung up.

Shirley stood there confused. "M-milly? Milly are you there?" She sighed and then placed her phone back in her bag.

"What is it?" Hatone questioned.

"Milly wants us to find a dress shop."

"Oh, that will be easy" Hatone smiled at her friend.

Kallen, Milly and I met up with Hatone and Shirley in a dress shop.

"Alright everyone go pick a dress! And don't worry about the price, whatever it is, I got it covered!"

All five of us went through the racks and held up different dresses to see what could work. Some were frilly, some were a bit showy, but the five of us fooled around and tried them on for fun. Half the day was gone when we all found ones we liked.

"So what now?" Hatone asked.

"Well I don't know about you…but I'm getting hungry." Shirley said with a small laugh.

"So am I... Why don't we go to the food court?" I suggested.

When we got there I heard two familiar laughs that caught me off guard. I turned around to see Suzaku and Lelouch sitting at a table, talking.

I smiled "Hey Lulu, Hi Suzu," I said coming up behind them.

"Suzu?" Suzaku asked as he tilted his head a bit, still staring.

"Hey! I came up with that nickname for him!" Hatone barked and then laughed. I stuck out my tongue at her in a playful manner. .

"Well, why don't you join us." Lelouch said. We sat down on the table next to them.

"What's with the dress?" Suzaku asked me as he noticed my bag which had a dress logo on it.

"Um, I'm not really sure. Milly bought this for us."

"So, why did you want dresses?" Suzaku asked Milly, she chuckled.

"Well~! I was thinking, since my graduation is around the corner, it could be like a prom." Milly said with a smile.

"Why a prom?" Lelouch asked puzzled.

"Because, silly, everyone has fun at proms." Milly smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I had woken up at 6:30A.M and couldn't sleep so I went down starts to feed Grendal and Dooku, our two pets. After they ate and I cleaned up the kitchen it was 7:30 and I thought it would be good to take Grendal for a walk. As I was walking I started to wonder how Ashford would be like after Milly left, since today was her last day.

"No more extreme events or having some crazy idea that would get the class extra credit." I sighed a bit sad at the thought. "Its not going to be the same is it girl?" I said looking at my dog, she just howled.

Time flew by and it was now close to 4:30 when Milly called and said she is bringing the rest of the girls so we can help each other get ready. With that call I got my sister to help me get the makeup, hair accessories, hair straighter and the curling iron. I heard the door bell ring.

"I got it!" I heard Hatone yell.

"So you ready for this?" asked Milly

"Yup." Hatone replied while smiling.

Milly, Kallen, and Shirley walked in with their dresses still in the bag.

"So when are we going to get ready?" Kallen asked softly.

"Well, I think we should start getting ready now." Hatone suggested.

"Ok," Kallen said

We first stared fixing our makeup and our hair. Kallen had left her hair the same, Shirley's hair was slightly wavy, Hatone's hair was curled with a curling iron, and Milly had her hair in a bun with her bangs pulled to her left side of her face.

"Kiku, come help me get changed!" My sister and Milly said in unison.

"Ok, Ok, give me one sec." I laughed pulling my hair into a high ponytail to style it into an updo. "Ok, let's go!" I smiled

The five of us went into the living room and helped each other. Kallen wore a long mermaid dress that was a few shades darker then her normal hair color. Shirley had a sea foam green, spaghetti strap dress that stopped at the knees. Milly wore a dark blue dress that was pretty low cut. Hatone wore a blue dress that passed the knees, there was diamond cips on the sides of the straps. And lastly I had on a red strapless dress that just passed the knees.

We had finally arrived to the school, the dance was held outside. Milly caught some of the boys attention and started chatting with them. Shirley was looking for Lelouch-wondering if he had a date or not. Hatone was looking for Rolo, and Kallen and I was doing our own thing. As I was looking around I saw Anya in a dark pink/ purple dress. Gino then came walking over to Anya. I couldn't help but smile. I couldn't help but think that Anya and Gino made a cute couple. Later on Lelouch, Rolo, Suzaku, and Rivalz came over with Gino and Anya to where the 5 of us were.

"M-madam president, you look very nice" said Rivalz to Milly, with his cheeks slightly pink.

"Thank you Rivalz, but please call me Milly."

As the slow songs started to play, the dance floor was getting pretty full. Since the dance floor was to full we all just talked for a while; we mostly talked about Milly and telling her how everything was going to be different when she left.

As the next slow song started and Gino had asked Anya to dance and she said yes. Hatone and I couldn't help but smile as we watched them dance with each other. It was so cute.

After _Your Guardian Angel _had finished playing and the fast songs started up again, Gino told us how he joined the Knight's of the Round and so did Anya. The DJ announced that after this fast song he was going to play the last song for the night; it was going to be a slow song. Milly walked over to Hatone and me.

"You two should go ask someone to dance!"

"What? No way!" I looked away with a slight blush.

"Why not?"

"We never slow danced before….that's why" Hatone added, blushing as well, with a glance at Rolo. Milly harassed us and pepped talked us into asking someone.

"Fine, Kiku you go ask someone," Hatone said.

"No, you go ask first and then I'll ask." I knew Hatone was shy I didn't want to be the only one slow dancing if she backed out of it.

"I'll even go with you Hatone," Milly added taking her hand. Hatone took a shaky breath and walked towards Rolo with Milly beside her. I stood behind talking with Kallen, not thinking she would be able to ask.

"Uh, hey Rolo,"

Rolo glanced up from his set and smile.

"Uh, uh….would you like to, dance with me?" Hatone slurred the words together with a red face. Rivalz smiled as Rolo blush as well.

"Um,"

Rivalz looked at Rolo. "If I ask someone will you dance with her?"

Rolo nodded, she as shy like Hatone. Rivalz faced Milly.

"Would you care to dance?" Milly smiled softly at the proposal.

"I would love to," Milly and Rivalz headed towards the dance floor. Rolo looked up at Hatone and then got to his feet offering his hand to her.

"Looks like she did it," Kallen announced in the middle of our conversation.

"Huh?" I blinked.

"Hatone, she asked Rolo." I spun around on my heel. "Oh no…." I knew I had to ask someone now. I looked around and saw that Rivalz was dancing with Milly, Rolo with Hatone and Shirley with one of the cute boys from class. I saw Lelouch walk back into the room with Suzaku.

"Oh, uh, Lelouch." He stopped and looked at me. "Would you," I made a gesture towards the dance floor. "…would you dance with me?" Lelouch smiled softly, but I didn't see because I glanced at the ground.

"Why not," My head snapped up at the answer. Lelouch and I made our way to the dance floor. Suzaku extended his hand towards Kallen.

"May I have this dance?" Kallen smiled a small smile and took his hand.

The song was _Everything _by Lifehouse.

"Just to let you know…I have no idea how to do this," I said quickly with a blush.

"Just follow me," Lelouch and I were holding each others hands and I followed his lead. I didn't want to dance the normal way…I didn't really know if I would mess up. Most of the couples danced the way with the girls hand around their neck and the guys around their waist. While the others, like Milly with Rivalz and Kallen with Suzaku, they danced as they are holding each others hand and the girls hand is on their shoulder while the guys is one their lower back. Hatone and Rolo on the other hand were dancing in an acquired stance, both of them were holding hands but they were just moving from side-to-side. Kallen had missed stepped but Suzaku pulled her back up. The only problem with that was when Kallen missed stepped she had banged into Rolo causing Hatone and Rolo to kiss each other. The kiss only lasted two seconds but Hatone's and Rolo's face were red.

Lelouch saw it happen and smiled softly, a real smile. I wasn't aware of what happen, but I saw Lelouch smile and I felt my face warm up. _W-why is he smiling like that…?_ I thought to myself.

"I-I'm sorry." Rolo said quietly so only Hatone could here him

"I-It's o-ok." Hatone stuttered as they went back to dancing.

As I was dancing with Lelouch I looked into his eyes at one point….and my face got warm and I had this feeling in my stomach, I had this feeling before. I let go of his hand and stepped back.

"Is something wrong?" Lelouch asked me

"N-no...the song just stopped." I lied and as luck would have it the song did stop.

The dance was long over and everyone else left for home but Hatone and I insisted to walk Lelouch and Rolo home.

When we got to the front door it started to rain really hard and fast.

"Get in," Rolo said and we listened.

"Well I guess that means you are staying the night." said Lelouch

"We couldn't. It's ok really it's just rain." I said placing my hands up and waving them. "We need to get back to Sota anyway." Sota was Hatone's and my little brother. Sayoko was watching him at this time.

"You're both staying here for the night, you walked here, remember?" Lelouch said closing the door. "I can call Sayoko and explain the situation, I'm sure she will understand." He added.

I sat on the couch and Hatone sat on the recliner. Lelouch and Rolo left the room, when they came back Hatone and I were fast asleep. Lelouch and Rolo covered us up, and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I woke up to realize I wasn't in my house. I sat up and saw Hatone was still asleep on the recliner with the covers over her. I got off the couch and started to look for Lelouch. As I was waking around I tripped over my own feet and banged into a glass table stand, before the table stand hit the ground I caught it. The picture on the table was on the floor face down. Once I had put the table stand back up I picked up the picture and turned it over so I could see it. The glass frame was cracked and I could hardly make out the image, so I took it out of the frame and looked at the picture. This girl with long, light brown wavy hair had her arms around his neck and was hugging Lelouch

_Lelouch….but who's the girl and why do I have the felling I know her?_

I sat there talking to myself mentally and grabbed my phone, and took a picture of this photo.

"Maybe it will come back to me later." I thought.

Once I had put the photo back in the frame Hatone came walking up behind me.

"What's that?" she asked trying to look at the photo. I jumped at hearing her talk.

"Nothing" I said hiding the frame behind my back "Let's go thank Lelouch and Rolo for letting us spend the night"

"Ok" Hatone smiled a warm smile.

Hatone went to Rolo's room and peeked her head around the door frame, however Rolo wasn't in there. _Huh he's probable in the kitchen_ Hatone thought as she made her way towards the kitchen.

"Hey" I said shyly

"Morning Rolo…Lelouch" Hatone greeted.

"Oh you're up" Lelouch said a bit surprised. "I thought you two would still be asleep"

"Well..Uh…I" I corrected myself. "Hatone and I wanted to say "thank you" for letting us stay the night" I said looking slightly at the ground

"You're welcome" Rolo replayed. There was a pause.

"Well we should get going, Bye"

"Um, Lelouch" I said nervously

"Yes?" Lelouch asked a little confused.

"I'm sorry" I said giving Lelouch the broken picture frame "I didn't know there was a table there"

"It's fine…don't worry about it. These things happen" Lelouch said not realizing that I had no memories of him having a sister, only a brother.

I smiled at him and moved a lock of hair behind my ear. "I should go...see you later"

"Bye" said Lelouch

Hatone and I headed home, it was a quiet walk home and we were home before our little brother Sota woke up.


	5. Chapter 5

It was time for Zero's plan to capture the Empress to take place. Empress Tanazi was at her wedding with her soon to be husband. Xingke thought this marriage would do nothing to help the people and the Empress wasn't in love with him, so he decide to just an end to the wedding. As Xingke was fighting the guards, Zero jumped down from the ceiling and grabbed Empress Tanazi. Zero placed a gun to the young girls head.

"I thank you Xingke. Thanks to your help, I was able to move more easily" said Zero

"Zero, what is the meaning of this?" Xingke growled, he was waiting eagerly for a response as he stepped forward.

"Don't move!" Zero cautioned pulling the girl closer to him.

"I thought the Black Knights owed me a favor from Area 11…" Xingke growled

"Which is why I will destroy this marriage, as your group has desired; however the bride shall be mine." Zero said in an emotionless matter.

"Xingke!" the Empress cried trying to get free from Zero.

"Empress Tinazi!" Xingke said worried and concerned. "You fiend!" he growled

"Oh, really?" Zero asked amused as he then started to chuckle.

"Xingke!" the Empress cried again.

"Zero, do you have any intention of giving the Empress back?"

"Xingke, do you really think you can bring freedom to Empress Tanazi? I think not"

Tohdoh came crashing through the ceiling with a Nightmare. Suzaku then came towards Tohdoh in the Lancelot, Suzaku and Tohdoh were now fighting in the sky. A crate then came down and Zero took the Empress into it as Kallen and Kaguya got in. The crate with Zero and the Empress was being transported.

*****************************In a open filed************************

Xingke had followed the crate in his Nightmare Shenho. Kallen then got into the Guren and started to battle Xingke. Xingke had tied up the Guren and was asking Zero to trade Kallen for the Empress. Zero had got into Shinkiro and was going to battle Xingke, but the Knight's of the Round showed up along with some Britannian solders. As the battle continued the Empress had run out into the battle filed and was begging everyone to stop. Empress Tanazi was now in great danger; she was out there in open gun fire. Xingke saw that Tanazi was in danger and rushed to protect her. Now Xingke was in a bad position and begged anyone to save the Empress. Zero did so. But he also protected Xingke from taking any more damage. I had been watching the radars and saw two other enemy Nightmares, but the radars were saying they were ours. I look actions into my own hands and got into the Vincent to help Zero.

****************************After the Battle *******************************

"What were you thinking?" Zero yelled at me. "I didn't give you any orders!"

"I was thinking I could save your life….And I did!" I yelled back.

"I didn't need your help. You could have been killed, you know that don't you?"

"Of course I know that! If it wasn't you and your ruthless behavior, I wouldn't have been out there in the first place!"

"What ruthless behavior?" Lelouch questioned me as he managed to lower his voice.

"To save Kallen." I said "We have lost many people in this war Lelouch, and you know that. I also know why you tried so hard to save Kallen. Ever since your mother was murdered and Nunnally had been put in a wheelchair and blinded, you find it so hard to trust people. With Hatone, Shirley, and everyone else at school, you don't tell anyone what's bugging you. Lelouch you don't let anyone close. But with Kallen and me I feel as if you are starting to feel as if you can trust us. That's why you tried so hard to save Kallen, that's why when I took the Vincent you were scared you thought that you might have to go through that same pain you did when you lost your mother." Lelouch looked shocked and had a look of sadness in his eyes. I felt a bit guilty but I closed my eyes, took a breath and continued my argument.

"Lelouch, that is why you play the role of Zero…for Nunnally's sake, you want to make this world as safe as possible for her to live in. And I understand exactly how you feel, I feel the same way with my brother Sota, as you do with your sister Nunnally. We can't make the world stop it's evil and corrupted ways, but we can try to make them feel as if they are living in a world that is safe and good, by surrounding them with people that love and care about them, like though true friends and family."

*************************The next day after school**************************

School was over and Hatone, Shirley, and Rolo were talking. I was walking towards them. When I started walking my phone started to ring, I was holding Auther so I held him with one arm. I then grabbed my phone and answered it.

"Hello…Ok I'll be right there…..Bye." I hung up my cell and went back inside the school. Once I was in the school I went into the Library and opened the elevator behind the bookshelf. I went in it and closed the door.

"(I wonder what Lelouch wanted to talk to me about?)" I asked myself as the elevator came to a stop. I stepped out side and saw Lelouch.

"Follow me" Lelouch said as he started to walk.

We were walking for almost two minutes when I asked.

"What did you want to tell me that you couldn't tell me over the phone?" I asked staring at him

"I was thinking about what you said yesterday and I realized that I was a little hard on you about taking the Vincent."

Lelouch had stopped at a crate. I looked very confused.

"Open it" said Lelouch. I went over to one side of the crate and opened the door inside was a …Kightmare! I turned around and stared at Lelouch

"But…I thought the Gekka was destroyed?" I asked surprised.

"It was," Lelouch smiled. "I had Rakshata repair it though."

I gave him a warm smile back. "Thank you"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

School was all most over and we only had one more class to go to. I was at my locker getting my books for class when Lelouch walked over to me.

"How did you know Nunnally was really my sister? I didn't tell you…neither did Rolo." said Lelouch.

I sighed turning towards him to answer.

"Well I was trying to think when Rolo's birthday was for some reason and the date October 25 came into mind. I then bumped into C2 at the Black Knights…My head started to hurt after that so I went back into my room. Once I lied down on the couch and then I started to have these wired flashes. The flashes were almost like flashbacks, and most of them had to do with you and this one girl. I realized I have seen her before so I pulled out my cell and started to go through the pictures. I had a picture of the one at your house, you know. It was the glass picture frame I cracked. I started to understand that this girl played an important part in your life before. I then went home and went through some photo albums that were stored away and I saw her in almost every one, she was with you but not Rolo. So it hit me that this girl Nunnally was your real sibling not Rolo. Not to mention I found this under my bed." I said taking out a locket from my locker and giving it to Lelouch, he then opened it. The picture inside showed Lelouch, Nunnally and Suzaku all asleep under a tree. I saw him smile, it was a small smile, but still.

Hatone was coming back from her last class and saw that Lelouch and I were talking.

_So Kiku missed class because she was talking with Lelouch…..really?...after all the times we'd gotten into class early. I would have thought that it was something really important_. Hatone said to herself. She then closed her eyes and stopped walking, taking in a breath. When she opened her eyes she saw that Rolo was standing in front of her. Her eyes widened and her face turned a light pink thinking about what happened at Milly's graduation.

"Ro-Rolo. Hey umm, I need to talk with Kiku really fast. I'm sorry." She said as she walked past him. The next thing I know Hatone had grabbed my arm and dragged me into the girl's bathroom.

"Why hello there!" I said with a smile that was part friendly part confused." What can I do for you?"

"I can't look at Rolo the same ever since what happen at Milly's graduation. What do I do?"

"Huh? What do you mean…? What happened?" I asked extremely confused.

"Like you don't know….you were probably laughing when it happened. You just want me to say it." I stared at Hatone like she was insane and didn't say a single world.

"Rolo and I… kissed….there happy I said it? BUT it was an accident…." Hatone barked out looking at the ground.

"You two did! Where was I?" I asked shocked and entertained by the information.

My sister's face just got redder.

"Wait, so, you're telling me you had no idea that happened?" She asked extremely embarrassed.

"Nope" I said giggling.

Hatone then put her face against the wall, and I just laughed.

*****************************After school******************************

Kallen, Shirley, Rivalz, Suzaku, Lelouch, Rolo, Hatone and I were all talking and waiting out side of the news reporter building for Milly to come out. When she did I greeted her with a hug.

"It's nice to see you all." Milly said as I let go.

Hatone smiled. "I know, this should be fun."

We were all planning to see a movie together. As we were walking to the movies I decided to taunt my sister.

"So, why don't you go walk with Rolo?" I said as I gave a small smile.

Hatone shot me a very annoyed look.

"Well then." I said not really knowing how to react. A thought then came into mind when I saw Rolo and Lelouch were getting close to us.

_She's going to hate me for this….But I think I could care less._ I said to myself. Rolo walked right beside us, and I tripped Hatone. I didn't think I would trip myself in the process, but I did, and Hatone landed somewhat on top of me.

"Ow!" I cried.

"Idiot!" Hatone hissed quickly at me so only I could hear the rude comment.

"Are you ok?" Rolo asked helping up my sister.

She blushed. "Y-yes I'm fine. Thank you"

Suzaku then look my hand and pulled me up.

"Both of you are the biggest klutzes I have ever met." Suzaku said laughing.

"True," I said back sort of embarrassed, but what could I do.

We were now at the movie theater and we decide to see an action-romance movie.

Milly went and go the tickets and when she came back she informed us that the movie would start at 6:45P.M and it was 6:00P.M. The group headed over to the arcaded to kill spare time. Hatone and I challenged each other on DDR, Rivalz and Rolo played that racing car game while Milly chatted with Kallen and Shirley. Lelouch and Suzaku were looking for a game to play when Suzaku saw a shooting game.

"What do you say Lelouch?" Suzaku asked him.

"Why not?" Lelouch answered. Both guys got ready to play and the rest of the group was standing behind them.

"Go Suzaku!" Hatone chanted.

"Come on big brother," Rolo responded.

We all were watching and was surprised…..the score was tied. Suzaku and Lelouch were hitting their mark every time. I smiled softly. Rivalz had realized that Milly was walking towards something, like something caught her attention.

"Why not?" Milly asked herself as she put her money into the crane.

"Hey Kiku, have you seen Milly?" Shirley questioned.

"Um," I paused and looked around until I spotted her.

"There she is" I said pointing. "Come on" Everyone followed me.

"Milly, those games just rip you off….you can't win anything off of that." Hatone told her as a fact.

"I know…But I thought it was worth a try. It's a shame because I really wanted one." Milly said kind of upset.

Rivalz then went over to the crane and put in his money.

"What are you doing?" asked Hatone.

"Trying to get something," he replied.

Hatone and I looked at each other and smiled, we knew that Rivalz was trying to win something for Milly.

"The movie is going to start soon." Kallen noted seeing the clock.

Rivalz moved the crane over this one spot that was in the back and pushed the button. The crane grabbed something and dropped it down the shoot.

"Wow! You got it!" Hatone and I said in unison.

Rivalz then picked it up, he was blushing very lightly and what it said, and gave it to Milly.

"Here you go" He said handing it off to Milly. The toy was a teddy bear that held a heart, the heart read "I u"

"Aww thank you so much Rivalz." Milly smiled as she took the bear.

"Ok, let's go" Rolo said before leading us all to our destination. As we were walking into the theater Lelouch walked up right beside me.

"Here" he said giving me back the locket from this morning.

"Thanks," I said smiling and took it from him. We all took a set and the movie started.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The movie had started and there was a couple. They were somewhere dark, the woman look scared and her face was streaked with tears. There were foot steps that were slow and steady, heading the direction where the two were. The man locked his deep blue eyes with the girls green eyes and had told his love to run, run away and that he would find her again, no matter what it took. She cried pleading with him to go with her or let her stay, but in the end she ran. She had to, there was no other option.

As I sat in my seat watching the movie I reached to snag a hand-full of popcorn from the person sitting next to me. With my eyes locked on the screen I reached my hand to my right, but instead of grabbing the treat, I had touched a hand. I glanced over to my side and saw my fingers were overlapping with someone else's. My eyes flickered up and I saw Lelouch had been the person I was sitting next two. I pulled my hand back. Leaning deeper into my chair so that my hair would create some kind of curtain, I muttered.

"Sorry,"

I wasn't really able to concentrate on the movie now. I looked at our row to see how everyone else was. The first people I saw were Milly and Shirley. Both of them looked as if they regretted that the girl had run away without the couple sharing a goodbye kiss. Kallen was asleep; even though she had agreed to tag along I was starting to guess she didn't really care about this sort of thing. As for the others I couldn't really see their faces, so I sat up straight again and looked to my left where Suzaku and Hatone were. I must have been looking at them to long because both of them looked at me, I just smiled and pretend to act as if I had been watching the show the entire time. After two in half hours, the movie came to an end and we all went to get something to eat. Even though we had gotten a few bags of popcorn, no one really counted that as food. The place we chose was none another then Pizza Hut. Somehow Pizza Hut was the main food we always ate together; I guess it was just so natural to us that no one even bothered to ask where we were going. When walked though the doors instead of finding a set we had to push three tables together for the nine of us. Rolo and Hatone came back from placing in the large order.

"This was a great idea," Milly smiled.

"Yeah, it was." Kallen added, seeming a bit more lifelike.

I chimed in finishing the sentence. "It's fun to catch up, especially since everything is changing a bit."

Rivalz couldn't help himself and had to ask Milly if she and Llyod where still engaged or if it was really off.

"No, it's over and done with. I called it off when I graduated. I figured that I needed to start worrying about me first before settling down anytime soon" I could hear Rivalz sigh of relief and I couldn't help but giggle. That boy was head over heels for that girl, but he would never tell her. The pizza arrived at the table, three people brought two pizza slices each, providing the group with six. As Shirley placed her pizza on her plate her face lit up as she looked at all of us.

"You know, since we all can't get together as often as before, we should at least try and do something like this once a month. Just all of us, for old times," Shirley was always the girl who acted like she could fall apart at any moment if she was distressed in my eyes. However, she also had away with the people she was with. She had a way of bringing out the best in all of us.

"That's a great idea!" Hatone responded, brushing her hair back.

"It's settled then!" Milly announced. The way she said that reminded me of her days of being student president.

"We all agree then" I said after scanning the faces of the others, more then most all looked happy by this arrangement. Lelouch and Suzaku looked as if they were almost distracted, but I knew that they would agree.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"My 'enemies' are simply local arms that won't accept us and are fighting us all on there own." Lelouch said to Rolo.

"Because you and the Chinese Federation are now allies, Brother." Rolo said with a smile.

"Exactly."

"Where are you headed?" Rolo asked his Brother.

"I'm going to check the statues of Ikebukuro. I'll help you with your homework once I get back."

"Have a safe trip".

* * *

Shirley was on a train and started thinking different things, one after the other.

_Lulu is Zero, Ms. Villetta is a solder, Kallen is a member of the Black Knights. Then what about Nina? The President (Milly)? Rivalz? Is the school the only messed up place? Why is Nunnally the Viceroy? What is fake and what is true?_The questioned had only stopped flooding into Shirley's head when the train stopped and she had gotten off the train and went inside the mall. She was meeting Suzaku here. Shirley stopped walking when she heard someone call her name; the voice belonged to a man.

"Shirley" a man with a blue jacket and sunglass said. Fear started to build inside of the girl as she got scared and started to back up, Shirley tried to run but the man grabbed her hand. "Wait! It's me" The man informed as he pushed his glasses on his head. It was Suzaku. "What's wrong? You called me out all of a sudden." Suzaku said staring at her.

"Yeah…" She was cut off.

"Shirley." Lelouch said as he maid his way towards his two friends.

"L-lelouch…." Suzaku said in a bit of surprise.

* * *

"Where's Lelouch? On a date?" Villetta questioned her student.

"He went to see the tests of the G-trains" Rolo replied.

"Perfect timing then, Rolo why did you betray us? Unlike me, you were sent directly from the Order."

"Why do you ask that question?" Are you trying to separate Brother and me-"Rolo was cut off by an alarm that was triggered.

"B7 to command, suspicious male found near the chapel. B5 and B9 have gone to secure the person." A voice said came from the speakers. The man that had set off the alarm, killed the two guards. "I simply ask where Lelouch's location is and they draw their guns." The man said emotionless.

"Lord Jeremiah…? How…" Villetta was shocked that he was here.

"Target is moving towards the club house. B5 and B9 have been killed." The voice informed.

"Get on the school's PA system! Tell all students to move out of the targets area!" Rolo commanded.

"All students, please do not go near the club house, a suspicious looking man has been sited." Was the message that was announced across school grounds. Sayoko stepped in front of the club house doors. "Move out of the way, I do not wish to kill a woman, if necessary" Jeremiah told the maid.

"I also wish to avoid an unnecessary death." Sayoko then charged at Jeremiah. "Here I come!" Sayoko jumped in the air and pulled out a kunai knife and hit Jeremiah. The kunai reflected off him as if it was nothing more then a peace of paper.

"Cyborg?" Sayoko questioned.

"Thanks to Zero." Jeremiah replied with a smirk.

"I will stop you! For Master Lelouch's sake" Sayoko make known as she charged at him once more.

"Sayoko!" Rolo call for as Sayoko to jump back so he would be able to use his Geass, at least Rolo would be able to stop time enough to finish off the man.

"Sayoko while he is frozen, attack him" Rolo gave almost as an order.

"Understood." Sayoko ran at Jeremiah with a kunai. But Jeremiah's Geass canceller went off, canceling the effect of Rolo's Geass. Jeremiah jumped in the air and slashed Sayoko in the back. She fell to the ground wounded.

"Imposable…how could he stop my Geass?" Rolo said out loud. Jeremiah then jumped behind Rolo, grabbed his neck, and pushed him to the ground.

"Rolo Lamperouge, You have been talked into betrayal by him after all."

"But…my Geass…" Rolo didn't understand why it didn't work on him.

"Which is why I was chosen as the assassin from the Order."

"You came to kill my Brother…" Rolo was cut off by Villetta.

"Lord Jeremiah!"

"Villetta? You've sided with Lelouch, as well?"

Villetta swallowed a look of fear before giving away Lelouch's location. "Lelouch is at the Ikebukuro station building right now. I beg you Jeremiah please what ever you do…just let me be!"

"I accept your request." Jeremiah told Villetta before he took off.

* * *

_What should I do? I called Suzaku here, but what do I say? Lulu's here too…_ Shirley wondered.

Lelouch's eyes flickered to Shirley and then Suzaku as they walked._ Shirley, what is the meaning of this? Or was it Suzaku who called her out?_

_Rivalz said Lelouch has been in Japan all this time. The report from the agency also supports that, yet, why can't I just bring myself to believe it?_ Suzaku thought to himself, he didn't know what to do or who to trust anymore.

Sayoko was getting treated for the gash in her back. Rolo turned to face Villetta. "Villetta, are you betraying Brother? Or…"

"You should contact Lelouch; I'll take care of this place. You guys head for Ikebukuro. If Lelouch can surprise him, then maybe you can catch Jeremiah" She responded rather quickly as if she realized what she did was wrong.

_I need to tell Suzaku…that Lulu is Zero and he killed my father…. _The three were coming to the end of the roof and stopped.

"So, this is the border …" Lelouch muttered as they looked out across the land.

"The settlement and the ghetto…But I will get rid of it some day…" Suzaku said.

"Wait. What if these two were accomplices? To get Area 11, to get back at Japan….Wait, that's right. These two were best friends to begin with." Shirley then turned to face Lelouch and Suzaku. All of a sudden Shirley started to back away from them. "What's the matter Shirley?" Lelouch asked as he took a step forward.

"No!" Shirley yelled and started to run to the end of the roof; she climbed on the ledge of the roof . Suzaku and Lelouch ran after her, alarmed, confused and worried.

"Don't come near me!" Shirley yelled at them.

"Shirley!" Lelouch called.

"Liars, your both liars!" She was becoming frantic. Shirley stepped back, thinking there was more roof then there was, and off the building. Lelouch jumped after Shirley and grabbed her wrist, Suzaku was holding on to Lelouch's ankle so that he wouldn't fall. Shirley then looked up and saw that Lelouch had her wrist; she then started kicking and squirming as well as hitting Lelouch's wrist.

"No! Let me go! Let me go!" She shouted.

"I can't! I won't!" Shirley then stopped kicking and looked up. "I don't….I don't want to lose anyone else in my life! I don't want to lose…a single thing…Shirley… please…" Lelouch begged her, looking at her with pleading eye. Shirley then nodded her head and grabbed Lelouch's wrist. "Suzaku!" Lelouch barked. Suzaku then pulled Lelouch and Shirley up and on to solid ground. After a long silence, and the boy catching there breath, Shirley spoke. "This happened before, didn't it? When you two were trying to catch Auther."

"Ah, that's right" Suzaku replied.

"Yeah, something like this did happen" Lelouch said looking at the sky with a faded smile and back at Shirley.

"Suzaku was the one who pulled you up." Shirley added.

"If Lelouch was on top, we'd both would have fallen." Suzaku teased.

"You exercise nut, if your going to say that, then you should have saved me before I fell."

Suzaku then started to laugh, but stopped shortly. _Why I'm I laughing? Lelouch was the one who killed Euphie…_ Suzaku thought, his expression looked almost cold.

Shirley saw his face and glanced at Lelouch. _No, Lulu's is by himself._

Lelouch's phone then rang. "Oh, sorry." Lelouch got to his feet and answered.

Rolo: "Brother be careful, Jeremiah's coming for you. He's an assassin form the Order. My Geass didn't work on him"

Lelouch: "He's alive? What do you mean by assassin?"

Rolo: "I'm not sure. Just don't do anything reckless before we get there."

Lelouch hung up his phone. Suzaku then started to walk towards Lelouch.

"What happened?"

_This isn't good, with Suzaku here…._ Lelouch growled in his mind.

"By the expression on your face, I'm guessing it wasn't a friendly phone call- Ow!" Shirley hit Suzaku on the head. Causing him to turn and look at her.

"Suzaku, my problems come first, don't they?" Shirley asked Suzaku.

"That reminds me, you two were here to meet each other, right?" Lelouch asked them both.

"Are you jealous now?" Shirley asked him, almost happy. Lelouch just shrugged his shoulders.

"Thank you so much Lulu."

"Could it wait, I need to-"Suzaku was cut off by Shirley grabbing his arm and pulling him away. "C'mon, let's go, Suzaku."

"Ah, w-wait!" Suzaku tried to reason with her as he was being dragged away.

_This place is going to become a battlefield, the only way for Shirley to be safe is if she stays with Suzaku_. Lelouch though to himself as the two disappeared back into the mall.

* * *

Out side the mall two gauds went up to a man with blue hair. "Jeremiah Gottwald?" one guard asked.

"Yes?" he responded.

The two guards pulled out there guns and fired at him, but the bullets just bounced off.

"What? He's bulletproof?" the other guard said.

Jeremiah looked into the man's eyes and saw that there was a red ring around them.

"I see, Lelouch has cast his Geass upon them" Jeremiah said as he actived his Geass canceller, canceling the Geass that was used on the two guards. Jeremiah then punched them both in the stomach and knocked them both out. People in the mall started to scream in fear and scatted about.

_Not only dose my Geass not work on him, he also has the power to neutralize it._ Lelouch thought to himself as he activated a smoke/fog machine he had placed inside the air vents.

"Fire?" one guy yelled.

"Terrorists!" yelled another.

Jeremiah then spotted Lelouch.

_Come and get me, Orange._

* * *

Suzaku and Shirley were walking outside.

"What's the important thing you wanted to talk to be about?" Suzaku asked her as they came to a stop.

"I…I'm in love with Lulu. But you hate him don't you?"

"I…liked him….at one point"

"And now?" There was a silence between the two. "I thought it was wired. You guys bonded so well before. Did you have a fight?"

"I can't forgive him" Suzaku told Shirley.

"Nothing's unforgivable. It must be that you're the one who doesn't want to forgive. You don't want to forgive him." Suzaku looked sort of surprised by Shirley. "I've forgave him a long time ago."

"Shirley, you…." Suzaku was interrupted by people screaming and running out of the mall.

"Did you contact the fire department?" and cop asked the other.

"Doesn't the military response to this type of situation first? In this case…" the other asked. Suzaku than ran over to where the two policeman were.

"I am Suzaku Kururugi, The Knight of Seven" Suzaku told the two men showing them his badge.

"Ah, My Lord!" both said bowing their heads to him.

"There's a possibly that this is terrorism. So from this point on, all police and firemen in this area will be under my command." Suzaku said putting on his headset. Daria and I had spotted Shirley and ran over to her.

"Yes, My Lord!"

"And one more thing, I need you to protect her please." Suzaku told the policemen as he looked at Shirley. Once one of the policemen asked Shirley to get in the car, she ran into the mall in hope to find Lelouch. Shirley then came across the two gauds that Jeremiah had knocked out before and grabbed one of the guns that was on the floor for her own protection.

Lelouch had Jeremiah chase him to the train station that was in the mall.

"A robotic body…a Geass canceller. Your present is first class, Orange Boy. What doses the Emperor promise you that you would swear your loyalty to him?"

Lelouch asked as he pushed a button on a control swish whish he was holding. And it looked very much like a chess piece. Lelouch had activated the Gefjun Disturber that was on the train. This allowed all robotic machines to come to a stop. This caused Jeremiah to stop in his tracks.

* * *

Shirley was about to run up a set of stars but Rolo came down from them.

"Rolo?"

"Shirley?"

"Rolo answer this question. I love Lulu, what about you? Do you love Lulu?"

"What a question, he's my only Brother of course I love him."

"Then you're on Lulu's side! Right? Right? Please let me join you, I can help you protect him. I want to bring all the happiness into Lulu's life then maybe he can be together with his sister Nana!" Rolo then activated his Geass.

* * *

"I sent Jeremiah on ahead don't try and fight him, he just came over to our side." Lelouch said into his phone as he ran up the stars. Before Lelouch ran down another set of stars he stopped. And looked into the smoke/fog….he saw a figure lying on the floor and ran over to it. That figure was…..Shirley, she was laying in a pool of her own blood.

"Shirley!" Lelouch called as he got down by her side. "Shirley who did this to you?" Lelouch asked as he saw a bullet in her stomach.

Shirley then opened her eyes slowly. "Lulu…I'm glad we can talk…at the very end…"

"Don't say that It's not the end, just hang on I'll call a doctor so just-" Shirley put her hand on Lelouch's to stop him from calling.

"Ever since my memories have come back…I've been feeling so very afraid. A teacher who wasn't a teacher….friends who don't have memories to share…everyone was just lying….it felt as if the whole world was spying on me…. That's the world you've been fighting all by yourself isn't it?" Shirley was staring right into Lelouch's eyes as tears formed behind her eye but they didn't fall. "...so that's why I….I at least wanted to be someone who would be truthful to you…."

"Shirley…." Lelouch was frozen.

"Lulu I love you….even knowing you caught my father in all of this…..I simple couldn't hate you…. even though you made me forget everything I still fell in love with you…even though my memories were tampered with…..I kept falling in love with you al along…." With every breath and every word Shirley was fading away.

"No! Shirley you can't die!" Lelouch shouted as he activated his Geass, tears streaming down his face.

"No matter how many times I'm reborn, I'll keep falling in love with you Lulu…I suppose that it's simply fate…."

"No! Don't die I order you not to die!" Lelouch pleaded. Shirley's words grew fainter with her last words.

"So is that ok then Lulu?...and as I'm reborn I'll fall in love with you over and over" ….I'll keep…. falling…in love….with-" Shirley's hand fell off of Lelouch's hand and it hit the floor.

"Shirley! Shirley!" Lelouch screamed her name hoping that she would come back to him; but Shirley Fenette just lay there, lifeless. Lelouch screamed out in pain knowing she was now gone, forever.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

As Lelouch sat there staring at Shirley's lifeless body, Rolo walked over to where he was.

"That was a close call, Big Brother. Shirley regained her memory, she had a gun, she was coming after you." Rolo said very calmly.

"I see," Lelouch then paused taking it in. "You're the one who killed her."

"Yes, I did it for you; I have to eliminate your enemies."

Lelouch then got off the floor and stared at the glass window in front of him. "Rolo…"

"What Big Brother?"

"You handled it very well, if it wasn't for you everyone would have known about my secret." Lelouch told Rolo as he faced him, hiding the pain and sadness.

"Exactly, it isn't just your secret now Brother."

"True..should we destroy the Geass Order now? The Black Knights can wipe out the source of Geass right now." Lelouch said as he walked passed Rolo.

"Big Brother we can't, there are still Geass users there."

"If we keep avoiding this we'll never win. Remember this is for our happiness…for both of us."

"For both of us?" Rolo questioned.

"That's right. V2 has begun to suspect you."

Rolo looked at the ground sort of scared and upset.

"Are you afraid of V2?"

"Well he was the one who found me…still.. Lelouch can I really believe in you?"

"Of course we're the only brothers we have, aren't we?

* * *

"Her organs failed; due to the gun shot wound and loss of blood." A doctor told Suzaku.

"Shirley…." He broke off in silence. "Y-you're saying that she shot herself?" Suzaku asked them in a state of shock.

"Yes, apparently on purpose."

* * *

Gino, Anya, Suzaku, Milly, Rivalz, and almost everyone at school was there. It was heartbreaking. Everyone at school new Shirley, she was always happy, always put others before her, and one of the kindest people you would ever met. No one ever thought that she would 'commit suicide'. Even though I was incurably upset about Shirley being dead, I felt worse for Shirley's mother. Not only as had she lost her only child, but she was still recovering after losing her husband some time last year. Shirley's mom was on the ground crying her heart out. I tried to comfort her. I got on my knees to ground next to her. Shirley's mom then turned towards to me and started crying on my shoulder. I hugged her letting a few tears fall. Hatone was hiding her face in her hands, as well as her hair as she cried. Hatone had always thought of Shirley as another sister.

"Suicide...but she couldn't…" Suzaku muttered to himself, still in disbelief.

"Has anyone seen…Lelouch…?" Milly asked, her voice barley making out the words.

Rivalz just shook his head as more tears fell down his face.

* * *

Nina was sitting on a chair with her head back so her gaze was at the ceiling; her phone was in her left hand that was by her side, dangling towards the ground.

"I see she was a friend of yours." Canen said sounding sorry for her loss.

"Yes… Milly just told me about it." Nina was still in shock, trying to process it all at once.

"Were you close?"

"I'm not sure….she was always just so cheerful. To be honest she kinda bothered me."

"I see… maybe you were envious by her happiness."

"Maybe," Nina paused. "Maybe that was it" Her voice then stated cracking up. "That's why…why I never imaged that I would cry for her" Nina then put her head down and started to cry. Canen then went behind Nina and hugged her. "Nina, as long as you can shed tears, then you're all right."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

C2 was at the Black Knight's hideout, talking to herself and eating pizza.

"I can't believe Lelouch, who dose he think I am? Leaving me behind here like I was a messenger girl or something." There was a long pause, as if someone was asking her a question. "What?...hardly….I'm just really worried he's forgotten our contract. Anyway what are you planning to do? How long are you planning to stay inside of…"

The screen that was on the wall, in front of C2 turned on and Lelouch was now on it.

"C2, I have finally located where the Order is. Jeremiah and Rolo provided key information, we are going to send in the Zero squad and wipe it out."

"Wipe it out?" Weren't you going to use it? They're not a military group; they just do research into Geass."

"We'll crush them!" Lelouch shouted at her.

C2 leaned back into the sofa. "Tell me what happened?"

"The power of Geass which they unleashed caused Shirley's death. She was killed by Geass!"

"And so now you're going to wipe out the Order? As a tonment to make sure that the same thing doesn't happen to anyone else." C2 said not that surprised with Lelouch's plan.

"You said Geass is the power of the king, there can be only one king so I alone shall have it. I will erase Rolo" Lelouch paused for a brief second. "I'll erase Geass from all the others. Its power to make people sinful will be abraded from this world." Lelouch's voice then turned shaky, shaky with sorrow. "I owe that to Shirley, at the very least."

C2 tilted her head slightly and looked up and the ceiling. "And are you going to erase me as well?"

"You know I can't do that, you are entirely young and immortal"

"V2 is also entirely young and also immortal" she said cutting him off.

"I'll neutralize him, and leave him helpless, and there also the method that Clovis used on you. Besides I want to see if you are really loyal to me now. Since you were once the leader of the Order we're fighting."

"That was a long time ago, and I was just window dressing, I never had real power like V2" C2 paused. "Still." C2 got off of the couch and stood standing in front of the screen. "We've been accomplices, haven't we?"

Lelouch cut her off. "The Order will be wiped out, which will test you."

"I'm prepared to see it through to the end."

"Good, because there's one thing more. I want to know the details of our contract, what is it you want from all of this?"

"That has nothing to do with the mission; I have no intention of telling you that."

"Humph, will full woman."

"Yes that's right, that's exactly what makes me C2."

********************V2's hideout, somewhere in the dessert********************

V2 and four servants were discussing what they should to with the prisoner they had, which was Princess Cornelia. One of the servants spoke up.

"V2, we have a special transmission from Jeremiah"

"Right, can you patch it through?" As V2 asked that question, a figure appeared on the screen.

"Surprised to see me? So you're V2?"

"Lelouch….."

The servants started to talk amongst each other, very confused by the situation.

"How could he have access to Jeremiah's net work?"

"Where's the signal from?"

"Area 11, looks like he's inside Ashford."

"I'm sure I need no interdiction at this point, so I'll just start with direct questions.

Was it you who kidnapped Nunnally during the battle for Tokyo? Also did you put Suzaku, and I and the others on Kanime Island to observe us?" Lelouch asked V2.

"Yes that correct, but the fact that you're asking all these questions means you regained all of your memories, doesn't it?"

"That's right, I am Zero"

"Then C2 must be with you, can you hand her over? We'll let you go free if you do."

"It's too late for that! I here by declare war against you, with no mercy."

"Oh yeah, by the time you get here from Area 11, we would have moved to another place." V2 smirked. Just then something had hit V2's hideout making everything shake.

"Director V2, Knightmares!"

"What?" V2 was confused and surprised by this.

Knightmares then came bursting from the ceiling and landed in the hideout.

"I think it's the Black Knights!" someone yelled.

"V2's current location is verified. Strike force; encircle point Alpha 7" C2 commanded.

"I see, so that how it is?" V2 said.

"That's right, I'm glad you gave me a bit of your time, you just had to let down your guard for a moment. Since you believed I was in Area 11, you thought you had time to escape. That's why you're trapped now. V2 the one who should render judgment here is me."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Nunnally was talking with Kallen in a cell room. Kallen was still being held prisoner by Suzaku from when Xingke had handed her over to him. Kallen was also warning a dress that Nunnally had gave her, so Kallen didn't have to ware a prisoner's outfit.

"I never would have guessed. I mean that you were a role princess Nunnally." Kallen told the girl.

"Forgive me for hiding this from you."

"Same for me." Kallen trailed off.

"It's so unusual talking about Ashford Academy; they told me I wasn't to see Milly and the others. So Suzaku is the only one I've been able to talk to. They also said my brother has vanished, no one knows where he is."

"Tell me Nunnally, what kind of brother was Lelouch for you?"

"Huh?" Nunnally asked confused that Kallen would just ask a question like that.

"I used to have a brother too, so that's why I asked."

"I'm happy just to have someone to talk to about Lelouch."

The doors opened and Suzaku walked towards Nunnally.

"Excuse me please. Viceroy Nunnally, I'd like to borrow prisoner 107 from you."

* * *

The scientists that worked for V2 we running around and screaming across the hideout trying to get away from the Black Knights.

"Sub commander Kinoshita, something's wrong here. This isn't a Britannian military base" one Black Knight told him.

"Yeah your right, they haven't put up any resistance at all. They don't even seem to have weapons" Kinoshita replied.

Shinkirō then landed in front of Kinoshita and his team.

"Use extreme force!" demanded Zero.

"But sir"

"Britannia has been feuding with traders and the Chinese Federation. This lab is developing immortal warriors whose purpose is to destroy us. I won't let them vital the sanity of life! The researchers and their data are to be wiped out! We don't know where the subjects of the immortal research are hidden. There for encircle Alpha point 7 and destroy everything. Burn it to the ground! Any expectantly subjects are to be sealed into high pressured casing. I will investigate each one of them personally." Zero ordered all the Black Knights.

After searching the hideout for experiments, Kinoshita came across kids.

"Huh? What are children doing here?" he asked himself.

One little boy smirked and activated his Geass. His Geass was able to control another person's body. The little boy made Kinoshita destroy the other Knightmare Frames that were around him. The in a flash of light the Vincent appeared.

"It's Geass…" said one boy

"That power means it's…" said a girl

"Big Brother Rolo!" said another girl.

"Hey, I missed all you guys, how have you been?" Rolo asked them as he activated his Geass.

Kinoshita wasn't under power of the little boys Geass anymore; he saw the Vincent and said.

"The new guy, your names Rolo isn't it? Are you one of them?-"

Rolo had stabbed Kinoshita's Knightmare with his spear.

"I have nothing to do with them now, as long as I keep following my brother, I'm all right."

Zero/Lelouch was at a distance watching his plan fall into place.

_Once he corners V2, I'll detonate the bomb I planted in Rolo's Knightmare. My funeral offering to Shirley, will be Rolo's life, he will atone for what he did to her._ Lelouch was then snapped out of thought when a Knightmare emerged from the ground.

"The Siegfried!" C2 was shocked.

"Imposable!" Jeremiah said astonished.

"Jeremiah! Isn't that unit…" Zero asked

"Yes, since it works on direct bio connects, the only one how can use it besides me is…"

"I thought so!"

Zero was then attacked by one of the Siegfried's Slash Harken , but before Lelouch could take critical damage, he activated Shinkirō's shields. But that attack had put Lelouch through the roof and out into the dessert.

"You surprised me V2. The abuser becomes the perpetrator."

"You know, I sort of liked you Lelouch .Because you reminded me of Charles." V2 told Lelouch as he chased after his Knightmare.

"I can't believe it; he's using the Siegfried unit here?" C2 said.

"Get out of here! You're the one he's after!" Lelouch told C2.

Jeremiah shot at the Siegfried stopping it from chasing Shinkirō.

"Hold it right there V2" Jeremiah ordered V2.

"Please just surrender" Rolo asked.

"Who do you think you're talking to? You're just a bunch of traders, aren't you?" V2 asked Jeremiah and Rolo.

"V2 I swear I'll tare you out of that thing myself. All units attack!" Lelouch ordered.

"Yes your majesty" Jeremiah answered.

All the Black Knights that were there fired there most powerful attacks including Shinkirō's Wrist-mounted Hadron Cannon, Vincent's Grenade Launcher and Gekka's Double Shot Cannon. Siegfried spun in a circle and the attacks were reflected off, not even a dent or scratch was made.

"N-no way..b-but how?" I asked myself.

"Its spinning shield is powerful." Lelouch said.

"Marianne's son is getting carried away with himself." V2 said trying to hit Lelouch's Knightmare.

"That machine was made so that I could prove my loyally!" Jeremiah shouted at V2.

"Jeremiah, I thought you had a grudge against Zero?"

"I did, because I though he was a mere commoner, preventing me from serving the royal family. But now I know who he is, and I know by serving him, I am serving my lady Marianne! "

"Even you, you dare speak her name to me?" V2 barked as he tried to attack Jeremiah.

* * *

"Shirley!" Kallen asked horrified.

"According to the Doctors, she committed suicide" Suzaku told her.

"She'd never do that! Suzaku you know that don't you?" Kallen asked still stunned.

"Yeah, I do, which means somebody murdered her."

Kallen gasped in shock.

_Yes Lelouch_. Suzaku thought.

* * *

"Rolo can you get to the Siegfried somehow?" Lelouch asked him.

"I'm not able to use my Geass to do time stops on V2."

"I just need you to grab onto the unit. I have a plan after that."

"Ok, I'll do my best."

_Rolo the bomb I planted on the Vincent is ready; it will destroy you and the Siegfried in one blast._

With the help of Jeremiah and myself, Rolo was able to get to Siegfried and grab a hold of it. Before Lelouch could activate the bomb, V2 had destroyed the Vincent's legs, and knocked it off of Siegfried, sending Vincent towards the ground.

"Rolo, are you ok?" I asked him.

"I'm fine…."

With that distraction, Princess Cornella and Lelouch were able to damage and partly blow up the Siegfried.

* * *

"All the testimony clams that Lelouch is innocent, but in my heart I know that Lelouch was the culprit, that he was Zero." Suzaku said as he entered Kallen cell.

"I don't know who Zero is, I told you that when I was captured."

"Enough of that! To prevent another death like Shirley's, nothing is off limits, not anymore….and that includes refrain." Suzaku told Kallen as he held a box with refrain in it.

* * *

"The target has fled inside; I'll look for him starting on the lowest level, Rolo you search for him from the top down; Kiku take command and sweep the lower levels." Lelouch commanded.

After getting to the lowest level, Lelouch found V2. But before Lelouch could even move, I light came from the wall and brought Lelouch somewhere.

_What is this? It's the same thing that happened on Kamine Island._

Lelouch now found himself in a different world.

"How was I pulled out of the Shinkirō? Where is this place? It's not an illusion or a hologram."

"That is correct! And Knightmares are such in arrogant things, epically in face of this system, the Sword of Akasha"

"Its **YOU!"** Lelouch roared with deep hatred.

"Lelouch my son, the time has come at last, the time for final redemption." Charles said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"It has been sometime, Lelouch …my son…." Charles said watching Lelouch. Lelouch ran behind Shinkirou.

"I shall have you answer my questions, from eight years ago! Why didn't you protect Mother? When you knew other members of royalty viewed her as a symbol of honor!" Lelouch yelled waiting for an answer.

"Humans are not created equal."

"What?"

"You posses a power that no other does, the power of should use its powers to discover the answer."

_He's inviting me…He wants me to use my Geass…but that means I would have to look into his eyes, that also means that he'll be looking into mine. His Geass is the same type as mine; it can only work if we make direct eye contact. The second I look at him, his Geass will..will activate, he'll try to rewrite my memories. What should I do?_ Lelouch asked himself getting more frustrated as he tried to figure out what to do.

"What's the matter? Are you afraid? And you still call yourself my son? Call yourself a prince of Britannia?" Charles spoke more as if he was taunting Lelouch then anything else.

_There's no time for me to choose some halfhearted order now!_ Lelouch thought as he activated his Geass.

"Yes, these are orders from Zero. The full premise of all facilities is the search area. Follow Zero's orders and gather all corpses to the designated area. He shall inspect the presence of experimental bodies done by Britannia." Rolo ordered the Black Knights.

Lelouch took the control that looked like a chess peace out of his jacket and pushed the button on the top. This shot a pod out of Shinkirou; the pod was full of small mirrors and it opened in the air above Charles and in front of Lelouch. Lelouch stepped out from behind Shinkirou, with his back still facing Charles and looked at one of the mirrors in front of him.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you! To die!"

Lelouch Geass reflected off of each mirror and made contact with Charles' eyes.

"Very well…" Charles said reaching into in inside of his jacket and pulled out a gun. Lelouch had one of the mirrors in his hand so he could watch Charles's movement and actions. Charles placed the gun in front of his heart and pulled the trigger, with in seconds Charles fell over backwards. Lelouch turned around to face Charles and started to walk over to his body.

"I won? I won…Nunnally…Mother…I….I.."

* * *

Kallen slapped Suzaku across his face.

"I said I don't know anything about Lelouch! How many time do I have to say it until you get it?"

"Can you swear that before Shirley's grave?" Suzaku asked Kallen before he punched her in the stomach, sending Kallen back onto the chair. "I shall have you tell me everything, using this refrain."

"Stop…Stop it! I said stop!" Kallen yelled and begged..

Suzaku hand Kallen's left hand pined behind her back, as Kallen was fighting him, he told her. "There's nothing to be afraid of. You will lose your own will. You will answer my questions."

Kallen had tears in her eyes not knowing what was going to happen. "Brother…"

"You will follow my orders." Suzaku told her. But as he was about to place the refrain to her neck, he stopped. Suzaku realized if he used this refrain on Kallen, he was no better then Lelouch when he used his Geass on other people. "I—I can't be like him!" Suzaku yelled aloud as he through the refrain on the floor.

* * *

"I killed him…just like that….I wanted to ask him things. I wanted to make him apologize, yet-"

"Oh, to whom?" Charles said as he opened his eyes.

Lelouch's face was now overcome with shock and fear. How could some one shoot themselves in the heart and still be alive?

"How impudent, Lelouch!"

"You're alive? T-that's impossible you shot yourself…I saw you!" Lelouch still shaken started to step away from Charles by walking backwards.

"Strategies, traps, surprise attacks…trying to defeat me using such cheep tricks…" Charles was now back on his feet. "Come at me through the way of kings, if you wish to succeed the power of kings!"

"Die!" Lelouch yelled trying to use his Geass on him.

"Is that the way of the king?"

"M-my Geass…its not working…" Lelouch being terrified ran behind Charles and grabbed the gun that was on the floor. Lelouch shot Charles three times….but still nothing happened.

"Don't you see, Lelouch? Swords, guns, nothing will be able to kill me now. Nothing…" Lelouch shot Charles for the forth time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_The man has become immortal? I can't win…there's no way I can win…_ Lelouch thought still shaken about what happened.

"I have obtained a new power to replace Geass. Therefore, Lelouch…I may now tell you...the true form of this world…" Charles said as a thing that appeared to be a control appeared at Charles's side. Charles put his hand over the control, a ring of light surrounded Lelouch and he was transported to a room that was filed with gears and mask's that had strange designs.

"What is this?" Lelouch asked out loud.

Ohgi was sitting on a rock in the middle of the forest. Ohgi got off of the rock and to his feet when he heard rustling, Villetta walked out and towards Ohgi with a gun at her side.

* * *

"Chigusa …"

"That's the name you gave me when I lost my memories. What's my real name?" Villetta asked Ohgi as she pointed the gun at him.

"Villetta. But to me you're…"

"I am a Britannain soldier, no matter what reason I have, I must erase all stains I posses with Elevens. Or else I won't be able to survive in this world."

"I guess so…I would've wished to die in Japan, though."

"You came here knowing you'd be killed?" Villetta asked confused.

"I wanted to choose the moment of my death…"

"You always have the option of killing me. Why did a terrorist like you save a Britannian soldier to begin with?"

"At first, I wanted to find out information about Zero. I lied to you and spied on you…But…the more time I spent with you-"

"I am your enemy!" Villetta yelled.

"But I can't stop myself from loving you!"

"…Are you an idiot?" Villetta chocked.

"I know you're my enemy…and I know this is foolish…But I fell in love with you!"

Villetta was stunned by what she just heard.

"If only I hadn't met you!" Villetta yelled sounding hurt; she had fallen in love with him as well. There was rustling in the trees, Villetta turned around to see who was there. Sayoko was standing on a tree branch.

"Y-You're from intelligence…" Ohgi said puzzled and surprised.

* * *

Charles appeared in the bizarre world in front of Lelouch.

"What is Geass? What are you trying to do?" Lelouch asked frustrated.

"Such irony. A child stained with so many lies desires to know the truth from others…"

"What?"

"What have you gained by putting on the mask known as Zero?"

"I've obtained an army that no student could possibly ever gain! I've obtained underlings, territory!"

"You lost Euphemia. You can't even show yourself to Suzaku or Nunnally."

"Be Quiet! Everyone lies in order to live! I did just the same!"

"Why do you lie…when you wish others to realize your true self? As you so desire, you do not show your true self. You ware a mask. You fear that others would know who you really are?"

"No!"

"There is no need for lies. For you are me, and I am you. Yes, there is only one human in this whole world. Whether it be the past, present, future, there has, and will be but one human in the history of humankind…"

"One? What are you talking about?"

"Charles." A female voice said. "The time for games has ended already. To me, he no longer holds any value."

"C2?" Lelouch asked confused.

"There is no need to use him to get me. I am already here."

"Indeed, C2. I shall grant your wish."

"You know C2's wish?" Lelouch asked stunned.

"Lelouch, I shall reveal to you the condition of our pact…my wish now…..My wish is to die, for my existence to end forever."

"End? But you're…" Lelouch was startled.

"What lies at the end of Geass for their user…is to succeed the position for the one who bestowed the power on them. In other words, one would obtain the ability to kill me."

"Kill…C2?"

"Of the many people that have had to pact with me, none were able to obtain that goal. However, there is one - Charles."

"Impossible…You made a pact with me in order to die?"

"Correct."

"You live in order to die?"

"Therein lies the providence of his words. Such a limit is called life."

"No! There is life because one is alive!" Lelouch yelled at C2.

"Same thing. People are aware of life when they are aware of death."

"You're just playing with words!"

"But people do die."

"Even so, what is the reason …the meaning of birth into this world?"

"You know the answer to that. There are nothing more but illusions."

"A life that just has death is too tragic!"

"You don't call endless aggregation of not dieing 'life'. That is merely an experience. If you have a reason to live, then kill me. Do that and you will obtain the same power as Charles…The power to fight…Farewell, Lelouch, you are to gentle of a person." C2 said as she put her hand on the same control Charles used to bring them there. A red light appeared underneath Lelouch's feet as he fell down.

"Wait, you-"

Charles and C2 were now back to the normal scenery that Lelouch and Charles were at.

"Charles, why did you take away V2's Code?" C2 asked Charles as she walked over to his side.

"Is there any meaning of your question? You are about to embrace death."

"You're right…"

* * *

_At this point, there's no way of confirm this other then meeting Lelouch directly._ Suzaku thought to himself as he walked across Ashford to get to Lelouch's dorm.

"Suzaku, are you done with your work at the government's office?" Rivalz asked as Suzaku towards him. Rivalz was working on his scooter.

"Is Lelouch inside?" Suzaku asked.

"Yeah…looks like Shirley's incident got to him. He hasn't come back at all, not even showing up at school…"

Suzaku then took off running inside the school.

* * *

"Zero disappeared?" Rolo asked surprised.

"Yes, we received a call that he found the target, but he disappeared altogether with Shinkirou." A Black Night told Rolo.

"*Brother…disappeared?*" Rolo was becoming worried.

* * *

Lelouch appeared in a village that was covered by a heavy fog.

"This place is…."

Lelouch looked in front of him to see a little girl in raged clothes stumble towards him; she stopped walking and fell forward.

"Hey!" Lelouch ran to catch the little girl. But the girl went right through Lelouch's hands, and she hit the floor.

"It's useless."

Lelouch turned around and saw C2

"These are my memories. You can't interfere with them."

"C2…no, you're not her?" Lelouch asked sounding sad and upset.

"Who are you?' C2 asked him.

"It's Lelouch, you're…" Lelouch looked at the ground to see the little C2 and a Nun.

"Do you have a reason to live?" The Nun asked little C2

"I-I don't know…but I don't want to die!" little C2 responded.

"Then, let us make a pact I shall give you the power to live on. In return, would you grant just one wish of mine some day?"

"Don't tell me…" Lelouch said to C2.

"Yes, I made a pact with her."

* * *

Villetta shot at Sayoko and Sayoko through a couple kunais at Villetta.

"Stop! Stop both of you! I beg you!" Ohgi yelled as he chased after the two girls.

Villetta back flipped and dogged four more kunai's, she tried shooting at Sayoko again, but the gun was out of bullets.

"I had wished to build a good relationship with you, but alas…" Sayoko said to Villetta as she threw two kunai at Villetta.

"Stop!" Ohgi yelled as he jumped in front of Villetta and got hit with the kunai.

Ohgi fell of the edge of the cliff and Villetta jumped after him.

* * *

"The Geass uncovered for me was that of 'to be loved.'" C2 told Lelouch.

"Love?"

"Deep in my heart, I …I wanted to be loved by someone. My wish was granted. Because of my Geass, I was loved by all. But there was so much love for me that I couldn't identify what was true love and what was the power of my Geass. The only person I trusted was her. Since Geass didn't work on her, she scolded me for playfully using my Geass. My existence was simply to be a tool to add the final period to her life. That was all. You are not here yet. To me, you are not a person of the past, but a person of the real world, right?"

"Who knows." Lelouch told C2

"She must have been an important person, no?"

"No way."

"Is that so? For you to have been sent here must mean that she wanted to protect you from something, even for a short moment. All the people that had hatred or kindness, for me disappeared in a flow of time…in a flow of time that knows no end...".

"But throws days of pain…" Charles said.

"Yes, they end now."

"And so my long journey…"

"C2!" Lelouch yelled.

"So, Lelouch has opened the Thought Elevator." Charles said.

Lelouch was now in his Knightmare.

"I see, so this entire space is a system that interferes with thought."

Five triangular panels attached to Shinkirou making it imposable for Lelouch to move.

"This will be quick. Watch from where you are, Lelouch."

Charles then pulled C2 close to him and this red light appeared around C2. and Charles.

"Stop! She's….She's my….Answer me, C2! Why didn't you attempt to die with me as your replacement? You were able to push the curse know as eternal life onto me! Are you pitying me, C2? Don't die with that kind of face! At least smile as you die! I'll make you die with a smile on your face, C2!"

"What's the meaning of this, C2?" Charles asked her.

C2 ran over to the control and the panels relished Shinkirou.

"I won't have you take away any one more thing away from me."

Lelouch used the canon blaster that was equipped to Shinkirou and blasted the platform Charles was on. C2 then fell off of the platform because of the impacted. Lelouch used his Knightmare to fly over to C2, Lelouch had open the cover so he could grab her hand.

"I know it C2! Your Geass! Your true wish! Hey look at me!"

C2 and Lelouch were now back at V2's hideout.

"Hey, we're back now, C2 Snap out of it." C2 opened her eyes.

"I've contacted Rolo, I'll use him right away to-"

"Umm, who might you be?" C2 questioned.

"What are you talking about? Anyway, about the Emperor and that system-"

C2 crawled backwards a bit.

"Are you my new master? My skills are making preparations for cooking and cleaning, carrying buckets of water, taking care of cow and sheep, sewing…I can read just a little, I can count to twenty." C2 was shaking like a leaf as she told Lelouch. Lelouch was staring at C2 in complete shock. She had forgotten who she was, who he was. She was now the same little, scared girl she was back when she first found Geass.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

It was Friday morning and I didn't want to go to class but Hatone forced me to go. Our first class was History, not the class I wanted to go to first thing after getting back from an operation with the Black Knights. As the teacher told us that we had to do a paper on today's lesson, I jumped; I had been dosing in and out of the lesson and had no idea what the subject was.

_Great….just great, I'm going to have to spend all Saturday studying in the library._ I looked over at Lelouch and saw he was using his book as a pillow and was sound asleep.

_Well at least I won't be the only one studying this weekend._ I thought a little amused by the situation. Hatone and I had finished our classes and headed off to the Student Counsel room.

"Why do you look so tired?" Hatone questioned me as I put my books away.

_Well let's see, I'm up almost 24/7 helping the Black Knight's and Zero who turns out to be Lelouch with….well with what ever orders were given_. I thought as I started walking. "Umm I haven't been able to fall asleep the last couple of days, maybe I have insomnia." I said laughing.

"Heh Yeah, well we better get to the Student Counsel room."

"You go on head, I'll be right there."

"Ok, see you in a bit." And with that, Hatone took off.

I watched my sister fade into the distance and I look in a deep breath and sighed.

"I think I'm going to die!" I said leaning against a locker. "I don't think I can take much more of this. At this rate I'm going to spend all my days off catching up on school work, like this stupid paper….and I have no idea what the subject is!" I almost yelled the last part but I managed to contain myself. I started lightly taping my heel against the locker some what in irritation, it always seemed to calm me down. I stood there for a couple more minutes with my eyes closed and listened to the clock tick away.

"I better get going." I said heading of to the Student Counsel room.

* * *

Hatone open the door to the room and walked in, the T.V. was on the news but the volume on it was very low.

"Hey, Rivalz." Hatone walked over to him.

"Oh, hey." Rivalz said looking up from the photo album with a small smile. Hatone looked back at the T.V. and saw Milly doing a weather report.

"You miss her don't you?" she asked while taking a seat next to him. Rivalz blushed.

"I—I uh." Rivalz tried to talk but couldn't find the words.

"It's ok." She chuckled. "I miss her too."

Rolo walked in and looked around the room.

"Uh, Hatone…could I talk to you for a minute?" Rolo asked signaling her towards the door.

"Of course." She said getting up and walking outside the room. "What is it?"

"I um, was hoping you would like to hang out with me tonight. Just the two of us." Rolo said avoiding eye contact.

* * *

I was walking until I heard Lelouch's voice. "Kiku, have you seen Rolo?"

"Uh, no I haven't, sorry."

"He probably went into the Student Counsel room." Lelouch muttered. "Where are you heading off to?"

"I was heading off to the Student Counsel room."

"Well you're heading the wrong way."

"I knew that." I said with a blush. I quickly turned around and walked away. Lelouch shook his head in silence and headed after me.

* * *

"Rolo…I….I would love to." Hatone's face had a shade of pink across it as she answered. Rolo looked up from the ground at her.

"Uh is seven ok?"

"Seven's perfect…see you then." Hatone chimed.

Lelouch and I just walked over when Hatone walked past us, grabbing my wrist and dragging me away.

* * *

It was six thirty and Hatone was up stairs getting ready. She was warning a white shirt and black skirt with black stockings and boots.

"Kiku?"

"Yes?"

"Can you help me with my hair? Please?"

"Ok." I said as I headed up stairs. Before I went to help Hatone I checked on Sota, he was playing with our dog Grendal in his room. I then went into our bathroom.

"Ok, how do you want it?"

"Don't care. Something cute I guess."

"Alright."

I grabbed the hairbrush and two ponytails and put Hatone's orange hair into two high pigtails but left some hair down.

"Will that work?" I asked waiting for an answer.

"Yes, thank you."

I stared at my sister from the mirror and thought for a second with my head tilted.

"Hang on." I said running into our room and into our closet. I got a box down from the closet and opened it, inside were two white clips that clipped onto a ponytail and stood straight out.

"Here" I said clipping them onto her head. I smiled "Better?"

"Yes, thank you sissy!" Hatone said while hugging me.

"No problem." I said. Just then I heard the door bell ring. "That your date?"

Hatone chuckled and ran past me, flying down the stares and opened the door. Rolo was warning a gray/blue shirt and black pants.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" Rolo asked shyly.

"Yeah."

I walked down stares to see who her 'date' was, and saw it was Rolo. I was surprised at first, but thought that this date might be good for them.

"Alright Kikuhana, see you later, bye." Hatone informed me as she closed the door.

"Bye." I muttered.

Hatone and Rolo went to a restaurant that wasn't horribly expensive, but not horribly cheep either, it was eight and they both left to go take a walk.

* * *

I was flipping through the guide and couldn't find anything to watch that caught my interest, so I started to walk around the house, board. Ten minutes ticked by and I felt as if I was going to lose it. "What's wrong with me? At school all I want to do is sleep. Now that I'm home I can't because I know that Hatone and Rolo went out. I need to get out of the house." I sighed and went over to the phone to call Sayoko. "(Please pick up!)" I thought as I heard the third ring.

Sayoko: "Hello?"

Kiku: "Sayoko hey, I was wondering if you could watch Sota for a bit? I need to take care of some things and I can't leave him home alone."

Sayoko: "That's fine, I'll be right there."

Kiku: "Thank you, bye."

I hung up the phone and put on my shoes. A couple of minuets pasted by and I heard the door bell ring. I jumped to my feet and answered the door.

"Thank you so much Sayoko."

"It's no problem."

"Bye. Thanks again." I said closing the door.

* * *

"So uh, where would you like to go next?" Rolo asked looking straight ahead.

"Ummm the park."

"Ok." He said cheerfully.

* * *

_Where would be a good place to clear my mind… The park?_ I asked myself as I started walking, soon enough I was in the park. I started walking backwards watching the couple behind me they were holding hands and laughing, and I knew that they had to be in love._ I wonder if I will find someone that can make me happy like that…and Hatone too…I wonder if-_ My train of thought was interrupted when I smashed into someone.

"Ow."

"Are you ok?" a familiar voice asked me.

"I'm so sorry, that was my fault I should have been watching where I was going I—Lelouch?"

"Kiku? What are you doing here?" Lelouch asked confused "I thought you and Hatone stayed home on Friday with Sota?"

"We do. But apparently Rolo asked Hatone if she wanted to go out, and she said yes. So I'm just trying to clear my mind. Oh, and Sayoko is watching Sota for the moment…what about You?"

"Just felt like taking a walk."

* * *

"Rolo, look" Hatone told him as she pointed at the moon. "It's so pretty."

"Hatone?" Rolo asked rembering something.

"Yes?"

"Can I show you something? I think you'll really like it."

"Alright." She giggled as they continued walking.

* * *

Lelouch and I were walking for a bit and I started to space out. I then lightly banged into Lelouch and spun around on my heel, as a reaction, to face him. From the moonlight he could see my necklace.

"You haven't taken it off, have you?" Lelouch asked me with a small smile.

I looked down and saw the locket.

"No….I can't." There was a long silence. "It's just…sometimes I wish things could go back to how it uses to be….." I sighed. "But if it did…everything would be different…I can't take it off, because as much as I want some things to go back to normal, this locket reminds me that every thing happens for a reason." I looked back up at Lelouch and smiled, hiding the tears in my eyes from thinking of the past.

* * *

"Ok, here we are." Rolo said removing his hands from Hatone's eyes. There was a beautifully lit courtyard with a fountain. "Oh Rolo…I…I don't know what to say its so beautiful!" She said in shock. "Thank you so much for bring me here Rolo." Hatone said with a sweet smile.

"You're welcome."

* * *

"Lelouch look over there." I pointed at a fountain. "Wow….it's so beautiful…Hatone would love this." I added.

Lelouch heard two people talking and were coming this way. Lelouch knew who these voices belonged to, and pulled me into the bushes.

"What was that for Lelouch?" I said obviously annoyed.

"Shhh" He said as he put his finger in front of my mouth "Be quiet."

My face grew hot from how close we were to each other, but I kept quiet.

"Heheh Right, and that's when she spilled her drink on him." The voice belonged to a girl, she and a boy walked past us laughing. My eyes went wide. "Wait..thats Hato—"

"Shhh!" Lelouch placed his hand on my mouth. My heart jumped with surprise. When the laughter grew fainter Lelouch removed his hand from my mouth and helped me out of the bush.

"T-that was Hatone and Rolo." I said looking down the path, with a blush across my face. I was glad it was dark and he couldn't see.

"I know that's why I kept you quiet. If Hatone new you were here she would have thought you were spying on her." Lelouch responded.

"Oh, well… thank you." I said smiling. _You try to let everyone think that you only care about yourself…but you don't, you're always looking out for others._ I thought looking at him.

Rolo walked Hatone back to our house and they were both standing on the staircase.

"Thank you so much Rolo, I had a great time." Hatone commented.

"Me too," Rolo smiled softly.

Hatone looked at Rolo before she lend forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night Rolo." She said blushing as she closed the door.

"Good night." Rolo replayed.

Lelouch and I watched our siblings from across the street. A small smile grew across my face as I waited to see what the next day had in store.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **

A few weeks passed by since my sister and Rolo had their 'date'. Hatone and I took our books out of our lockers, which was next to each other, and started to walk down the hall. As I kept walking I noticed Hatone had stopped and was staring at something on the bulletin board.

"Kiku, look," She said pointing at a flyer. "The fair's in town,"

"Huh…so it is…." I said.

"Do you want to go?" my sister asked looking at me.

"Sure why not," I thought for a second and then spoke. "Why don't we go ask Lelouch, Rolo and Rivalz if they want to go?"

Hatone nodded in agreement as we headed back to class. Once class was over I went over to my locker to put away our books. Hatone just darted out of the classroom when the bell rang. As I made my way towards the staircase I saw her walking down the steps.

"Hang on!" I shouted as I rushed after her.

Once Hatone and I reached the end of the steps and turned the corner we saw that Lelouch and Rolo were standing there talking to each other.

"Hey Lelouch, Rolo." I said cheerfully.

"Oh hey," Rolo said, Lelouch just looked at us.

"Kikuhana and I are going to go to the fair today, and we wanted to know if you would want to go with us?" Hatone asked them both.

"Sure, why not." Lelouch answered.

"Ok, well we will catch you later then." Hatone seized my hand and dragging me off. We were looking to see if we could find Rivalz.

_Hopefully he's still here._ I thought as we made our way to the other side of the school. Rivalz was sitting on his scooter, he was about to leave when we ran up to him.

"Hey Rivalz!" Hatone yelled catching his attention.

"Before you go, I have something to ask you," I said staring at him. "Lelouch and Rolo are going to go to the fair with us, and we wanted to know if you would like to come?"

"Thanks for the invite, but I have to work today." Rivalz told us as he put is helmet on.

"Ok then, but we need to do something together on your next day off." I added.

With that Rivalz drove off and Hatone and I headed home to get ready.

Hatone got changed into a long sleeved brown shirt, with a crème-yellow tank top over it, and light blue jeans. I changed into a white tee shirt, with a brown jacket, and dark blue jeans.

It was 6:00 and the door bell rang, I sprinted over to the door and opened it. Lelouch and Rolo were standing their.

"Are you two ready to go?" Lelouch asked me.

"Yeah, just give me on sec." I turned around and went into the living room, and told Sayoko and Sota that we were leaving. I then snatched the keys that were on the counter and went out the front door. Hatone was opening the garage when I came out side.

"Who wants to drive?" I asked holding up the keys that were laced in my fingers.

Rolo volunteered and I tossed the keys to him. Rolo got into the driver seat, Lelouch in the passenger, and Hatone and I got into the back.

*********************************At the fair******************************

Once Rolo parked the car, we all got out and made our way across the street. We paid the admission fee and went inside.

"So, what should we do first?" I asked turning my attention to the three.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to get something to eat!" Hatone said overjoyed, fair food was the best.

"Ok, good idea." I laughed. Hatone and I were looking around to see what we wanted to eat as Rolo and Lelouch followed close behind us.

"Fried Rattle snake?...huh…I wonder how that would taste like." I said stopping in my tracks. I looked to see where Hatone was and saw that she was walking towards a turkey leg stand. I chuckled and walk over to the stand that said Fried Rattle Snake and ordered some. Hatone and I walked to a table with Lelouch and Rolo and started to eat.

"It tastes like chicken." Rolo said a bit surprised.

"I guess it does." I said popping another peace into my mouth. Once we finished eating, we decided to go on some rides. Later on Hatone managed to convince Rolo, Lelouch and me to go on a rollercoaster with her, this one had lots of loops. Once we got off the rollercoaster, I stumbled my way towards the gate and grabbed a hold of it. Hatone, Rolo and Lelouch followed behind me.

"That…was…Awesome! Let's do that again!" Hatone shouted with a smile.

"No! Never!" I barked at Hatone, and covered my mouth. My stomach was turning. Lelouch and Rolo started to laugh.

We all decided that we were about done with the rides for the night and just walked around the fair for a while.

"It's cold….." I said out of the blue.

"No it's not, it's pretty warm." Hatone said staring at me.

"No…It's freezing!" I growled with a shiver. "You can't tell me that you're not cold." I said turning my head to face Lelouch and Rolo.

"Hatone's right, it is kind of warm." Rolo said staring back at me. I gave him a oh-really? look and then glanced at Lelouch hoping that he would agree with me on the weather. Before I could hear Lelouch's answer, Hatone got close to me and whispered by my ear.

"You're not really cold, your just hoping that Lelouch will give you his jacket, aren't you?" Hatone said in a somewhat mocking tone. My eyes went wide and I could feel my face heat up.

"W-what?" I shook my head. " No I-I." I stopped talking when she came to a halt and gasped.

"Come on, I need an extra pair of hands!" Hatone grabbed Rolo's wrist and was dragging him off. Lelouch and Rolo were both confused.

"What was that all about?" Lelouch asked.

"She must have found the fried food stand, knowing her; she'll probably come back with a lot of stuff." I said almost giggling.

Lelouch and I stood in the spot that Hatone and Rolo left us, and started to talk but our conversation was interrupted.

"Knock the bottles down and win a prize." A male voice said. Lelouch and I looked to our right and saw that we were standing in front of a prize games. There was a teenage boy who looked about our age. He had short dirty blond hair and blue green eyes, he was holding three baseballs and was looking right at us.

"You with the white jacket and black hair, what do you say? You don't expect to take this lovely lady home without a gift do you?" The boy asked with a slight grin.

_Wait…he thinks that were on a date!_ My face felt hot and I didn't know what to do.

Lelouch shook his head lightly with a small smile, it was almost that same expression he had when someone making a wrong chess move thinking that they would win.

"It couldn't hurt to try. And if I don't he's not going to lay off." Lelouch said not even fazed the slightest. He looked at me slightly and walked over to the stand. Lelouch threw the ball at the bottles and missed the first time. I bit my lip while leaning to one side and rested on of my elbows on my other arm. I curled a peace of hair around my face to hide a smile. I didn't know if I was embarrassed in a way, but why would I be? He tried again and then hit his target. I heard Hatone and Rolo's voices getting closer and I turned my head around to see them.

"Here." Lelouch said handing me a dark gray stuffed wolf toy with a red bow on its neck.

I smiled. "It's so cute. Thank you Lelouch."

"Take it!" Hatone said handing me and Lelouch our fried treat.

The four of us walked out of the fair and back into the parking lot. When we got to the car Hatone opened the passenger door and pulled down the seat so we could get in. Once both of us were in the back she saw my toy.

"Aww that's so cute, when did you get that?" She asked now holding it.

"When you and Rolo left, Lelouch got it for me." I answered. Hatone had a small smile, I taped her on the shoulder.

Lelouch put his seat back up and got in as Rolo started the car. When we got back to our house, Rolo pulled into the drive way. Rolo helped Hatone get out of the car, and Lelouch helped me.

"Thanks for going with us." Hatone said smiling at them.

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun." I said looking at my toy, and back at the 'brothers'. "It wouldn't have been that fun with just the two of us," I added.

"Glad we came." Rolo said laughing a bit.

Hatone opened up the door and we all came in. I walked up stares first thing without thinking about the guests. Hatone was to busy talking to Rolo that she didn't notice. I looked in Sota's room to see he was asleep and Sayoko was sitting at the end of the bed with a storybook. Sayoko saw me and walked out of the room.

"I hope he wasn't much trouble."

"No, not at all." Sayoko replied.

As Sayoko made her way down the stairs, I walked into Sota's room and tucked him in. I then went to head back down and I saw Lelouch on the landing.

"We're going to go." He said.

I nodded and walked to the front door with him. Sayoko, Rolo, and Lelouch stared to walk down the sidewalk as Hatone and I waved goodbye.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

I was in the Library looking for a History Book, and humming a song to myself. I found the book I was looking for but it was on the top shelf. I climbed the latter and reached for the book. I realized that I hadn't brought the latter close enough to the book; so I had two choices. I could climb back down the latter and reposition it, or grab the side of the latter and lean for the book… I chose to take my chances and see if I could grab the book. My fingers clutched the book's spine and pulled myself back to the latter. As I placed my foot down on the step I missed the second step and smashed back down the floor.

"Ow!" I yelped holding onto my back and winced in pain. I opened an eye to see Lelouch standing in front of me.

"Are you ok?" he asked lending me a hand.

"Yeah, I think so." I reached out my hand and grabbed Lelouch's. I was now on two feet. "What were you doing that made you fall?" Lelouch asked me as I leaned against the bookshelf.

"I was trying to get a b—" The book I had been trying to get fell and landed on my head. "Why…" I mumbled growling and clutched my head in my hands.

Lelouch and I walked outside of the library to see Hatone, Rolo, and Rivalz talking to someone. Once we got closer we could tell who it was.

"Milly! Hey," I said hugging her. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you guys wanted to come to a karaoke bar with me later." Milly told us.

"Ok, that sound's like fun." Hatone replied.

"Alright, I'll catch you later, bye"

********************************At our house****************************

I was lying on the couch holding my stuffed toy wolf in the air, thinking about what happed last night at the fair. Hatone was outside in the front yard when Lelouch and Rolo showed up. The three came inside and I sat up when I heard the door close, placing the toy in my lap. Rolo and Hatone were talking by the front door. I glanced up at Lelouch who was leaning over the couch.

"Thanks again" I said smiling.

"For what?" Lelouch asked.

"For last night; I can't remember the last time I had so much fun."

I stared to play with my locket that was around my neck. "Oh, Lelouch, I almost forgot; how did you do on your history report?" I asked looking up at him.

"…An A," He paused. "Why? What about you?"

"I barely made it to a B! How did you get a better grade then me?"

"Maybe I paid attention better then you." Lelouch said with a small smile.

"Yeah right! You're always falling asleep in class." I folded my arms across my chest, thought for a second and then gasped. "You used your Geass on the teacher to get the answers, didn't you?"

Lelouch chuckled. "I knew it!" My reaction was a little too loud because I saw Hatone glance over at me.

I turned around and placed my hands on the top part of the chair. Lelouch stood up straight.

"That's cheating!" I told him.

Lelouch and I then started to laugh. Lelouch hardly laughed and I was glad to know he still remembered how to. The door bell rang, Hatone answered it. Milly was standing in the doorway with Rivalz.

"Ready to go?" Milly asked

"Yeah, you and Rivalz lead the way." Hatone told her.

Hatone and Rolo walked outside and I placed my toy on the chair and got up.

"Come on." I told Lelouch.

***************************At the Karaoke bar*****************************

The six of use sat in a booth and talked until we head a familiar voice.

"Come on, I think this is the address Milly gave us." Gino told Anya as they walked in.

"Gino!" Hatone and I shouted in delight as we ran over to him.

Lelouch sighed. "You invited the Knights?" Rolo questioned.

"Yup." Milly said smiling.

"It's nice to see you two." Gino laughed at me and sister's sudden reaction.

"Hey, Anya." I greeted her.

"Hello" Anya said quietly, still focused on her Electronic Diary.

Milly walked up onto the stage, took the microphone, and started to sing.

_Skater Boy_ by Avril Lavigne: .com/watch?v=r6Og8HI-YPw

Once the song was over Milly walked off the stage and back to where we were all sitting.

"So, does anyone else want to give it a shot?" Milly asked waiting for a response.

"Sure, I'll go." Rivalz said.

_Invisible_ by Clay Aiken: .com/watch?v=iYaLwoTRDTQ

After Rivalz finished singing, we all talked for a bit.

"Hatone, what about you? Want to go sing?" Milly asked.

"Umm, maybe in a little bit..." Hatone told Milly.

"Oh, come on, please? Please? Please?"

"Alright…fine." Hatone said getting up with a groan.

_Fearless _by Taylor Swift .com/watch?v=6pC024Dap70

Hatone finished singing and sat by me. I noticed Anya fooling around with her Electronic Diary again.

"Anya? What are you doing?" I asked her.

"I'm recording your vocal talents." she told me in an emotionless voice.

The girl confused me at times, but she was fun. It was getting closer to closing time.

"Kiku," Milly said getting my attention.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you go sing, before we leave?"

"But, I uh…I don't really sing." I said hoping that I fooled her.

"Liar!" Milly shouted I just stared at Milly as did the rest of our table.

"You filled in for one of the lead singers, when we had that festival at Ashford last year. Don't you remember?" I blushed remembering that we had to ware a bunny suit when we sang; it was the costume for the band. "Oh, yeah….." I mumbled.

"Wait, what happened?" Gino asked smiling a little.

"That's right; you and Anya weren't at Ashford at that time." Hatone stated.

"Kikuhana filled in for one of the singers that couldn't make it and Hatone filled in for one of the guitar players." Milly explained. "They also would stay after school with a few others in the music room."

"Milly!" Hatone and I both barked, which caused it to echo. Milly could never mind her own business. Everyone at our table laughed.

"Is that so?" Gino said a bit surprised. "I would have never guessed that you two would do something like that." I shrugged not really knowing what else to say. With that out in the open I choose to go up and sing. "(I'm only going to sing something that I know by heart and feel comfortable singing in front of everyone.)" I thought as I flipped through another track. I took the microphone and started to sing.

_Change_ by Taylor Swift: .com/watch?v=UcVp4BniyUU

After I finished singing, I walked back to the group. I was standing next to Lelouch when Milly put her arm around my neck which scared me, causing me to stiffen. She also wrapped her arm around Hatone's neck as we walked outside. We all said our goodbyes and headed home.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Hatone, Rolo, Rivalz, Lelouch, and I were all sitting on a bench in the school courtyard getting ready to enjoy lunch.

"Hey, does anyone know where Kallen is?" Hatone asked taking a sip out of her soda.

"Yeah, she's been skipping classes lately." Rivalz stated.

I glanced up at Lelouch and then looked at Rivalz and Hatone who looked eager for a response.

"Uh maybe she got sick again and had to stay home. You both know she use to get sick easy." I said rather quickly trying to cover the fact that I knew where she really was. Hatone and Rivalz decided not to worry about it too much and went back to eating their food. I glanced up at Lelouch. As I stared at Lelouch I started to think about the first time I saw Zero face-to-face.

* * *

It was a dark cloudy day. There was somewhat of a breeze and it smelled like it could rain. I had finished my school for the day. Hatone was sick and had to stay home, so I didn't want to make any stops, I just wanted to get home as soon as possible to check up on her. As I started to walk home I crossed by an ally and stopped. This ally was sort of like a shortcut to our house…well not really a shortcut but it did cut the walking time in half. I never really went through it because of all the thugs that could be lurking in there. But as I noticed the clouds getting darker; and the fact that Hatone never liked to be alone. I decided to go through it anyway, despite my concern. A few minutes passed by and I couldn't shake this bad feeling.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." I muttered to myself. I took a few more steps…. There then was a loud boom, and felt a sharp pain in my left side. My right hand was cupped over my side and felt this warm liquid run down. My eyes widened as I looked at my palm and saw red liquid. I had been shot. I collapsed to the floor, my vision started to get fuzzy and I looked back up to see some one run off into the shadows that must have been the shooter.

Zero was on the phone and giving orders to Oghi.

"Ohgi, I need you to get Tohdoh and his group and head towards Alpha 5. It that under stood?" Zero demeaned.

"Right away sir." Ohgi replied.

Zero hung up the cell and was about to head over to where the Black Knight's were when he heard a gun shot. Zero decided to go see what was going on, not knowing if it was a member causing a riot.

I manage to lean myself against the wall. My hand on my side, trying to stop the blood from flowing so fast. My eyes clinched closed and leaned my head against the wall. The pain was something I had ever imagined.

_This is it. This is really the end for me isn't it? Why did I go through this stupid ally! If I wasn't in such a hurry to get home I could have avoided this!_

I opened my eyes and looked down at my wound…my vision had only gotten blurrier. I looked stright ahead, and saw someone was standing in front of me. My eyes widened, even though my vision was almost gone, I could tell who was standing in front of me.

_Z-Zero…what does this terrorist want with me?_ I asked myself as I stared to shake.

_Kikuhana?... Why is she…_ Zero looked and the ground around me and saw that there was blood. He also noticed the blood on my clothes and my hands.

_Wait! So that gun shot I heard before…She's the one who got shot._ Lelouch clinched his jaw. _I have to do something…but what?_

Zero then reached his right hand out to grab a hold of me. I put my left hand behind me and tried to grab a hold of something I could use as a weapon, hoping some peace of trash I grabbed would be use full. I grabbed a peace of broken glass, that had once been apart of a bottle, and swung it at him. Zero pulled back his hand that was cut. I saw blood trickle from his hand. My body gave in and I collapsed to the ground. My eyes close and I was barley conscious. I felt arms wrap around me as I completely lost conscious. I was now being carried bridal style.

* * *

I snapped out of my train of thought when Hatone poked me in the face.

"Hey Kiku…are you just going to sit there? Or are we going to head back to class?" She asked almost poking me again.

"I'm coming." I chuckled.

School was now over and Hatone, Rivalz, and Rolo were taking care of what needed to be done for the Student Counsel. Lelouch and I were in the courtyard waiting for them.

"Lelouch?" I called, he looked at me and waited for me to finish my question .

"Do you remember the promise I made you?" I asked staring at him.

"Of course I do." Lelouch told me, his eyes almost closed.

* * *

It was about a month since I was out of school because I was in the hospital, recovering from my gun shot wound. Everyone at school was relived to see I was ok. I guess Suzaku told them what happened considering he was at the hospital most often to check up on me besides Sota and Hatone. Suzaku would ask me if I could remember anyone at all the day I got shot, and for some reason I couldn't remember much. Now I was able to start going back to school. I came across Lelouch in the hall.

"Hey Lelouch." I said trying not to worry him like I did with the others.

"Hey, " He smiled softly. "so you're doing better?"

"Yeah…" I started to drift off in thought.

"Is something wrong?" Lelouch asked a bit concerned.

"It's just…I know I didn't go to the hospital. Someone brought me there…but I can't remember who."

_If she knows that Zero found her then I'm going to have to use my Geass on her._ Lelouch was now in deep thought of his own and it looked as if he was arguing with himself.

"Lelouch? Are you ok?" I asked. A fellow student who was late for a class banged into me and caused me to drop my books. This snapped Lelouch back into reality. I picked up most of them and Lelouch waited for me to stand up before handing me two more. Once I took the books from Lelouch, and saw his hand. His right hand had a scar across it.

"What happened to your hand?" I asked him.

"I injured myself in P.E." Lelouch answered closing his hand. The bell rang and we had to go to our classes.

"I guess I'll catch you later." I told him heading off to class. In class I recalled something that happened to me the night I got shot.

_Zero then reached his right hand out to grab a hold of me. I put my left hand behind me and tried to grab a hold of something I could use as a weapon. I grabbed a peace of broken glass and swung it at him. I ended up cutting his hand. Zero pulled back his hand that was cut. I saw his blood trickle from his hand._

Class was long over and I was standing in the courtyard. Lelouch walked out of school and saw me standing there.

_Why is she still here?_ he thought as he walked over to me. Lelouch was now standing in front of me and I was staring at the ground.

"Lelouch?..." I paused. "Are...are you Zero?" I finally managed to ask.

Lelouch's eyes widened. "W-what? Why would you think that?" Lelouch was just stalling long enough so I would look at him.

"Your hand…no one gets injured like that in P.E. Also you always try to avoid that class as much as you can. I also know that I cut Zero's hand." I said trying not to shake.

"So why not turn me in?" This caught be by surprise.

"Because…I want to know why. Why do you go on living the life of a terrorist?" Glancing up at Lelouch. I saw that his left eye looked different. I quickly looked back down and waited for an answer.

"If you must know, I became Zero for Nunnally." He paused before continuing. "When I was 10 and Nunnally was 7 our mother was assassinated, Nunnally was paralyzed by bullet wounds in her legs, and went blind due to psychological trauma of witnessing our mother's death. Our father later exiled us to Japan as political prisoners. From that point on I decided that I would do what ever it took to make the world a kinder and safer place for her to live in. That is why I became Zero, the leader of the Black Knights."

I couldn't believe that something like that could have happened to them. Lelouch had to grow up at an early age. He took care of his sister for seven years. I could hardly find any words to say. I finally spoke up.

"…T-Then let me help you…" Was all I could say. Lelouch looked sort of puzzled.

"Let me become a part of the Black Knights…let me help you create this better world."

"Why?" Lelouch asked me. I looked up at him.

"Because you have been through so much…no one has been there to help you. So let me. I'll make you a promise: I promise to help you fulfill your dream…no matter what."

* * *

It was the next day and I was at the Black Knight's hideout, we were having a meeting. I leaned my chair back and started to fettle with my Knightmare key that was around my neck. As I looked at my key I started to remember my first time in the Black Knights.

* * *

Lelouch was dressed as Zero and was starting to rethink letting me join. "You alright?"

"We'll see as this plays out," he answered.

"Not my fault, you agreed to let me join." Zero and I finally got into the room and he closed the door. Lelouch look off his helmet and pulled down the black mask he had covering his mouth.

"Here change into this." He said giving me an all black outfit. I went into the closet and changed. I then opened the door and stepped out.

"Dose it fit ok?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes. Thank you for the outfit, now hopefully the other members won't be too concerned about a new member joining." I said walking over to Lelouch. Lelouch put his Zero mask back on and we both walked out of the room. He turned and faced me.

"I need to take care of a few things. Do you think that you will be ok by yourself?"

"I think I'll be fine." I told him and Zero headed off. I felt as if someone was standing behind me. I turned around and there was, he was an older man.

"Hello," He said. "Are you a new member?" he asked with a friendly smile.

"Huh, yes… I am." I replied.

"I'm Ohgi; it's nice to meet you." he said extending his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too." I smiled back. "I'm Kikuhana by the way." I said shaking his hand.

"I got to get going; but if you need any help with anything just let me know." Ohgi informed me before walking off.

"So Zero's got himself a new girlfriend huh?" I heard a loud obnoxious voice say. I looked to my side to see a man with a sol patch and brown hair sitting on a chair.

"Excuse me?" I said facing him.

"He get's bored pretty easy, huh? First C2 now you."

"I'm not Zero's girlfriend." I told him slightly embarrassed._ What in the world would give him that idea?_ I thought as the man spoke again.

"Sure, sure what ever you say," He said obviously wanting me to make a comeback.

I just glared at him and turned my back to him. I tried to ignore him because I was so tempted to knock him out. I decided to walk around the hideout; one, to get away from that guy and two, get a better idea of the place. Ohgi came up to me and told me that Zero wanted to see me and he was in his room. I went over to the room I first went into with when we got here, assuming that was it, and went inside. Lelouch was in the room and so was a girl with green hair.

"C2, I need you to teach Kikuhana how to pilot a Knightmare frame. It will be useful later." Lelouch told the girl with green hair.

"Why do I have to teach the girl?" C2 asked lying down on the couch. Lelouch just stared at her. "Fine," she said getting up. "Just remember we have a contract you and I." C2 left the room. I looked at Lelouch.

"And she is?" I dragged 'is' out a little bit and wait for Lelouch to answer.

"She's just some girl I'm stuck with." He told me.

I left the room and followed C2 to a Knightmare. C2 thought me how to work a Knightmare for the rest of the day.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

"The Emperors gone?" Guilford quested.

Cecile gasped in horror "He's disappeared!"

"He has. I just received word from Prime Minister Schneizel about it. It's important that we restrict this information to only those present here. He also said that this situation is only known to a handful of people in the homeland." Nunnally stated.

"What on earth happened to him?" asked Gilford.

"There is no news on the investigation."

Members from the Imperial Family that were present, started to ask different questions involving leadership and war that included the Chinese Federation.

"And that dynamistic security, if those numbers learn of the situation, you had better have new policies in place," Ms. Lohmeyer said.

"Well, I—"

"People except action from authority figures."

Gino decide to say something, seeing that Nunnally was being overwhelmed with all the choices she had to make. "Uh, Ms. Lohmeyer, do you think you would like to handle this alone?"

"I'm sorry, I meant no disrespect."

Suzaku stared at Nunnally with worry in his eyes.

_Is this for the best? With the Emperor gone, Nunnally should be safe for now…but…_

* * *

Lelouch was sitting in a chair and staring at a computer.

"I've done it. The actions which Britannia has taken prove the Emperor is absent. It seams he is truly trapped in the other realm,"

Lelouch leaned back on his chair, and continued to talk out loud.

"Though I am concerned about what he said before, I am content knowing that Nunnally is safe."

C2 spoke in a light, slightly nerves voice. "Um, what should I be doing know?"

"Lets see now." Lelouch closed his eyes. "Sing me a song while hoping on one foot and warring your clothes inside out." Lelouch was obviously joking about the whole deal, you could tell by his tone of voice.

"Yes, right away master."

"What?" he said silently to himself. Lelouch then spun his chair around to see C2 grabbing the bottom of her shirt and attempted to flip it inside out.

"No wait! I was kidding!" Lelouch jumped out of his chair and ran towards her. He put his hand out, indicating for her to stop. C2 fell to the ground and placed her hands over her head for protection.

"I'm sorry; please don't beat me hard again." C2 was now was puzzled for a second; he had never hit C2 before, he then remembered what happened.

_Her mind is completely reverted…she's now only the slave girl, before the power of Geass came._

Lelouch got on his knee so he could be eyelevel with C2.

"Don't you worry; I would never do anything to harm you at all."

C2 lowered her arms so she could see his face.

"It's the truth. I promise you."

Jeremiah's voice came through the computer.

"Master Lelouch."

"Yes Jeremiah, what is it?" he asked focusing his attention back towards the computer.

* * *

Lelouch walked in the darkly lighted room to see a girl tied to a chair.

"I see, you got her out of there, out of the southern lands cockpit."

"Please forgive me, you ordered me to destroy them all but, killing a member of the Britannian royal family; it was just—"

"Forget it, or rather I should say well done." Lelouch told Jeremiah.

"Tell me Lelouch, what is it you are seeking from that accursed power?" Cornelia asked with her eyes locked on Lelouch's every movement.

"What am I seeking? I'm seeking to save a sister I adore."

"How dare you!" Cornelia muttered.

Cornelia was discussed by what Lelouch said. She found out that Lelouch was Zero, and that Zero was the one who killed her sister Euphemia Since Euphemia was also Lelouch's half-sister she couldn't believe what he was saying could be true.

* * *

"I'm so sorry." Suzaku apologized to Kallen.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kallen asked Suzaku as she punched him in the stomach. "There's no need to apologize!" She yelled as she uppercut him. "It's either right!" Kallen yelled clonking Suzaku in the head. "Or wrong!" She shouted slapped him across the face. "You think you can flip on the good guy review when ever you like?" Kallen shouted as she uppercuted, hit him in the head, and uppercuted Suzaku again. "Not when I'm this ticked off! Kallen Kozuki's a solder not a sideshow!" Kallen plopped herself back into her chair while foiling her legs and arms. "I'm mostly ticked off because you're not resisting."

Suzaku was on his knee and holding onto his side as he looked back up at Kallen.

"There, put me to death…An inmate insulting a Knight of the Round should be good enough reason for anyone.

"No I won't" Suzaku said a bit upset. "Because I'm the one who did wrong.

"No I won't," Kallen said mocking him. "I hate you!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Zero along with Empress Tianzi and Li Xingke were giving a conference speech.

"And so by ratifying this charter, it will give birth to an alliance that will rival the Holy Britannin Empire. And its name shall be…The United Federation of Nations."

"If the forth coming operation to recapture Japan is indeed successful; then other undecided nations will join us in a chain reaction." Xingke said.

"And it will succeed. But we must form the UFN (United Federation of Nations) before Britannia can act. Time decides our victory or defeat. I ask only that you corporate on the focus of our plan. I know representatives here must discuss the needs of there individual countries. But remember once you decide…it will change the course of world history!"

* * *

Suzaku was sitting outside of the Britannian palace with Auther. Anya was leaning on the outside of the building and snapped a picture of Suzaku with her diary/hand held camera.

"Troubled mind?" She asked him in her same emotionless voice as she snapped the picture.

"Nothing but trouble, even though I chose it myself…decisions I made eight years back." Suzaku told her sadly.

"Do you still place trust in him? The you from eight years ago."

"Are you asking if the choices I made were foolish?"

"Memories that people have are always fade. No point in believing in them." Anya told Suzaku as she flipped through her PDA.

"I'd have to disagree with that."

"But I know it." She informed Suzaku as she opened up her diary pages on the handheld PDA. "In my case…I kept a diary from nine years ago. I don't remember anything from it at all. And there's more I don't trust the data I store, don't match with the memories I have."

Suzaku stared at Anya in shock.

_Could that be it? The Emperor's Geass? But why use it on Anya?_

"Even resent things…my memories don't match the recordings at all. Like when fighting the Chinese Federation, they don't—" Anya stopped mid-sentence when she saw something fly towards Suzaku. Auther jumped up and hissed as Suzaku caught something that appeared close to a kunai, with his left hand. A man walked forward and spoke.

"What do people value, most Sir Kururugi? The trader. Their own life of course."

"So I see you returned from the Belarusian front, Sir Bradley,"

Anya looked at the man in orange. "It's the Knight of Ten." She said to herself.

Bradley looked at Anya and then back at Suzaku.

"I see your skills with the ladies are still in tack. Princess Massacre wasn't enough for you?"

Suzaku adjusted his glove.

"Speak another untrue word of her name, and you will have to face me in a duel Sir."

"Oh, it seems you forgot, I'm very well known as the genius of homicides." Bradley reached in his cloak and pulled out three more kunai. "Perhaps being no more then a number, without any true blood line has dull th-."

Suzaku and Bradley were interrupted when a Knightmare landed between them.

A voice came from the Knightmare…this voice belonged to the Knight of One, Bismarck Waldstein. After Bismarck explained the situation he went inside the palace.

* * *

Kallen and Nunnally were continuing their conversation.

"So Lelouch always acted like that, huh?" Kallen asked Nunnally while still laughing.

"My big brother can be so stubborn sometimes, but actually he's really very kind."

"My brother Nagito was like that as well." Bradley walked in the room.

"Ohhh I'd heard we captured the Black Knight Ace. But I didn't expected to find such a lovely young girl." He smirked at Kallen.

"I don't remember I gave you permission to enter this area, Sir Bradley." Nunnally told him.

"My apologies your highness."

"Well, so you're the Vampire of Britannia"

"Yes, to bad we're not on the battlefield or I could saver your blood as well."

"Pitty, so are you here to finish off the hostage?" Kallen asked a bit cocky.

"Not so, hostages only have one value I care for. It seems to hold dear some life, and while alive, one can do anything he has a win for."

"Do you have no since of pride, dear sir Bradley?" Gino asked as he came out of the shadows. "Threading an unarmed, defenseless woman."

"You naïve child, still getting on by family laroft?"

"Hmm…Tell me, are you implying it's easy to become a Knight of the Round on family reputation alone?"

* * *

The UFN's Supreme Council Chair United States of Japan Representative Kaguya Sumeragi took the stage.

"A number of Nations have agreed to pursue a fighting force with anyone country. They have chosen the Black Knights."

"We hear by…except. Our acceptance also allows UFN funding and personal involvement. In return we will become the shield of every leading nation, and it's sword to expose any existing foe." Zero declared.

The people were cheering with excitement until a familiar face popped on the television nation wide.

"Here me Zero." Charles spoke. Lelouch was paralyzed in fear.

"Zero, you thought this would surprise me?"

_T-that's imposable! He's still alive?_

Charles continued to speak. However Lelouch couldn't hear anything his father was saying. It was all fuzzy and unclear to him….Zero started to back up and I looked at him with concern, however I stood my ground when I noticed Todoh looking Zero as he left.

Zero went into his room and started to ague with himself.

_The Emperors still alive….this isn't good. Not good at all. I have to rescue Nunnally at once. Maybe I could use Cornella someway? No, the hostage ploy will have no effect on him. Perhaps I could use Jeremiah or Rolo? No I can't. And my Geass won't work on him. Should I revel to the world that Zero's Lelouch? No, if the Black Knight's found out that there leader was an enemy prince, I'll lose that too. And rescuing Nunnally is useless if no country will bother to help us! What should I do?_

C2 came up behind Lelouch with a plate that had a peace of pizza on it.

"Uh, Master? I kept this last peace so you could have it. You left with out having breakfast, and must me hungry. So please if you-"

"Be quiet!" Lelouch yelled as he swung his arm around. Lelouch knocked the plate out of C2's hand and knocked her to the ground in the process. The plate smashed on the ground and pieces of glass was around C2. Lelouch looked at C2's hand and saw that her finger was cut.

"Hey…" he said softly as he walked towards her.

C2 covered her head. "Please forgive me master, I'll clean it up at once...!"

"No, leave it there." He told her as he got down to her level. He grabbed her hand with the cut finger. "Be careful...you're bleeding."

C2 looked at her hand. "No It's fine…I'm ok I get cut up all the time."

"….all the time….."

"Bleeding feels even better when it's cold. It feels warm on your outside. It stings a bit, but only on the outside, and that's better then hurt on your inside. It's just any kind of warmth helps you try to keep going."

Lelouch placed his shaking hand on C2's.

"Oh look it master you're shaking, are you cold now?"

"Yeah maybe, maybe I am….and the hurt on the inside, how's it healed?"

"You just think of….some friends….I never really had one like family that always comes and goes. I mean someone special who stands beside you. At least. That's what I hear friends do.

"Yes they do."

"I'm right? A friend will stand by your side."

"Exactly a friend will stand by your side."

Lelouch got up from the ground, pulled out his phone, and called someone.

Suzaku answered the phone.

Suzaku: I'm here.

Lelouch: It's Lelouch.

Suzaku: I know.

Lelouch: Oh, so…have you seen the news?

Suzaku: About Area 11 becoming a battle again. Yes

Lelouch: The Tokyo Settlement, it will be in danger?

Suzaku: Depends…on your decisions.

Lelouch: Huh?

Suzaku: Lelouch…are you Zero?

Lelouch: Yes I am. I am Zero.

Suzaku: Now tell me why an enemy of Britannia is calling?

Lelouch: Help me. Please save Nunnally. The Emperor has been using her as hostage. To try and lure me into a trap. Don't you see? That's why I had to operate in secret. Please Suzaku you're the only one I can turn to now.

Suzaku: How dare you. You think that request means anything to me?

Lelouch: No I don't. But I need your help. I need it now.

Suzaku: Always so selfish.

Lelouch: Yes. You're all I have. The only friend I can turn to.

Suzaku: Hump.

Lelouch: Suzaku! Protect here…its Nunnally….My hearts begging….

Suzaku: Fine then. However on one condition; I will protect Nunnally. But you must come to Area 11 by yourself, where she is. The place will be the Kururugi shrine. The two of us will meet there. Alone.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Lelouch was standing at the bottom of the Kururugi Shrine. As Lelouch started to walk up the stairs he remembered what happen the last time he was here.

_Has it really been eight years? Eight years since Nunnally and I were left here alone at the Kururugi shrine. In there…that was where we first met Suzaku. You always were stubborn. But of course…that was the reason. The reason you became the first and only friend I ever had…..and that's why, I think I'll take a chance on you Suzaku._

Lelouch had now reached the top of the Kururugi shrine and Suzaku was there waiting for him.

"You came alone?" Suzaku asked a bit hard.

"I promised I would."

"You have a lot of nerve coming here."

"According to this particular situation there were 31 roots I could take; especially with Brittana being so loose with the roots leading to the royal family."

"That's not what I meant Lelouch. Showing your face in front of me, that's what, took nerves." Lelouch was surprised by what Suzaku was saying.

"Not your own daring. But you promised…I have no reason to believe any of your promises at this point." Suzaku finished.

"Then explain to me, why did you come here alone as well? After what you did."

"You want to know. I'm fed up with lying." There was a brief pause. "I had to lie to Nunnally…just the way you have….that's the worse thing." Suzaku started to let his emotions get the better of him, his voice changed from being calm; to being a bit on the aggressive side.

"Some friend you were, you've been betraying me all along! Not just me either, but everyone on the Student Counsel too, and even Nunnally." Suzaku turned his head away from Lelouch and closed his eyes. Suzaku opened his eyes and faced Lelouch when held up a purplish/blue pen that was outlined in yellow and had white wing-like designs that stuck out on the side.

"And don't forget Euphie." Suzaku stared directly at Lelouch. "I need to know, did you use your Geass power on Euphie? Be honest…"

Lelouch looked off to the side and then anwered.

"…Yes….."

"You caused her to massacre the Japanese."

Lelouch paused for a second just before answering "I ordered her to do it…."

"Why would you use your Geass like that? Answer me!" Suzaku demanded.

"To motivate the Japanese people. If the Special Administrative Zone of Japan had been established, then the Black Knights would have clasped." Lelouch spoke in an even tone.

"And Shirley's death?"

"Also my fault."

Tears started to fill Suzaku's eyes.

"You're not even human, you know that?" Suzaku choked out the words. "Shirley and Euphie….Were both of them nothing more then pawns for your ambitions?"

"Yes that's right, so all the sin is mine alone to shoulder. My little sister had nothing to do with it."

"You coward! How could you use Nunnally like that?"

Lelouch got onto his knees and looked down at the ground.

"Suzaku…I'm sorry." Lelouch was really upset for what pain he caused Suzaku.

"For the first time in my life I'm bowing down to another person. Shame and honor mean nothing to me. All I want is this….and my Geass be lost. Just please, you have to save Nunnally, I beg of you-"

Lelouch was cut off when Suzaku placed his foot over Lelouch head and kicked his face to the ground. Suzaku kept his foot on Lelouch's head making it imposable for Lelouch to sit back up.

"After everything you done, you really think this is sufficient? You belive that some bowing and begging is enough for me to forgive you?"

Lelouch managed to lift his head off the ground enough to respond.

"Of course I don't …but it's all I got...I have nothing left, left to offer. You're the only person in the world who can save my sister now."

"So you belive…that I'll just forget the past and forgive you? That everyone will just forgive you!" Suzaku being overwhelmed with anger started to push Lelouch's face more into the ground.

"The people you tricked. The people that died thanks to you!" Suzaku's voice become more fierce as he clinched the purplish/ blue pen in his hand. "And what about Euphie! You want to apologize? Bring Euphie back to life right now!" Suzaku's voice trembled and cracked at the last sentence he spoke. "I want to see you save the world with all your malice right now! Right now!" Suzaku pushed down his foot harder on Lelouch's head. "You're Zero the miracle worker, aren't you?"

"I've performed no miracles. It's all been calculation and stage production. The mask they call Zero's a symbol, a device that helps me tell lies." Lelouch said this between hard breaths.

"A device? You don't really expect me to buy that do you?" Suzaku removed his foot from the back of Lelouch's head and pulled him to his feet by the collar of his shirt.

"If you're going to tell a lie, keep it up tell the very end."

"I can't go back to the past, it's not a choice, you know I can't undo what's all ready been done!" Lelouch informed him.

"Lelouch you will answer me!" Suzaku shouted as he threw Lelouch backwards. Lelouch landed flat on his back.

"Why did you use your Geass on me to make me want to live? WHY?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"The Geass you used on me that drives me to live has corrupted my convictions. Why would you put such a curse on me?" Suzaku questioned Lelouch, who was still on the ground.

"I only did it because I wanted to survive…" Lelouch responded.

"And why did you save me when I was accused of Prince Clovies's murder?"

"I wanted to make the Japanese trust me, that's all."

"Why did you save the Student Counsel from the hotel jacking?" Suzaku asked getting more frustrated.

"Because I thought it presented an ideal opportunity for the Black Knights."

Lelouch was staring at the ground in despair as Suzaku kept his eyes locked on him.

_The look in his eyes…I know that look. The look of torment that comes from bottling up a lie; that's why I joined the Brittian army…for redemption. So that the tragedy wouldn't repeat it's self._

"…you're lying, aren't you? Lelouch, there's only one way to redeem yourself for those lies. Turn your faults hood into the truth. You told the world a lie when you proclaimed you were a knight for justice. Why don't you live up to that lie by trying to become a true knight for justice? Then you'll have to keep the lie going to the very end."

"But how?...how could I do that?"

"By putting an end to this war, you are Zero, this job, only Zero can do it. It's with in your power to bring peace and happiness to the world,"

Suzaku offered his hand to Lelouch. "If you do that, I'll save Nunnally."

"Y-you will. You'll save her."

"But we'll work together, one last time, for her sake."

Lelouch reached for Suzaku's hand. "I'm grateful. The two of us together, we can accomplish anything."

A gun went off and Suzaku was back on his two feet. "W-what tha?"

"Hold it right there Zero, we know your true identity." A voice from a Knightmare spoke.

Four Brittian solders appeared in front of Suzaku. "Are you alright Sir Kururugi?"

One asked. "Please step back," another cautioned.

Lelouch got to his feet and two solders had there guns pointed at him.

"S-suzaku," the other two solders grabbed a hold of Lelouch's arms.

"You set me up from the start?" Lelouch finished.

"No wait,-"

Kannon placed his hand on top of Suzaku's right shoulder and spoke. "You've done a great deed Sir Kururugi, excellent work. You've managed to bring this war to an end."

Lelouch's eyes were damp. "I see. You planed to sell me out again…you betrayed me Suzaku…YOU BETRAYED ME!"

* * *

Gino was showing Kallen an Ashford Academy year book he found.

"It's because Suzaku's been acting so wired lately, I thought that this might help take things off his mine for a while." Gino said.

"This was in the Student Counsel room?" Kallen asked.

"Yeah, I found it hidden deep in a locker, like it was something valuable. There are a few photos missing here and there though, ones of you too. But I suppose he couldn't leave evidence that shows him paling around with a terrorist. And yet, everyone appears, well…" he trailed off.

Kallen saw a photo of Suzaku and Lelouch smiling. "_That's right, he-_"

Gino saw the same picture. "So he can look like that too, huh?" Gino said out loud.

Kallen looked up at Gino. "I've never seen Suzaku smile like that, he's so…happy" He added.

"Good for him." Kallen said looking off.

Gino closed the yearbook. "Hey look,"

"What?"

"I understand that you're a Brittian-Eleven half-breed, right?"

Kallen's attention was back on Gino.

"If you chose the name Stadtfeld instead of Kozuki you can very well have a good life, couldn't you? Even become a Knight of the Round if you had such ambitions."

"Is this going somewhere?"

"What I mean is, wouldn't you like to come back over to our side, Kallen?"

* * *

Lelouch was thrown into the back of a highly guarded car.

A TV that was in the back of the car turned on and someone appeared on the screen.

It was Schneizel.

"How sad, Zero killer of royalty. It's tragic that it would be you, my own younger brother." Schneizel said in a somewhat mocking tone.

"You're brother…"

"However Lelouch, I'm willing to inter see on your behalf. You realize of course you can't simply be excused for the crimes you committed, but your life may just be spared."

"So you think you can take pity on me?" Lelouch yelled.

"Y-you mean?" Suzaku asked astonished.

"Yes, this was all orders by Prince Schneizel. He figured that if we followed you, you would lead us to Zero. You see, his highness was well aware that you and Zero shared an unusual relationship." Kannon told Suzaku.

Before Lelouch went to the Kururugi shrine he had used his Geass on Guilford. So whenever Guilford would see Lelouch place his hand on his neck, Guilford will see Lelouch as Princess Cornelia; and since Guilford is Cornelia's knight it is his job to keep her out of harms way. Guilford was watching Lelouch from his Knightmare frame, and Lelouch knew that so he placed his hand over his neck. The Geass then caused Guilford to see Lelouch as Cornelia. Guilford used his Knightmare to rip off the top of the car, grab a hold of Lelouch and took off into the forest.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Guilford had brought Lelouch to his Knightmare that was in the forest. Once Lelouch was inside his Knightmare he made his way into the Tokyo Settlement. When he arrived there he used his chess-shape switch to turn on the Gefjun Disturbers that was attached to the trains. So any 5th Generation Knightmare Frames or younger would be stopped in their tracks.

"New orders, Black Knights the Gefjen Disturbers has immobilize all commutations and Pre-5thgeneration Knightmares throughout the Tokyo Settlement. The enemy's military might has been cut in half. Hit all manger areas and eliminate there ability to strike back. We must achieve these goals before the main forces under Schneizel's command arrive here. By establishing our defense line, we'll isolate the government vero. If we can seize Viceroy Nunnally the victory will be ours." Lelouch informed the Black Knights.

* * *

"Zero? Zero's on his way?" Kallen asked Gino happily with a smile.

"Look at that smile. Now that's more like the real you Kallen. It's too bad; your wish won't come true; because I and my Tristan are going to fight for Brittana." Gino told Kallen and then headed off.

* * *

"Nina! You don't know what your doing!" Cecile warned. Nina was getting ready to plight the Lancelot.

"By if we don't act Zero will take over the Tokyo Settlement!" Nina argued back.

"But your not a deviser, you may have designed the system but you have no battle skills." Lloyd also tried reasoning with Nina.

"With the FCC I can at least defend the government vero."

"But are you willing to actually fire the F.L.E.I.J.A? But more impotently are you prepared not to fire it?" Suzaku asked Nina as he walk closer to the Lancelot.

* * *

"Rolo, how is the infiltration proceeding?" Lelouch asked.

"Sayoko and her group have gone on ahead of us. We will meet up with them shortly. It's all arranged."

"Good, make sure you take Nunnally alive!" Lelouch turned his headset off and saw on the Shinkirō's screen there was a white Knightmare coming towards him. It was the Lancelot.

"So you've come Suzaku."

_I'm the only one who can make Lelouch, - make Zero atone for what he's done._ Suzaku turned on his head set on so he could talk to Lelouch. "Listen up Zero; call off your attack, this unit is equipped with a high healed warhead. If I unleash it, it could cause catastrophic damage beyond all known limits." Suzaku cautioned Zero.

"Like I'd believe anything you'd say." Lelouch growled. "Jeremiah!"

"Yes your Majesty." Jeremiah said has he used the Siegfried to shove the Lancelot away.

Lancelot was guarding against the Siegfried and trying to push it away. "Lord Jeremiah is that you? Why?" Suzaku questioned outraged.

"Suzaku Kururugi, I owe you a debt, I sympathize you and I respect you. However in this situation; loyalty comes over all!" The Siegfried was ready to use one of its special moves, "Take this!" Jeremiah fired eight missiles at the Lancelot, but the Lancelot used its shield to block the damage. Lancelot was avoiding all of Siegfried's attacks.

"Guilford," Lelouch called. "Assist Jeremiah, slay Suzaku Kururugi."

"Lord Jeremiah! The reason I'm here is to put an end to his battle!" Suzaku tried to reason with him.

"Are you saying you can do it? You can dissipate Zero's torment?" Jeremiah asked in disbelief. Gilford then kicked Suzaku's Knightmare so that Gilford could get his Knightmare in front of the Lancelot. Siegfried garbed a hold of the Lancelot. A Slash Harken hit the Skinkiro, but Lelouch manage to get his Knightmare's shield up in time.

"No one can defeat a Knight of the Round, no one!" Gino smirked as he hit the Siegfried with a double-edged scythe.

"Gino, thank you," Suzaku said focusing back on Zero.

"Can't you be a little happier when someone saves your life?" Gino joked. "Lord Jeremiah, so what they said about Orange was true; huh?" Gino asked deflecting Jeremiah's attack.

"Orange you say?" Jeremiah chuckled. "That is the name of my loyalty,"


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Answer me Zero, if you started this battle because of me then let me explain." Suzaku said to Lelouch.

"Filled with concede as ever. You betrayed your father and all Japan; of course you would betray your friends too. That's who you are," Lelouch growled.

Anya and her Mordred collided with the Shinkro and pushed Lelouch away from Suzaku and the Lancelot.

"Anya, wait," Suzaku told her, but she was already gone. Gino showed up on Suzaku's screen in the corner so that the radar was still showing.

"Suzaku, leave Zero to Anya." Gino told Suzaku.

"Which one do you think is stronger? Your shield or my Stark Hadron Cannon?" Anya asked Zero in her same emotionless tone.

"Even this shield...can't withstand this for very long." Lelouch muttered under his breath.

* * *

One of the Britannan soldiers was ordered to execute Kallen. Before the solider had a chance to get close to Kallen; Sayoko hit him in the back, knocking him unconscious.

"Sayoko!" Kallen said happily with tears in her eyes.

Sayoko got Kallen out of her cell and reunited her with her Knightmare - Guren Mark-II.

"I think Ms. Milly's former fiancé was behind the changes," Sayoko said walking up to the Knightmare with Kallen. "There seems to be a draft instruction manual with it; shall we try to get it working?" she added.

Kallen stared at her Knightmare. "..It's different some how."

* * *

"Just a little more-" Anya was interrupted by sudden flashes and she clutched onto her head letting go of the controls. Anya's Knightmare fell out of the sky, making Lelouch able to move again.

"What, the Mordred just-"Lelouch was interrupted by four Knightmares using a wire, which was connected to their Knightmares, to hold the Shinkro in place. Bradley then came over with his Knightmare, and was in front of the Shinkro.

"Zero, face it, your black rebellion is domed to fail." Bradley told Lelouch.

"They sent another Knight of the Round?" Lelouch asked himself.

"Here's a question. What do people value most? Answer: their life of course."

Bradley asked Lelouch as he started to use his Knightmare's arm, which transformed into a drill, and started drilling at the Shinkro. "Your shield is the only good thing about your Knightmare." Bradley added.

_I'm in trouble; I used too much energy with the Mordred._ Lelouch thought to himself. Just then I used my Gekka to kick Bradley's Knightmare away from Lelouch's for a split second. Gino and his Tristan then tackled me away from Shinkro. Bradley went to use his drill to pierce the heart of Shinkro, but a Knightmare appeared in front of Shinkro and deflected his attack.

"Be carful what you wish for vampire of Britanna." Kallen's voice called from the Knightmare. "Zero I'm here. Your elite guard Kallen Kōzuki is back on the battle line."

Kallen's Knightmare and Bradley's zipped across the sky fighting one another.

"Eleven, do you know the prime truth of the battle field? Kill a man off the flied and you're a criminal, but kill him on it, and you're a great hero."

"So, the vampire of Britanna wants to be a hero? Is that it?" Kallen asked.

"No, not at all, war allows me too officially take what people value most. Their lives!" Bradley responded.

"Some knight, you're barley a scoundrel!" Kallen yelled as she swung at him.

"And now!" Bradley used his drill to attack Kallen.

"And now what?" Kallen asked blocking his attack with her sword that was attached to the back of her Guren.

"That's not going to work!" Kallen said.

"No? But now I got you in close range." Bradley used his Knightmare to fire a spike with a wire attached to it at Kallen's Guren. Kallen used her Knightmare's hand to grab the wire. "Question, what do you value most? Your own pitiful life!" Kallen then drove her Knightmare's claw into the heart of Bradley's Knightmare and blew it up.

"Good job Kallen, now get back to the government burro and get Nunnally." Lelouch ordered.

"I won't let you!" Suzaku yelled charging his Knightmare closer to the Guren and Shinkro. Guilford tried to stop Suzaku; but Jeremiah stopped Guilford before he could get close to Suzaku.

"Kallen, stand aside!" Suzaku ordered and fired a laser blast at her. Kallen blocked it.

"Forget it Suzaku!"

"No! She deflected the attack"

"So Kallen? In the end you chose the name Kōzuki instead of Stadtfeld." Gino asked amused.

"That's right, so that means you and I do battle once again. So should I be happy or sad about that, Gino?" Kallen asked with a slight smile.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 **

"Suzaku let me settle things with Kallen, ok?" Gino asked with a smirk.

"It won't be easy." Kallen said a little pleased

"I'm sorry Gino. This pilot isn't the kind of opponent you can mess with." Suzaku told Gino while getting in battle position. Kallen used her Guren and threw a punch at Suzaku's Lancelot. Suzaku guarded the attack.

"I need to get into closer range." Suzaku told himself.

"Master Zero, Rolo has found the viceroy. Rolo should be out of their as soon as he sells a Knightmare." Sayoko told Lelouch.

"Excellent," Lelouch said with a smile. "Kallen, finish off Suzaku now. He's the only thing standing in our way."

"Right," Kallen replied.

"Get out of their Suzaku," Lloyd told Suzaku on his headset.

"You can't beat that Guren." Cecile added.

"But …Zero" Suzaku didn't seam to care if his Lancelot couldn't stand up to Kallen's Guren. The Guren shot an energy ball from its hand and shattered the Lancelot's sword.

"I-it's too great…the different in unit performance." Suzaku said.

Kallen used her Guren's long range claw to shatter the Lancelot's shield.

Nina was where Lloyd and Cecile were so she was able to talk to Suzaku as well.

"Fire Suzaku, fire the F.L.E.I.J.A" Nina yelled the order.

"No Nina, power is in the threat. If we actually use it…"

Kallen took another swing at Suzaku, but Suzaku used Lancelot to kick the Guren away. Suzaku used his Knightmare to spin kick the Guren, but Kallen blocked it. The impact was so hard that the Lancelot's left leg disconnected from the rest of the Knightmare.

"I…I can't win…" Suzaku said in shock.

Kallen used the Guren to fly over the Lancelot and was going to stab the heart of it.

"Goodbye Suzaku."

"Kill Suzaku do it." Lelouch ordered Kallen.

"Suzaku fire the F.L.E.I.J.A! You can still save yourself!" Nina shouted.

_But if I do that…even if it coast's me my life,_ Suzaku's train of though paused. _that's right…this is redemption. I have to accept it. This is where I'm going to…to…_ at that moment Suzaku remembered what happened on Kamine Island. On the island Zero/Lelouch used his Geass on Suzaku to make him have the will to live. Suzaku's Knightmare twirled with Kallen's Knightmare and then Suzaku was able to get away from her long enough to fire the F.L.E.I.J.A.

"Could that be the weapon Suzaku was talking about?" Lelouch asked himself. Once he realized it was he yelled: "Nunnally!"

A small missile was fired from the F.L.E.I.J.A and then caused an explosion.

Lelouch was frozen in shock that he didn't even try to get out of the explosion. Guilford still though Lelouch was Princess Cornella, because Geass was used on him, and pushed Lelouch out of the explosion just in time.

The explosion ended and Rolo called Lelouch, no picture came across the Shinkirō's screen but the audio did come through.

Lelouch: "Rolo…"

Rolo: "Yes, big brother."

Lelouch: "could you please let me speak to Nunnally…"

Rolo: "Uh…well…"

Lelouch: "I can't reach Sayoko."

Rolo: "Listen…big brother…we weren't in time…Nunnally was caught in that flash of light."

Lelouch: "I'm not asking you about anything like that now. I just want to talk to Nunnally, that's all."

Rolo: "But…Nunnally is dead...she's dead big brother."

Lelouch: "Don't lie to me!" Lelouch snapped he then went back to asking if he could talk with his sister. "...please Rolo…could you just for a moment…please…let me speak with Nunnally…"


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

The F.L.E.I.J.A explosion caused an enormous hole in the Tokyo Settlement.

"I did it…I. did this?" Suzaku asked himself in disbelief.

Gino and his Tristan were the closest to Ashford Academy.

"The school was just beyond the blast radius but…This has gone beyond war." Gino said as he examined the school from his Knightmare.

"Tohdoh, it's me. Have all forces land in Tokyo Settlement. Search for Nunnally." Lelouch ordered.

"Wait a minute!" Tohdoh argued. "We just lost Asahina and –"

"Do you think I care about that!" Lelouch shouted. "Find Nunnally now! That's an order! All units search for Nunnally!"

A few minutes passed by and everyone was still standing still.

"Tohdoh, I told you to find Nunnally, now deploy the search team!" Lelouch was getting more frustrated. "Kallen do you hear me! Rolo! Kikuhana! Jeremiah! Nunnally has to be alive! Find her! Find Nunnally!" Lelouch snapped, he wasn't going to believe what Rolo had told him before. Tohdoh ordered everyone to retreat.

"Tohdoh, I told you to search for Nunnally!" Lelouch yelled. Jeremiah used his Knightmare, Siegfried, to grab a hold of Shinkirō.

* * *

"Master your back!" C2 said with a warm smile, the smile faded when she saw Rolo help Lelouch into the room that was in the Black Knights hideout.

"Hang in there big brother." Rolo said as he helped Lelouch to the couch.

"…Nunnally…." Lelouch whispered.

"Big brother, I'm here for you. We've been doing fine with just the two of us, haven't we?" Rolo's phone rang and he answered it. "Jeremiah….please give my brother some time right now….you can talk to him later…yeah, right, it may not mean much of anything; after all I'm hear with him-" Rolo was interrupted when Lelouch swiped the phone away from him when he saw that the heart key chain strap was on it.

"What are you doing with this? It's Nunnally's. I wanted to give this locket to Nunnally. Not to you! To Nunnally! You think you can ever replace Nunnally in my heart? You're an imposter!" Lelouch threw Rolo's phone on the ground. "Haven't you figured it out yet? I hate you! I loath you! I despise you! I've been trying to kill you but I just keep missing the chance!"

"Big…brother…."

"Get out of here! I never ever want to see your face again….I SAID GET OUT!"

* * *

"I didn't understand what kind of destruction this meant…it was all just numbers…but now…" Nina trailed off.

"You need to make a choice Nina. Do you abandon science to preserve your heart? Or abandon your heart and sacrifice yourself to science?" Lloyd questioned.

"How can I do that? Did you make such a choice professor Lloyd?"

"I didn't have to, I'm a socio path. I was born with an abandoned heart." Lloyd told Nina.

"But I'm the one who built the F.L.E.I.J.A warhead… All those people…are gone." Nina fell to the floor and covered her eyes. "I killed them…All of them"

* * *

Tohdoh along a few others of the Black Nights were getting ready to go into a conference and tried to call Zero, but he wasn't answering.

"We don't know what Schneizel's objective is here. So our best option is to meet with him and find out." Tohdoh said. "The negotiators will be myself, Chiba, Diethard, as well as-"Tohdoh was interrupted by Tamaki.

"Forget it; I can't fine Ohgi anywhere, where did that fool go; huh?" He asked walking in.

Tohdoh, Chiba, Diethard and Tamaki walked into a conference room where Schneizel and Cornella were.

"Sorry we kept you waiting," Diethard apologized.

"Yeah sorry, we've had our hands full with the ten million dead people you slaughtered." Tamaki said walking ahead of the group.

"Tamaki, we discussed this already. You can't be here for this." Diethard told Tamaki while facing him.

"Why not?" Tamaki asked. "I'm the Black Knight's interior manager. So I can sit in for my bud, Ohgi; and fill him in later." he added.

"You're the only one who has that impression." Diethard said.

"No, please; I'd like for him to join us as well." Schneizel told them. Schneizel looked at the chess board. "Now that I think of it, I never finished my match with Zero, did I?"

"Zero won't be attending. Not until we have the details of the proposal." Diethard informed Schneizel.

"Of course, I didn't expect him to show up. He's not the type to consult with others, no; he keeps things to himself, and holds people at a distance." Schneizel told them.

"That's strange; you talk about him as if you know him intimately." Diethard pointed out.

"More then any of you do." The group started at Schneizel in confusion. "Zero" he paused. "Is our younger brother; Cornella's and my own." Schneizel finished.

Tamaki slammed his hands on the table. "What are you saying?"

"He is the former 11th royal prince of the holy Britanna Empire, Lelouch vi man whom I both loved and feared more then any other."

"Imposable." Tohdoh said under his breath.

Tamaki stood up. "You're telling us that Zero's a Britannan prince?"

"Diethard, please; in all this time you never figured that out? Even with all that information you were getting from Jeremiah and Velitta." Cornella asked.

"You're wasting your time. You can't cause chaos here by spreading these irreverent stories. It's not Zero's background that matters, but rather it's his efforts and miracles that he has performed for us." Diethard said defending Zero.

"What if all those miracles he preformed were actually tricks?" Schneizel questioned. "Zero possesses a special power. It is know as Geass. It's the absolute power to compel any one to obey him. You can think of it as extreme hypnoses." he added.

"You're saying his miracles come from that power?" Tohdoh asked

"Are you trying to dis my man Zero? He's got brains and guts and he kicks Britannian butt! Prince with Geass power, where's the proof of all this? " Tamaki snapped.

"I have the proof." Ohgi said walking in the room with Velitta behind him.

"Ohgi?" Tamaki asked.

"And Velitta." Cornella said in surprise.

"What he's saying is all true. Zero is a former Britannan prince named Lelouch. He controls people with his Geass power." Ohgi admitted. "Zero's been tricking us all along. Using us like pawns from the start."

"You don't mean this Ohgi?" Tamaki asked him in disbelief.

"But if that's really true…then…" Chiba trailed off.

Diethard got to his feet. "It doesn't matter; it doesn't change a thing he's done for us. If he really does have this Geass power then doesn't that just help us? It's another weapon for us to use in our fight against Britanna."

"Yes, it does make since. If he only used it against our enemies" Ohgi stated.

"What? So you're saying he's used it on us?" Chiba asked.

"Of course, he used Geass against his own sister Eupheima. He made her slaughter the Elevens in the special zone." Cornella informed them.

"You're lying! Zero's a Knight for justice he would never do something like that!" Tamaki barked.

"We have evidence." Schneizel said pulling out a tape recorder and hitting play.

_Did you use your Geass power on Euphie? Be honest…" _

"…_Yes….."_

"_You caused her to massacre the Japanese."_

_Lelouch paused for a second just before answering "I ordered her to do it…."_

"Then…that whole blood bath was." Chiba paused.

"That's right, Euphie was just a girl. Zero was in control" Cornella said.

"Everyone…Zero is my brother; will you please hand him over for justice?" Schneizel asked.

"Only on one condition," Ohgi said

"You think you're in any position to bargain over this?" Cornella asked.

"Wait, let's hear it." Sehneizel told his sister.

"Our Japan, return it. We're betraying our comrade so at lest we deserve to regain Japan. Other wise I could never…forgive myself" Ohgi told Sehneizel and Cornella.

* * *

"Master, please take off your clothes," C2 said.

"What?" Lelouch asked looking at her.

"Are you hurting some where? If it's some place you can't reach I can help." C2 said while holding up a box of bandages.

Lelouch looked back at the ground. "That's right; it's someplace I can't reach…"

"Zero, are you there? Can I come in? It's me." Kallen asked from outside the door.

C2 ran behind a bookshelf but had her head peaking around the corner.

"Is that Kallen?" Lelouch asked himself while the Black Knight's Ace entered. "Ohgi asked me to bring you to warehouse four." she said.

"Why there?" Lelouch asked.

"Sorry, I didn't really get the details." Kallen apologized

'Master," C2 called. "Please take off your clothes, I'll do the best I can; I promise."

Kallen blushed and became flustered. "What have you two been doing in here? While I've been rotting in a cell you-"

"You've got it wrong she was…" Lelouch paused. "…She lost her memory. It happened because of me. So the C2 you knew is gone know. Erased, and it's all my fault" Kallen glanced at C2. /_Her mind was erased?/_.

Kallen and Lelouch were in an elevator going to warehouse four.

_C2's gone and Nunnally's been killed. That means Lelouch is now..._

"Kallen, its good you made it back. I'm sorry it took so long to get you out."

"Lelouch, listen when I was in prison I happen to talk to Nunnally. She stood up for me and she saved me."

"I see," Lelouch said walking out of the elevator.

"Look, I'm not sure what to say at a time like this but when I lost my brother I-"

Kallen was cut off by a spot light shining down on her and Lelouch.

Some of the Black Knight's were on top of the railings and had guns pointed at Lelouch and Kallen.

"Surrender Zero," Tohdoh said.

"How dare you try and run a con game on us." Chiba barked.

"We know everything about your Geass power." Ohgi added.

Diethard was by some Knightmare and had a camera with him.

"Zero the renound hero died in battle before he could triumph. His gallant life and daring deeds will continue to live on in myth and legend."

"Is that the script you've written for me Diethard?" Zero questioned.

"Actually I wanted to film your brilliant crusade in glorious victory over Britanna. But I'm afraid that show has been perfectly cancelled." Diethard responded.

_What do I do? The Knightmares are beyond my reach but Ohgi and the others are defenseless. If I can use my Geass secretly…_

"Everybody trusted you Zero." A member growled.

"Wait a minute! This is all one sided. Look at how far we've come because of Zero! At least let him answer." Kallen said standing in front of Zero.

"You're in the way Kallen!" Tamaki yelled.

"Do you want to die Kallen?" one asked.

"Don't tell me he used his Geass on you too." another called.

"I need an answer Lelouch, what do I mean to you? I have to know." Kallen said in a low voice so only Lelouch could hear her. "If I could say with you I would…please…"

Lelouch saw his brother, his Britannian brother."[Schneizel you made your move and now you're calling check. There's no way out of this for me…it's over.]"

"Please answer me Lelouch." Kallen said.

Lelouch chuckled. "Fools, so you've finally figured it out; that I've been using you all." Lelouch took off his mask. "That's right; you're all just pawns in my game." He smirked finishing his sentence, almost content.

"Zero…so you really are…" Ohgi paused.

My eyes grew large. _Lelouch…what, what are you doing?_

Kallen looked at Lelouch in horror. "Lelouch…no…"

"Kallen, you were my most useful peace; much like a well played Knight. This whole world was the board for the game, for my whole internment."

"I see…" Kallen said, tears started to form in her eyes. "Goodbye then, Lelouch." She said walking forward.

"Get ready!" Tohdoh yelled. The Black Knights were ready to fire at Lelouch as soon as Kallen was clear.

"Kallen, you have to live." Lelouch whispered, Kallen heard him and glanced behind her.

"Fire!" Tohdoh ordered.

"Stop!" I yelled and ran; I stopped only a couple of feet away from Kallen.

The Shinkiro appeared in front of Lelouch and shield him from the gun fire.

"Are you ok brother?" Rolo's voice came from the Knightmare.

"Rolo." Lelouch said in surprised.

"Never mind, open fire; fire at Shinkiro!" Tohdoh ordered the Knightmares.

"No don't!" I shrieked helpless.

"Wait!" Kallen yelled.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

* * *

Rolo was piloting the Shinkirō and Lelouch was inside the Shinkirō's hands.

"Stop it Rolo! You've done enough!" Lelouch yelled the wind flying past him.

Kanon used his head set to talk to Anya.

"Anya, Zero has just escaped. Can you capture him with the Mordred?" Kanon asked.

"I can only," Anya paused. "Destroy it," she responded locking onto the Shinkirō and shooting at it. Rolo was able to get the Shinkirō's shields up.

"I never knew how hard it was to calculate the absolute defense field." Rolo said using the keyboard like controls to place the shield around the Knightmare. "My big brother really is incredible, isn't he?" Rolo smiled

"Rolo I have no reason to live anymore," Lelouch told him, believing that Nunnally was dead.

Anya fired at the Shinkirō again, this time the Knightmare was overhead.

"Huh?" Anya asked surprised. "How can it move like that?" She asked watching the Shinkirō disappear and then reappear in different spots in a blink of an eye.

"I won't let them kill you, I swear it," Rolo said as he deactivated his Geass that was able to stop time. Rolo opened the Knightmare's cockpit. Lelouch climbed inside and then Rolo closed it.

"Using your Geass over such a large area," Lelouch said sitting down. "Rolo its way to much, your heart can't take that much strain." He added.

"Attention all units; the Shinkirō has been stolen. Search out and destroy the Shinkirō. I repeat destroy the Shinkirō" Diethard ordered some of the Black Knights. Six Black Knight's Knightmares fired and hit the Shinkirō in the back. The impact caused Lelouch and Rolo to lean forward. Rolo's cell a phone fell out of his pocket and landed on the bottom of the cockpit. The Shinkirō took a good amount of damage.

"That's enough Rolo…I don't want to live anymore." Lelouch said sounding sad and upset.

"I won't stop brother, because of this." Rolo activated his Geass again.

"Stop doin-" Lelouch was cut off because Rolo had stopped time for a few moments.

Some of the Knightmares that were following Shinkirō fell into the ocean.

"All throughout my life, people have used me like a tool," Rolo's Geass faded.

"-ing this Rolo! Why are you still trying-" Lelouch was pleading with Rolo to stop using his Geass. Rolo had a weak heart and whenever he would use his Geass his heart would stop.

"I was used by the order," Rolo shot and demolished more Knightmares that were trying to stop him.

"to save me? You know that -"Lelouch was cut off again.

"And then you used me big brother," Rolo used his right hand to grip his shirt were his heart was; his breathing was getting deeper. "Yeah, maybe you've been using me for your own ends from the very start," he looked over at Lelouch. "but, only the time I spent with you seemed real"

"-I was only using-"

"It was….those memories that…that finally made me…me human" Rolo's grip on his shirt tightened, his breathing was much shorter and deeper. Rolo started coughing and tried to catch his breath.

"using you!" Lelouch paused and saw Rolo was coughing. "Rolo," Lelouch was in shock that Rolo was putting his life on the line to save his.

"That's why…" Rolo coughed again. "I'm not"

"Rolo no, stop using your Geass like that! Do you want to die!" Lelouch was confused that Rolo was doing this.

"I'm not….a….tool…I do this…..of my own….freewill…as a human being!" Rolo said in long deep breaths.

Rolo destroyed one of the main ships. The Shinkirō landed deep inside of a forest.

"Rolo, why did you save me?" Lelouch asked. His voice was calm. "After all I've done to you."

"Because, you're a liar… big brother," Lelouch looked at Rolo trying to figure out what he meant. "It…was a lie, wasn't it? What you said about…wanting to kill me…about, hating me and all that."

"Of course, and you saw right through me; didn't you?" Lelouch asked "Just what I'd expect of my little brother." Lelouch smiled at him.

"That's right, I thought so. Cuz I know who you really are, inside your heart. I know everything about you" Rolo leaned his head on the side of the Knightmare and closed his eyes. "big brother," Rolo said fading as he took his last breath.

"Yes, you got it right." Lelouch smiled, he placed Rolo's phone in Rolo's hand and his smile faded into a frown. "your big brother…is just a liar."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

_2010 of the imperial calendar. The Holy Britannan Empire invaded Japan to gain control of its underground Sakuradite resources. My father, Genbu called for do for die resentences. To stop him I….it was childish. A tragically, implosive child act. I thought to myself; this will stop the war. I thought that there would be no more needless bloodshed, but I was wrong; the fighting didn't stop. All I wanted was to keep people from killing each other._ Suzaku remembered he fired the F.L.E.J.A. _No! It was Geass! The power that can twist a man's will._ Suzaku yelled in his head as he continued walking behind the hole the F.L.A.J.A made. . He paused. _In the end it's just the same…I_ Suzaku looked up at Nina, who was standing in fount of him,

"I didn't know," she said in her soft voice. "I didn't understand that…that it would be this horrible. That so many people would….that I….that it would be a…"

"Massacre," Suzaku said finished her sentence. "It's a big hit Nina, the F.L.A.J.A warhead as proven itself; Britannia can't lose now." He told her as he walked past her.

* * *

Anya was sitting inside her Knightmare when a jot when through her. Anya grabbed a hold of her head. When she opened her eyes she had red rings around her eyes.

"So, you're ready to begin then…" Anya said out loud.

"What's the Shinkiro's location?" Diethard asked a member of the Black Knights.

"Sir, we don't know yet." He told him

"We have the Britannia's assisting us now. As soon as you find it, alert all forces and destroy it." Diethard ordered.

"Yes Sir,"

C2 over head the conversation. "Master is in danger," she said sadly holding her hand. A Knightmare landed a couple of inches away from her. This Knightmare was the Mordred.

"It's been ages since we were face to face like this," Anya said happily as she got out of her Knightmare and ran to C2.

"It's me," Anya said leaning forwarded with her hands behind her back. Anya then walked closer to C2 and placed a hand on her shoulder. "C2, don't tell me you actually-"

"I'm so sorry!," C2 said scared with tears in her eyes, trying to get away from Anya. Anya's conscious crossed into C2's.

"What are you doing, closing yourself up in here again like is?" Anya asked her. "C2, C2" she called

C2 was sitting with her legs crossed and had elbow on her leg so her chin was in her palm. C2 then sat up looked at her. "Hum, who are you?" She asked in her normal voice.

"It's me, see"

"I see," C2 said standing. "So you chased me all the way in here now. Are you really that worried about Lelouch, Marianne?" C2 asked.

"Oh come on, do you really think that I'm such an ideal mother that that's all I think about?" The woman standing in front of C2 questioned.

"Then why did you come here for me?"

"Because so much has changed, I need to know that you're still on my side."

"Huh?"

"C2, why did you seal off your own code just when you had what you wanted? Charles was about to grant your greatest wish, the wish to die. But you stopped him"

"Even I don't know why I did it. Actually I'm a little shocked that I did." C2 told her.

Marianne laughed. "Then you'll have to find the answer in the real world."

C2 moaned

"I've made up my mind, and that's all there is to it."

"How typical of you,"

"Why is that?"

"The one that always comes in and messes around with my life." C2 told her.

Anya was now talking to C2 in person instead of consciously. Marianne was talking through Anya.

"Because I appreciate what you've did. At least as far as giving me my Geass power." Anya/Marianne told her.

"And you never fulfilled your contract." C2 added.

"If that's what you think then will you come with me now?"

"Yes, but wait a minute. There's something I can't leave behind."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"Nunnally, Rolo, Shirley, The Black Knights …I've lost everything. This is the result I've been left with. No, it's my just punishment. But now…thanks to this…thank you Rolo. You've saved my life for a reason. Cuz there's still a task that is waiting for me out there." Lelouch closed his eyes and reopened them "Yes, something I have to finish. My father, Charleszi Britannia. If I am on the road to doom then I'll take you with me. This is my final mission, I swear It." he growled. Lelouch was staring out into the sea. "[The Emperor was head for Area 11, but he never showed up in the Tokyo settlement; which means he had another objective. His path could have taken him to Shikine Island. No, the ruins on Kamine Island.

* * *

I was lying down on a couch with my back turned to the members and was fighting back tears. My heart felt like it was torn. Diethard slammed his hands on the table. "There's no choice, we have to announce that Zero was killed in battle."

"Even though we haven't found Lelouch yet?" Ohgi asked.

"You want people to believe he's dead?" Todoh questioned.

"Pardon me; I understand that Zero has betrayed us and all of that, but do you plan on telling everyone about Geass?" Rakshata asked while lying on her side.

"We can't they'd say we were crazy, we'd lose all probability, no way." Diethard told them.

"What if the real Zero appears later?" Todoh asked.

"How would he prove that he is the real Zero?" Diethard questioned back. "In the end the masked hero is really just a symbol. He can't reestablish himself without us" He added.

Lelouch was inside the Shinkiro's submarine form and was heading for Kamine Island when Rivalz called him. "Oh really?" Lelouch asked in his normal tone of voice. "That's very good news, excellent."

"Yeah, they finally got the cell a phones working again and we got the news that everyone's okay; it was a gigazmic relief." Rivalz said his voice was happy. "Oh, yeah, your room was destroyed but there's space in the club house."

"I see, is the Student Counsel room alright?" Lelouch asked

"Mmhum, by the way where is Rolo; is he with you?"

"Uh,…yeah." Lelouch paused. "Listen Rivalz, can you tell the prez something for me. Tell her that I wound be able to keep my promise about shooting fireworks with everyone." Lelouch said and hug up.

"Huh?" Rivalz tried calling Lelouch again "what was that suppose to mean?"

Lelouch read the color ID and hit end call.

"Sorry Rivalz, good luck" he said putting the phone away. _Kallen take care of C2. I have to kill him even if it means I might die doing it. I'm gambling that I can kill an immortal that never ages and is immune to the power of Geass. That's the only chance I have left._

* * *

"This is KT television, since our studios were lost in the blast; we set up a temporary studio at Ashford Academy to bring you this emergency news alert. A short while ago we received official word that Prince Scheizel has signed a sic fire with the Black Knights. In addiction, an official announcement on Zero, the CEO of the Black Knights was killed in the final battle. Zero was wounded in the fight in the Tokyo Settlement and received immediate medical treatment by the flag ship Ikaruga . But he came to his injures and died late this morning" Milly reported.

* * *

"What's the meaning of this Ohgi? Is it true that Zero is dead" Jeremiah questioned.

"Yeah, I'm afraid its just as the media reported." Ohgi lied to Jermiah that was on a screen.

"Could I lest see his face to confirm it?"

"Sorry, but were busy right now Jeremiah. It will have to wait tell later." Ohgi said and then the screen when black.

"Are you sure about this?" Kallen asked walking over to Ohgi.

"The Black Knights don't need Zero anymore."

Those words hit a nerve. I sat up straight with tears building in my eyes. "Your such a liar! If it wasn't for Zero none of you would even be here!" I growled standing to my feet. "We've only gotten this far because of him! To just throw him away like that…like he's disposable…It's-" I was cut off.

"He's the one who treaded us like we were disposable." Ohgi snarled. "He fooled us from the very beginning, with that despicable Geass power." I slammed my foot on the ground and shook my head. "Your wrong," I muttered.

"I called him my friend. The best friend I ever had. I loved that guy them my own life" Tamaki complained with tears of sorrow in his eyes.

"Think about the Black Rebellion," a member said. "He was ready to dispose of Ohgi then…no even before."

"That's right; people are more then just game peaces. There lives matter, that's why were fighting." Ohgi said. I fell silent while the others talked, my phone vibrated. I walked off into the other room to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked trying to sound like my normal self and not the confused, sad, and slightly bitter girl.

"Kikuhana! I'm so glad I finally got a hold of you!" my sister said overjoyed, her voice shook slightly nerves.

"Hatone," I smiled. "Are you alright? Are Rivalz and Milly with you?" I asked.

"I'm fine." She insured me. "And yes, Rivalz and Milly are with me. There safe, no worries."

"Good," I smiled.

"What about you? Are you okay?" she asked.

I frowned and paused before answering. "I've been better. But I'm fine."

"Is Lelouch and Rolo with you? We can't find them?"

I took a few breaths before answering, trying not to get emotional from the situation. "No…there not…we…we got separated." I looked behind me and saw the other members. "Hatone, I have to go now. But don't worry. I'm save, just stay with Rivalz and Milly until I get back. Take care of Sota, I love you both. Bye," I hung up the phone and walked back to where Kallen, Ohgi and some of the Black Knights were.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Gino and Cecile were playing pool. "She's good," Gino muttered to himself.

Suzaku came inside the room. "Lloyd can you give me an update on the status of the Lancelot?"

"You know the status, you saw the condensation of the Luminous Core" Llyod said taking aim at the dart board.

"No, I'm talking about the Lancelot Albion"

"It's ready to roll out," Cecile told him.

"Albion? What's that about?" Gino asked confused

Llyod threw a dart at the board, "Oh I should have mentioned it. It's a custom Knightmare built for Suzaku, but in the state of mind your in I don't want you going near it." Llyod told Suzaku as he looked at him.

"Llyod, as Knight of Seven; I could order you to do it."

"My unease grows worse and worse." Llyod said walking to the other side of the room.

"Suzaku" Cecile said walking up to him. "Didn't you say you had to be prepared **not **to fire the F.L.E.I.J.A.?"

"Ms. Cecile, what's the fundamental purpose of any weapon?" Suzaku asked her

"Sir Kururugi, you want to debate this like a school boy?" she smiled questing him

"The point is,"

"Drop it Suzaku," Gino told him. "This isn't like you." He pointed out.

Just then Schneizel and his sister Cornella as well as Kanon walked in.

"You're Highness" Gino said surprised

"It's ok, you can relax." He told them

"Princess Cornella! It's been far too long your Highness." said Lloyd.

"Uh, right," She looked towards Suzaku and the others. "Where is lord Guilford?" she asked

"Um" Cecile paused "well"

"Cornella" Schneizel said turning his head to his sister "I'm afraid that lord Guilford was caught in the—"

"He went missing after he launched the F.L.E.I.J.A warhead. It was his heroism that saved all of us." Kanon said finishing the sentence.

"Guilford?" Cornella asked stunned.

"Though we don't know if he's alive or dead, but he did a great deed. You should be proud if him, he served you well as your Knight." Schneizel told her.

"What are you saying?" Suzaku asked annoyed. "I'm the one who fired the F.L.E.I.J.A warhead. That was my deed of honor. That was the deed I needed to become the Knight of One"

"Hold on Suzaku" Gino warned

"Is this manipulation designed to protect lord Guilford's legacy?"

"What are you saying?" Cornella questioned

"I suggest that you stop Suzaku" Schneizel cautioned

"No, I've been naïve up till now" Suzaku barked walking up to Schneizel and Cornella

"No, you?" Lloyd asked sarcastically

"Stubbornly maintaining the means are more important then the end result. I was idealistic and self-righteous." Suzaku said.

"Perhaps, but" Schneizel started to say

"In any case I insist on what is done your Highness; make me the Knight of One." Suzaku insisted.

"You've crossed the line into in subornation Kururugi," Cornelia said.

"Anyway only a Knight of an Emperor can double warrior the Knight of one;" Llyod pointed out. "Which means"

"Which means I shall rise to this" Schneizel said

"Brother…" Cornella said in disbelief

"If I become the Emperor, it will remove the problem; it's really as simple as that" Schneizel stated.

Gino walked up to Schneizel

"Your Highness what you said just now is close-"

"Gino" Suzaku said turning to face him.

"What are you planning to do?" Gino asked now mad

"Schneizel, can you please tell us all what has led you to this decision?" Suzaku requested.

"He considers our affairs mundane. That's how his majesty referred to our struggle with the Black Knights. You've seen it too Cornella. How absorbed father is in his dangerous research. How he abandons the throne. It's true he treats diplomacy and war like they were meaningless trifles. A man whose lost interest in the world and sees his people locked in a life and death struggle. Shrugs in indifference; such a man has no right to rule." Schneizel pointed out.

_He's finally made up his mind…but…_ Kanon paused

"But…could it be…a codetta?" Llyod asked in shock

"That's wrong." Cecile said troubled

"Your Highness," Suzaku said "as a Knight of the Round I can arrange an audience with the Emperor. Please give me the order to assassinate him" Suzaku said

"Suzaku" Gino growled

"If I'm predestined to be a killer, then so be it. Gino I know what I am and what I must do. What matters are results." Suzaku said.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"But Kaguya, after all Zero was your husband." Tanizi told Kaguya

"Losing master Zero is a terrible blow its true." Kaguya paused "But we can't dwell on that while our nations are in danger, we must turn his death into our best advantage. And honestly, I know I called myself his wife but he and I were just…" Tears came into Kaguyas eyes. "That is in the end we were married but in heart only." She finished saying as a tear escaped her eye.

* * *

"His majesty has landed on Kanamie Island?" Suzaku asked piloting Lancelot.

"Yes my lord, along with an unknown group of subjects." A male voice answered Suzaku.

_An unknown group? Survivors of the Geass order._ Suzaku thought.

Gino was sitting in a chair against his will as two guards held there spheres at him.

"Are you serious about sending Suzaku to assassinate your own father?" Gino questioned.

"Gino, do you want this war to remain in its still way forever?" Schneizel asked back.

"What do you mean?"

"The true nature of people is this, they want to be controlled; by their nation, their religion, their traditions and by figures of grand authority. Above all the Emperor of Britanna must play his part."

"So now_ you're_ the one to play that part your highness? The grand authority," Gino growled.

"If I am called upon to do it, then perhaps," Schneizel answered

"Perhaps? How so?" his sister, Cornelia asked.

"Did you know that the word authority actually has another meaning?" Schneizel inquired.

* * *

"Was this treason Schneizel's idea?" Charles asked Suzaku

"It was my decision." Suzaku told him. "Majesty I appreciate your parentage, that is no question, but, you are guilty of two crimes."

"Oh?"

"First abandoning your responsibilities as Emperor, and second, dirtying your hands with the power of Geass."

"Is that a capital crime?"

"Geass takes good men and bends them to evil. You knew that, you could have saved Euphie. It would have been so easy, but instead you abandoned her."

"So what?" Charles sneered.

Suzaku raised his sword above his head. "You also drove Lelouch and Nunnally away. Their despair is in this sword." Suzaku charged at Charles. "Die!"

A sword clashed with Suzakus and protected Charles.

"Lord Wallsten, what are you doing here?" Suzaku asked

"Do you think you were the only one who knew about Geass? It takes many forms. Who could be foolish enough to relax his guard with a man who constantly betrays anyone who trusts him?" The Knight of one said pushing back on Suzakus sword.

"Bismarck, I leave this mundane matter to you." Charles said walking into the cave.

"Yes your majesty, so be it." Bismarck smirked.

"Hold on!" Suzaku shouted at Charles.

Bismarck pushed Suzaku back with his sword and the swords clashed again. Suzaku's jaw locked.

_No, the Geass power that tells me to live, it's screaming at me to run away. Is the Knight of one really that dangerous of an opponent? "_I left my weakness!" Suzaku said through his teeth and ran at Bismarck as he swung his sword that him once again.

"Weakness? Fool, what you call weakness." Bismarck knocked Suzaku to the ground. "That was the scores of your strength. Gentleness and compassion are what drove you. Take those away and there's nothing left but violence, which means…you will die here Suzaku Kururugi."

The ground shook and there was an explosion on the cliff. Lelouch walked out of the smoke. "My name Lelouch vi Britanna. I am the eldest son of Empress Marianne, the prince who was abandoned by his empire."

As Bismarck was preoccupied Suzaku made a break for it. His eyes were outlined in red from the power of the Geass that was used on him.

_Lelouch, it's my burden._ Suzaku thought as he ran. A Knightmare had fired an attack in front of Suzaku and he fell.

The Mordred, with Anya and C2 both inside it, was making its way to Kanamie Island.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Lelouch had entered C's world and destroyed the exit so no one could get in or out.

* * *

Anya was hanging over Suzaku with a marker and Suzaku opened his eyes. Anya flipped the marker around so the cap was facing him.

"You woke up to soon" Anya pouted.

Suzaku sat up and looked around, he saw C2 as well.

"C2?"

"What exactly are you doing here? Somehow I get the feeling you didn't come to help out Charles." Anya said hugging her knees and stared at Suzaku.

Suzaku looked at her. "Anya? What are you?"

"Well at the moment I'm the mother of Lelouch and Nunnally, I'm Marianne." Anya smiled.

* * *

"Yeah, I'm about to apprise Lady Kaguya and General commander Xingke of the situation. I don't know if they're going to understand or not, but clearly there's one thing to do…" Ohgi was talking to Tamaki through the screen in the Knightmares.

Tamaki was sitting inside of his Knightmare with his arms folded. "Yeah I know," Tamaki paused "we just, we got to make sure that Zero is dead." Tamaki said with tears in his eyes.

Kallen was in the elevator and was heading to the floor where her Knightmare was.

_I need to find out for sure…From Lelouch, other wise…I'll never be able to move on. _Kallen told herself.

I was locked up inside my room for the moment. I didn't want to come out because I knew that I would have to look for Lelouch…and that would be to make sure he was dead. _I can't, I can't do it! Even if I find Lelouch…I can't, I couldn't bring myself too…_ I paused at the thought and wiped the tears that were building in my eyes. "If I found Lelouch…I could never kill him… let alone hurt him." I said clutching the locket around my neck.

* * *

"So, we have plenty of time." Lelouch said sitting on a pile of broken ruins. "Will you answer me," Lelouch paused "Who was it who killed my mother? And what's your excuse for not protecting her? "

"How ironic, here you are seeking the truth, you who made it this far by only deception and more lies." Charles scoffed.

"That's true. I've lied every step of the way, and not just about my name and past. I've hid my true intentions too, but that's practicum isn't it? People need to play along with each other, we melt into a place. If we didn't the nations and people, theses things called communities wouldn't exist. Everyone uses lies, on family, on friends, and society; and everyone wares a different face; but, is that a sin? What is ones true face? Even _you _ware a mask, of an emperor. None of us can make a move now without our respective personas,"

"Your wrong," Charles said cutting his son off mid-sentence, and turned to the bookshelf behind him. Charles picked out a book and opened it. "When we realize that lies have no meaning in the endless flow of entirety, those personas vanish." Charles flipped the page. "When we understand each other the conflict will disappear."

"That all sounds like nonsense to me," Lelouch told Charles has he looked to his left.

"It will soon be reality; you see this is my Ragnarok connection. Soon these masks known as disseat will be discarded by the world, reveling the truth."

* * *

Anya, C2 and Suzaku were inside the cave and were trying to enter C's world.

"C's world?" Suzaku questioned.

"In current terminology it's the collective unconsciousness, a collective of people's minds and memories, the sea of trans migrations, the great consciousness." C2 expanded.

"Is that what I saw when we had our encounter at The Special Administrative Zone of Japan?" Suzaku asked

"There is was mixed with your personal consciousness, I'm mealy guessing for I do not know what you saw." C2 replied.

"How irresponsible,"

"Do you like having others being able to peep into your mind?" C2 asked another question. "Its people, there masks are collective unconscious, windows who open into peoples minds and memories; and the minds of people are-"

"Forget it; it's to messed up for me to do." Anya said standing up. She was trying to get into C's world. Anya walked up to C2 and took her hand. "C2 could you please?"

"Do you really plan to go in?"

"Yes of cores, Charles has been waiting for us after all. This would have been so easy if you had only given him your code." C2 just looked at her.

"Oh, I'll go first alright." Anya said taking C2s hand and touching the wall with her free hand. The wall glowed red and Marianna was able to cross over.

"What are you doing?" Suzaku asked alarmed. Anya then fainted and Suzaku caught her.

"You know Suzaku?" C2 said unalarmed. "You and I, we're every similar."

"Similar?"

"In the way we both wish to die but are unable to," she told him.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

"W-what…it can't be" Lelouch stuttered

"My, my Lelouch; how've you grown." Marianne said with a smile.

"M-mother," Lelouch stumbled towards his mother.

"Marianne, I see you've come." Charles said.

Lelouch snapped his head towards his father. "Is this an illusion? You'd do this?"

"No, it really is me Lelouch." Marianna placed her hands on her hips. "However, I can only take on my original appearance," she spun around. "While I'm present within this system,"

"It…-it really is…" Lelouch was still in a state of surprise.

"Lelouch, I will now answer your preview's question." Charles told his son.

"Half a sentry ago, my elder brother and I existed in a living nightmare. Our family was just rivals competing for the thrown, daily betrays spun by lies, killing each other off; my own mother fail victim to it. My brother and I were sickened with anger by the world. So we both swore an oath, to create a world without lies."

"Both C2 and I agreed to this as well" Marianne added" "V2 however…"

Eight years ago V2 had wanted to talk to Marianne alone, so Marianne told her guards and even Cornella to stay behind. V2 was telling Marianne how Charles had been acting differently ever since she came into his life. In the middle of there conversation two of Marianne's guards entered the room where V2 and she were; when Marianne turned around to tell the guards to leave V2 pulled out a gun and shot Marianne and the two guards. V2 had covered it up by making it seem like terrorists did it by having Knightmares shoot the windows so there were mutable bullet holes everywhere. V2 also made Nunnally a witness.

"Anya Alsteim, the young girl who had only arrived a week earlier to be schooled in edict." Marianne paused. "My Geass power was to cross over into another persons' mind. The power that had been dormant for so long activated for the first time while I was dying. I hid inside Anya to save myself from being killed from V2 and then I realized, realized that when my consciousness surfaced I was able to communicate mind to mind with C2. When she discovers the truth, C2 left the directorship to V2, and then disappeared." Marianne filled her son in on the situation.

"I spoke to my brother about it…however…my brother lied to me after we had sworn to a world with no deceit." Charles finished.

"How dare you! Don't try to pass off blame for every thing on the dead!" Lelouch growled at his parents. "Nunnally and I, you sent us to Japan as hostages."

"It was necessary!" Charles yelled at Lelouch.

"Necessary for what! What kind of parent does that?" Lelouch snapped back. Lelouch then remembered something C2 had told him.

_If you have someone you don't want to lose, you should keep them at a distance._

* * *

"I used Lelouch, I was fully aware of the truth the entire time. In order to bring out my own death, I had to make his survival a priority." C2 told Suzaku.

"Any regrets?" Suzaku asked C2 as he placed Anya's unconscious body on the ground.

"Not really, my sensibilities are quit different as an immortal which; I abandoned my humanity long ago."

"We aren't all alike you know." Suzaku said standing to his feet.

"Huh?" she looked at him.

"C2, I want you to send me to the other world, regardless if you must think I am foolish, I can't wait here and do nothing."

* * *

"That's right, I sent both you and your sister to Japan to escape my brothers site. That's also why I had Marianne's body secrecy taken away."

"As long as my body still excites, there's a possibility I may be able to return to it."

"Anya and Nunnally became witnesses; therefore it was necessary to rewrite their memories in order to protect everything."

"Nunnally?" Lelouch asked stud. "You mean her blindness isn't due to psychological trauma after all? But-"

"You see, even though she was a faults witness there was a very really danger that she could be killed." Marianne said.

"To insure Nunnallys' safety proof was needed that would lead far away from the truth."

"The original plan only called for one immortal code. However, for research to progress we needed to have an additional code. In other words, if we didn't have C2 we wouldn't have a 100% grantee." Marianne added on.

"When Marianne was unable to persuade C2 to help us, we were left with no choice. We were forced to use you, Lelouch."

"Then…what was the point of me doing this?" Lelouch hissed.

"These tragedies will no longer be necessary once the Ragnarok connections are established."

"Acts will vanish, then every one can be exactly who there supposed to be."

"…I see…all the battle and bloodshed between Britannia and the Black Knights was done just to lure out C2. Well then, it seems that from the very beginning I was merely a nuisance…just a ruckuses in the world." Lelouch chuckled and turned around. "And what do you two think of all this?" Lelouch asked Suzaku and C2.

"Did you all ready know that I was going to come here Lelouch?" C2 asked him.

"And that you regained your memories to. It was necessary for this plan, wasn't it?"

"Precisely" Charles answered. "Therefore I can not see any since in your coming here as well Kururugi."

"I'm sure you can't. I heard you were already immortal. That's why there is something that I want to know for certain…why did you make this thing, for what reason is it?" Suzaku questioned.

"Why?" Charles asked. "Because it is what Nunnally and Euphie _both _desired, they wanted a gentle world."

"Now I see, it's obvious," Lelouch said.

"The time is here, C2 since we are all assembled the plan can commence now. I will grant your wish after everything has been completed." Charles said as he extended his left hand out and the Geass symbol on his hand glowed. C2's Geass mark on her forehead also glowed.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

The sky cracked and then shattered reviling a different scenery.

"Behold, its begun" Marianne said in awe as she watched the sky.

"Now, once our mark of Geass becomes one, the old world will disappear, and the new world will spring forth." Charles clarified.

"Lelouch, what was your motivation for wanting to control the world?" Suzaku questioned his childhood friend.

"Don't waste my time Suzaku, you know it was Nunnally" Lelouch answered, his eyes still locked on his parents.

"Or are you just using her as your excuse?" Suzaku asked.

"Yes your right, I am. I have fought to protect everything I thought I wanted to protect," Lelouch told Suzaku with a small smile.

"If you are going to achieve that end, then you need to take action." Suzaku said.

"Yes, the means to that end requires me to reject something."

"Which is?"

"That I," Lelouch looked at Charles as he started walking towards Lelouch.

"I reject you, and I reject everything you believe." Lelouch told his father. "Why do people lie? It isn't only because they struggle against each other; it's also because there's something that they're seeking. You now want a world without change, how stagnant; you could hardly call it life, the same as a world of memories. Just a world that's closed and completed. That's a place I wouldn't want to live in."

"But Lelouch, are you saying you reject me as well?" Marianne asked.

"That depends, is your desirer the same as his Majesty's, mother?"

"It would be so good to rejoin all the people to whom we've been separated. You can be reunited to those who have died, even Euphemia" Marianne answered in an almost happy manner.

There was a pause.

"As I expected," Lelouch said closing his eyes and reopening them. "You both believed that this new world you envisioned would be best for all, but forcing your good intentions on others is not different form an evil act." Lelouch responded.

"In time the people who come to except it,"

"That time will never come!" Lelouch yelled interrupting Charles.

"Only one thing is undeniably certain, I understand now what you did to Nunnally and me may have been out of good intentions, **but**, the hard fact remains that _you _abandoned us in a foreign land!"

"But we did that to protect you," Marianne said defending Charles and herself.

"Then why didn't you stop the war between Japan and Britannia!" Lelouch shouted and then continued. "The plan was such a priority for you both, that it didn't matter to either of you if Nunnally and I were alive or dead…That's why you abandoned us. All you have left is self-serving excuses."

"Lelouch, you're wrong," Marianne told him.

"You just told me! You said that the dead will rejoin the living! You don't give a damn about the future!" Lelouch growled, anger and pain filled every word that left his mouth.

"The future is the Ragnarok Connection, once it is finally done, the gentler existence that Nunnally spoke of will-"

"Stop it!" The anger grew in Lelouch's voice and face. "The world you're speaking of will be kinder and gentler only for you!" Lelouch lowered his head as tears formed in his eyes. "The world that my sister wished for, is for one is which kindness is extended to everyone, even strangers" Lelouch told them.

_He may be right, at the every lest Euphie never said that Lelouch was Zero, even to the every end…Shirley didn't either. That's why I…_ Suzaku thought to himself.

"Let's say it was true, what of it? There's nothing to be done about it, the Ragnarok Connection has begun." Charles said, is tone of voice stayed the same.

"You think so?" Lelouch slightly chuckled as he placed his left hand over his left eye, reviling his Geass. "I am Zero, the man who works miracles."

"Your Geass power will have no effect on me, nor will it on anyone else here." Charles said in an almost overconfident tone.

"No, there is someone else here, isn't there?" Lelouch asked with a smirk. "That's right, Cs world is the will of man kind it's self, and all men are not equal, remember those words?" Lelouch looked up into the sky and was about to use his Geass.

"Lelouch you ungrateful child," Marianne said while trying to stop him. Suzaku moved his sword in front of him and blocked Marianne.

"Nobody would have wanted this, no one, and especially not Euphie!" Suzaku exclaimed to her.

"And saved you so you could talk to Euphie again," Marianne said becoming annoyed by Suzaku's actions.

"Meaning you were going to force me to, right?" Suzaku barked back.

"You can't do this boy! Neither against me nor all humanity it's self." Charles called out to his son.

"Regardless what I want, is tomorrow," Lelouch yelled. Lelouch's right eye glowed and he now had Geass in both of his eyes. The sky glowed and the sword of Akasha started to crumble.

"It can't be" Marianne said stunted.

"The thought elevator is falling, the dream that I and Marianne and my brother all shared."

C2 sat on the floor with her knees in her chest. "Charles just stop all ready. It was presumptions of us to even attempt this."

"C2 we still bare the marks of Geass!" Charles said extending his hand out towards C2. "No matter what a curse we-"Charles looked down to see that he was dissolving.

"This isn't a falsehood father, its realities response." Lelouch said in his normal voice.

Marianne saw what was happening to her husband and ran towards him.

"Darling you-"Marianne started to disincarnate as well.

"No, it's not possible; I'm supposed to be immortal. We're being absorbed, consumed by Cs world."

"But what about C2," Marianne asked turning around. "Why isn't she disappearing as well? Y-you supported this plan as much as we did." Marianne said a little uneasy.

"Sorry, but I finally realized… the love you have is only for yourselves." C2 told the two.

"No that's not true at all we love our children very much."

"Do you have any idea what the meaning behind Nunnally's beautiful smile?" Lelouch asked becoming emotional.

"The meaning?" Marianne asked.

"Why don't you understand?" Lelouch questioned, his voice becoming shaky and his dark purple eyes feeling with tears. "Nunnally was blinded, my own sister was crippled. S-she knew…she knew that there were things in this world that she would never be able to do by herself. So her smile, Nunnally's smile was her way of expressing gratitude."

"You're laboring under an illusion." Charles told him.

"I will not let you call that a lie!" Tears started to fall down Lelouch's face, as anger was the only emotion showing in his eyes at this point. "Over my dead body, your refusal to face reality, content to watch us form a far; don't make me laugh. There's only one truth here, you, my own parents, YOU ABANDONED US!"

"You clever little fool!" Charles yelled as he shoved his way passed Marianne and caught Lelouch by his throat.

Suzaku was about to interfere.

"Suzaku, stay out of this," Lelouch said keeping his Geass eyes locked on Charles.

"Don't you understand, if you refuse me and what I offer, you will inherit _his _world, Schneizel's world! Do not judge me! Good and evil intentions are on the same side of each card! Even then you still have-!"

"No matter what, I'll always reject the world you envision. BE GONE NOW!" Charles and Marianne both vanished before, C2's, Lelouch and Suzaku's eyes.

"C2, are you going as well?" Lelouch asked her.

"When death comes, you at lest want to be smiling, right?" Lelouch looked at her from the corner of his eye. "and what about you two? What are you planning to do now?" C2 asked the two boys. "You rejected Charles's plan, instead you chose reality, the forwarded march of time. However-"

"I know. Lelouch is the person who murdered Euphie." Suzaku said lifting his sword a bit.

"What of it?" Lelouch asked unfazed.

* * *

It had been one month since critical damage had been caused by the huge explosion and from what the nation knew, Emperor Charles was going to let everyone know how the recovery was going.

"Presenting his imperator Majesty" Someone called and the trumpets started playing. There were footsteps taping on the floor and the crowed whispered to one another when they saw it wasn't Charles.

"W-what tha-?"Milly asked when she saw there person on T.V.

"It can't be!" Rivalz said in disbelief.

"Greetings, I am Lelouch vi Britannia of the Royal family 99th Emperor of the realm."

"It-it's really you?" one girl called out.

"Your really alive?" another girl asked.

"Yes sister, I am." Lelouch told the two young ladies. "I've returned from the depths of the underworld and back."

"Lelouch it's so glad to see you, when I found out Nunnally was alive I assumed you would be as well." An older man stated. "But now, aren't you carrying this joke too far?" he added.

"Charles zi Britannia the 98th Emperor no longer lives and I'm the one who took his life. Therefore, that makes me the next Emperor."

"What are you saying are you nuts?"

"Guards! Take that fool and execute him! He's guilty of murdering our Emperor." his sister ordered.

The guards charged at Lelouch. Suzaku jumped down from the ceiling and kicked them away from Lelouch, shattering a few spears.

"Suzaku…but why?" Kallen asked dazed as she watched.

"May I introduce, Suzaku Kururugi, my Knight. A Knight of the Round above all others, I grant him the title 'The Knight of Zero.'"

"Lelouch, sir Kururugi, this just wont do, pulling a bad stunt like this on interracial broadcast," an older man said.

"Do you think so?" Lelouch questioned as he stood up. "Let me make this easier for you _all _to understand." Lelouch activated his Geass in both eyes. "Acknowledge me as Emperor!" Lelouch was able to use his Geass on everybody in the room.

"All hail Lelouch! All hail Lelouch! All hail Lelouch!" The crowed chanted.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

It had been 2 ½ months since Lelouch became Emperor…and things haven't been the same. Everyone at school has changed a bit after finding out that one of our former classmates was now the 99th Emperor of Britannia; especially me. I tried to act like it didn't bother me, for my siblings sake; but to be honest it was like I was wearing that mask mostly to fool myself. It was the end of class and the bell rang. Classmates started gathering there books and went out the door. I was still staring out the window, watching the dark rain clouds form, completely unaware of what was going on around me.

"Kiku?" my sister called from the door way. I didn't hear her. "Kikuhana," she shook me snapping me out of my daze. "Class is over, let's go home." She nudged towards the door.

"Huh? Oh, yeah… of course," I muttered grabbing my bag. I then swung it over my shoulder, and followed her out of the door.

When we got back home I greeted my brother with a hug and a kiss on the head before sitting down on the recliner, which was by a window, and looked out it. Sota was sitting on the floor, a few inches away from the television, playing video games. While the dog sat by his side. Hatone was sitting on a chair right next to me and was reading a book. I was in my normal outfit, I had changed at school. After a couple of minutes of silence, I stood up. Both Hatone and Sota turned their gaze towards me.

"I'm going to go for a walk." I told them pulling on my cream colored jacket.

"But…it's going to rain." Hatone stated. I stared at her. "…okay, well let me get changed so we can go-"

"No" I said rather quickly, my words overlapping with hers as I cut her off. She looked at me confused. I flipped my hair out of the jacket and it fell into place. "I mean… I just need some time alone. You and Sota stay here, I'll be back soon."

"Uh, well-"Before my sister could finish her sentence, the door slammed shut. Hatone had a worried look across her face as she stood there not knowing what to do next.

I quickly paced down the street to get away from the house. I was afraid that Hatone might try and follow me. As soon as I passed a group of people, I slowed down – now walking at normal pace. When people started flooding passed me I knew that even if Hatone had followed me, there was no way she was going to find me in the crowd. I didn't know what I was doing but I continued walking. Rain started to fall and I wanted to get away from the amount of people. I wanted to go some where that was quiet, where I could think and not be disturbed. As I continued walking, distracted by my thoughts and the cold water poring down from the sky, I soon found myself on a dock that was close to an abandoned construction site. I stood on the dock for a while, trying to clear my mind by gazing at the rain drops falling onto the water causing it to ripple; but I was still distracted. I couldn't stop staring at the hardly finished building that was framed with pipes. I realized that some people might come onto the dock, despite the fact that it was raining, but most people would think twice before even entering a construction site –especially if it was abandoned. I slowly made my way up the dock and into the construction site, carefully listening to the water taping on the ground. The pavement under me was soaked and gave off a wet glow. I ran my hand across one of the medal pipes, dragging the chilly water with me as I walked. As I rounded the corner my hand fell off the pipe and I froze. A man was sitting on a piece of building material that was only a few feet away from me. When he saw me he got to his feet and took a step. I felt my heart sink and my throat tightened as I searched for something to say.

"…Kiku," the man said.

"…Lelouch…" I manage to chock out in a low whisper after a delayed pause.

"What are you doing here?" Lelouch asked walking closer to me.

"I should be asking you the same thing. What is royalty such as yourself doing in a dump like this?" I coldly questioned. Lelouch was silent and stared at me. When his gaze meet mine I looked away to my left, it was hard for me to decide what to say. There were so many questions that needed to be answered and there wasn't much time. There was a long pause before I spoke again, this time in a calmer manner.

"Lelouch…why did you leave the Black Knights? I mean you told me you became the leader of the Black Knights so that you could get back at Britannia and create a better world for your sister. So why are you now Emperor?"

"I had to take the place as the ruler of Britannia that was the only way I could start establishing a greater world for Nunnally." Lelouch answered me in a reassuring tone.

I shook my head. "You were doing just that as Zero… so why did you leave?" I asked looking back at him.

"Why would it have mattered if I had stayed or if I left?" Lelouch started at me waiting to see what I had to say.

"Why would it have mattered?" I repeated. "It matters because of what Kallen did for you, what the Black Knights did, what _I_ did!" Lelouch's question made me go off.

"Do you know how hard it was for me to lie to my brother and sister? Everyday or night I spent away from them, I had to lie about where I was and what I was doing. And I hated tha-" I loud crash of thunder cut me off and the rain picked up. There was a long pause between me and Lelouch. The only sound came from the icy rain water hitting the pipes and the rolling thunder. The water now started to drench us both from head to toe. It took a few more minutes to get my emotions under control before I spoke once more.

"Lelouch…why didn't you erase my memory?" I asked taking my glance off the floor and back at him, my voice soft and full of wonder.

"It's because you accepted who I was." He answered. "You were the one who came to me asking if you could help me with all this and because of that I knew you wouldn't turn me in." Lelouch added in a calm voice.

"Neither did Shirley" my voice cracked when I said Shirley's name, my eyes watered with tears at the same time. "Shirley knew you were Zero and one point and she never turned you in. But you still erased _her _memories…how come?" My body shivered, from both cold and trying to hold my emotions in check; I was on the verge of breaking down but I still tried to keep it together. Lelouch's purple eyes softened.

"Even though Shirley knew I was Zero, it was eating her apart. Shirley wasn't as emotionally stable as you… she was fragile."

"Fragile," I huffed almost in a laughing matter as tears started to form. "You couldn't see that I am fragile too? I am just as emotional as Shirley was…I just hid it better then she did." Tears started falling down my face along with the rain.

"I hide what really bothers me, what makes me upset or angry. I hide it. I don't know why I hide it I just do. Maybe I hate dragging people into my problems, maybe because I hate to cry around my family, my friends I don't know!" I hugged myself and started crying, there was no hiding it this time.

"Now it's all become too much and I can't hide it. All I do now is worry, about my sister, my brother. I worry about the future and I worry about _you_….I-I don't know what to do anymore and I'm scared!" Still hugging myself; I covered my mouth with one of my hands to try to muffle my sobs. My face hidden by soaked strains of hair. Thunder boomed and lighting flicked across the sky. My eyes were closed so I couldn't see anything, the only thing I heard besides the thunder and past the sound of rain, was the sound of puddles splashing. I kept my head low and opened my eyes a little so that I could see the ground. Looking past the water, tears and wet hair I also saw that Lelouch had walked closer to where I was.

"You don't have to be scared anymore;" Lelouch's voice was soft and he spoke in a comforting tone. "You don't need to worry about your sister and brother as much as you do, and you don't need to worry about me." Lelouch paused as if he was thinking. He then spoke as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You should leave the Black Knights"

My head snapped up, I took a step back so that Lelouch's hand was no longer on my shoulder.

"I made a promise to you and I'm keeping it…!" I snapped shaking my head vigorously, tears falling from my eyes. "I'm not leaving!" It felt like my heart was trying so hard to stay together. I was mad at him because he left without giving me an explanation. Was I mad at him or was I mad at myself for getting too attached to Lelouch? Did he land a place in my heart more then the others? I couldn't figure it out and that made me more frustrated. My hair fell in front of my face as I wrapped my arms around myself yet again.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered. "I just…I-I just-…"

I felt Lelouch's arms wrapped around me, my arms fell to my side. I was a little surprised but I felt comforted. Without thinking I clinched a handful of his jacket and silently cried in Lelouch's embrace. I tried to fight it, the pain the tears all of it, but it still came. With shaky breaths I whimpered and after a while I started to pull myself together, my face was still hidden in his chest and my grip loosened. As I stood there breathing his sent and listening to his heart beat, my face heat up and a faint blush appear across my face. I realized why I kept yelling at Lelouch, it was because I like him. I had liked him all a long, I just blocked and pushed away those feelings because of Shirley. She loved him and I didn't want to injure our friendship, so I casted the feelings aside.

_I was never meant to fall for you like this…these feelings were never meant to be for you._ I thought still dazed by eveything that just happened.

"I'm sorry I put you through all that." Lelouch said in a faint voice, pulling me back into reality. I looked up at him and he placed his hands on my shoulders, pushing me back so he could see my face. Lelouch was now looking at me and I stared back into his gentle, dark purple eyes. Lelouch slowly moved his head down closer to mine. My eyes widened a little, I could feel the blood rush to my face, my heart now pound against the inside of my chest. Lelouch's lips softly pressed against mine and I felt the heat spread to my ears. I closed my eyes and kissed him back, not wanting him to leave or this moment to end.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

"99th Emperor Lelouch, who ascend the throne a few days ago, has ordered the destruction of the Emperor Mausoleum which held the remains of past Britannia Emperors. Following his abolition of aristocracy and the liberation of the numbers," The man on the TV reported as the Black Knights watched the telecast.

"He's just amazing" Tamaki said.

"Does he really intend to completely remake Britannia?" Tohdoh questioned.

"Don't you mean…destroy it?" Rakshata asked back a little amused.

"Are we to believe Lelouch really _did_ hate Britannia as he clamed?" Ohgi said watching the screen.

"He's eliminating any faction which could possibility oppose him." Villetta pointed out.

"Even in the UFN, most people are expressing their support for Emperor Lelouch." Kaguya informed.

"I knew he was really on our side, I always said that!" Tamaki blurted out in a loud manner.

"Some media people are calling him "The Knight for Justice" and "The Hero of the masses." Zhou said not moving from her spot.

"Speaking of media, where is Diethard at?" Chiba asked.

"I doubt he'll be coming back here." Zhou answered.

"Right, as long as he's with Cornella and Schneizel, he'll stay hidden." Tohdoh replied.

"So what's our next move? What do we do _now?_" Tamaki questioned a little eager.

"What do you mean for now?" Rakshata asked Tamaki.

"Well…but I mean, everything's different. The new Emperors doing good things," Tamaki answered back.

I couldn't help but agree with Tamaki at this point, but I stayed quiet.

"He is-"

"No he isn't," Xingke interrupted Kaguya.

"It's the truth" Tohdoh said siding with Xingke.

"Emperor Lelouch has one-…no, Zero has one goal."

* * *

"Lelouch vi Britannia commands you, be my slaves." Lelouch said using his Geass power on many of the places guards.

"Yes, your majesty!" the guards echoed throughout the room. "All hail Lelouch!"

"Your majesty, won't you let me analyze that power just a little bit? For science of course," Lloyd asked Lelouch with slight interest.

"Do you want to die Llyod?" Jeremiah questioned the man with a slight grin.

"Do you mean in the traditional since?" Llyod asked him a little uneasy.

"Ridicules," Jeremiah said coming to a halt and knelling in front of his majesty.

"Jeremiah Gottwald returns from battle to announce that he has vanquished former Earl Rosencruse."

"Well done." Lelouch paused with a slight grin. "Still I'm not very popular out there, am I? The nobles are rising up and rebelling everywhere. Isn't that true?" Lelouch asked deactivating his Geass.

"People resist when you take away their vested interests, they fight back." C2 said while holding Cheese-kun, her stuffed toy.

"That's why we need to make them fully understand how foolish and pathetic it is to cling to vain pedigrees and past glories."


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

"Is this a good thing?" Lloyd asked Cecile.

"Is _what _a good thing?" She questioned.

Lloyd looked at her as he continued to walk. "Well, you way Prince Schneizel and Princess Cornella have disappeared without a trace. This _is _the Holy Britannian Empire, isn't it?"

"Yes you have a point... and if it's known what Suzaku and the others are actually trying to do here." Cecile trailed off.

"I wonder if we've become coins in a machine without even realizing it."

"By the way, did you know?" Cecile asked, Auther yawned in her arms.

"What?"

"Suzaku used to attend school with His Majesty. They had classes together."

"Ohhh, Milly and Nina's school?"

* * *

Milly, Nina, Rivalz and Hatone were at Ashford academy. Nina was typing on a computer and Milly stood on the stare case as she spoke.

"I won't be back till tonight." She said.

"Covering something?" Nina asked still typing and didn't take her gaze off the computer.

"A conference," Milly answered turning her back and leaning back against the rails.

Nina stopped typing. "To decided…if we support Lelouch?"

"That's part of it." Milly paused. "Area 11-, sorry, I mean Japan. I-it's about weather or not we should go back to the homeland now that it's no longer part of Britannia."

"And?"

"Eh, well…even my family isn't nobility anymore."

"Lelouch is the one-"

"Stop!" Milly said throwing her left hand in the air and then smiled. Nina looked at her.

"Can we just drop this whole subject now and talk about something else now?" She asked facing Nina.

"Man I'm hungry" Rivalz said entering the room with Hatone, both caring a box of Pizza Hut.

"Here Nina" Hatone said with a warm smile.

"Sorry Rivalz and Hatone." Nina apologized.

"Forget it, forget it," Rivalz said. "You shouldn't go out. You're safe here in this school," He added. Milly left and Hatone sat down next to her.

"Thanks a lot," Nina paused. "When I built the F.L.E.J.A I never in my wildest dreams thought all these countries would target me. There relentless."

* * *

Lelouch sat by the lake in the Imperial Places Garden and Suzaku stood on his right.

"So soon after ascending the throne the name Emperor Lelouch has become part of history. All because you dismantled Britannian culture," Suzaku said.

"The real work is yet to come. At this moment I'm about to spill a sea of blood, enough blood that will wipe away all memory of Princess Massacre forever from peoples minds."

"L-Lelouch, are you saying?" Suzaku paused.

"Euphie wasn't the only one. It was Nunnally too. We've both lost so much. Far, far too much." Lelouch said lacing his hands together. But, to move forward into the future we need to take over the entire world." Lelouch smiled a small smile. "Just saying those words make me laugh."

"Yet your both absolutely determined to do it, isn't that right?" C2 asked on a horse, Lloyd was beside her. Lelouch got to his feet and faced them.

"Yes, it's for the sake of the Zero Requiem." Lelouch said with a small grin and glanced over at Suzaku.

"Yes, your majesty" Suzaku responded.

C2 and Lloyd were now by Suzaku and Lelouch, their horses joined Suzaku's and Lelouch's at the lake.

"Well then, what will you do about the problem at hand, your majesty?" Lloyd questioned.

"I took over Britannia to address that, but,"

"Is it true?" C2 asked. "About what Schneizel is planning," she added.

"Yes, "Lelouch answered, "according to the intelligence reports. When you add it all up, it leads to one conclusion, there's no choice. We have to move the plan to the next faze before Schneizel has a chance to put his plan into action." Lelouch's phone rang and he answered it. "Yes, what is it?" he asked.

"Majesty, it's the Knights of the Round. They're approaching with the Knight of One in the lead. We can only conform four of the Rounds among them. There accompanied by their personal forces!"

"We swore absolute loyalty to Charles zi Britannia," Bismarck, the Knight of One said.

"We will never recognize the stand you serve for." A Knight of the Round said.

Her controls spotted an enemy Knightmare. "What…an interceptor?" She asked as it locked onto the target. "But…there's only one…" she added.

The Lancelot had neo-color wings on it. The same energy wings Kallen now has on her Guren.

"One is enough with Lancelot Albion," Suzaku informed them as his Knightmare zipped across the sky.

"I can't track it." The green eyed girl said. "He got me, already!" Her Knightmare exploded.

"The Albion!" Bismarck said moving out of the way.

"A Knights generation Knightmare frame" A Knight of the Round said. "It's Suzaku Kurur-"her Knightmare was destroyed as well.

"Will you wake up Suzaku?" Gino barked as the Tristan came into view and shot a missile attached to a wire at Suzaku. Lancelot caught it. "You can still come back to us!" Gino added as he fired again. Suzaku caught it again.

"Come back? You've got it all wrong." Suzaku informed Gino as Lancelot snapped the missile in half. "If you've sworn true loyalty to Britannia then it's you who should join our side Gino" Gino looked surprised. "Or will you stand against Britannia?"

"Stand against it?" Gino asked himself. Lancelot slammed the Slash Harkens into Tristan. The Harkens retreated back into the Lancelot and Suzaku made the Knightmare spin and kick Tristan to the ground.

"Suzaku Kururugi!" The Knight of One called as he made his Knightmare in battle stance and took the sword off of its back. "I heard that your goal was to become the Knight of One," Bismarck blocked Suzaku's attack. "But I am the only Knight of One" He said opening his left eye and activated his Geass. "And I'll never lose that title to a traitor like you!" He roared..

"My title is the Knight of Zero and that trumps you Bismarck."

"An empty title with no honor!" Bismarck swung his sword at Suzaku, but he avoided the attack.

* * *

Hatone was watching T.V. while Nina typed on the computer and Rivalz read a book. The T.V. flipped over: "We interrupt our programming for this life broadcast from the Holy Britannian Empire.

"What tha?" Hatone asked seeing the sudden screen change.

* * *

"That's…the Lancelot." Kallen said.

"…With Energy Wings?" I muttered a bit stunted.

"And it's challenging Bismarck." Xingke added.

* * *

Every time Suzaku attacked Bismarck was able to move out of the way just in time or counter his attack.

"How can he know Lancelot's flight path?"

"My Geass gives me the power to see the future." Bismarck informed Suzaku.

Lancelot's foot clashed with Galahad's sword.

"And again?" Suzaku asked surprised.

"Only once before I've used this power when I've battled Lady Marianne."

"He can predict my moves…but still." Suzaku said under his breath. Lelouch appeared on Suzaku's screen that was on the dashboard.

"Suzaku, as we plan this battle is being broadcasted to the world."

"Right, for the sake of the Zero Requiem, I must be victorious."

"And that's why I'm ordering you to live!" Lelouch ordered.

"Yes, your majesty!" Suzaku said as the outline of his eyes became red.

"My name will always be linked with the title of Mightiest Knight of the Empire." Bismarck paused. "Wait…what is this? Is it the machines special function? Or is it Kururugi's skills?"

Bismarck and Suzaku charged at each other for the last time. Suzaku spun and used Lancelot's Energy Wings to slice through Galahad.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

"What have I become? Am I a Knight of Britannia...and if I'm not?" Gino slammed his fist the side of his Knightmare. "Then what am I fighting these battles for?"

"To the people of the world," Lelouch started his speech that was being broadcasted.

"Lelouch," Kallen and I both said in a whisper as we watched the television.

"The video that you've just seen is final proof that I am the true ruler of Britannia, in name and in deed. Now that that is clear, the Holy Britannian Empire is ready; to join the United Federation of Nations."

Members of the Black Knights gasped.

"Does that mean…" Rakshata stopped mid-sentence.

"Britannia will be on our side?" Ohgi asked.

"There you see! I told you he was one of us, he's my buddy!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"For the negotiations I will not be with Suzaku Kururugi nor any of my generals. I shall follow all rules of the UFN. However, the site of the negotiation shall be the one nation which is neutral. Standing between Britannia and the UFN…Japan. The Ashford Academy will be…the site of the conference."

*****************************In Cambodia********************************

Cornella walked into the room Schneizel was in.

"Is there something going on Schneizel?"

"A certain person decided she didn't approve of us. So she's chosen to flee." Schneizel changed the topic. "We need to deploy Damocles now, there's no more time." Cornella sat down beside her brother.

"Is that the only option we have?"

"That will be up to the world to decide."

Lelouch was taking a jet to Ashford with C2.

"Lelouch," C2 tightened her grip on Cheese-kun. "Are you really certain about this? Just me and a few security police."

"We're going there to ask them for a favor. To participate in an enlightened Democratic system."

"Uh, huh" C2 looked at him and smirked.

"And we know how everyone loves their Democracy." Lelouch grinned in amusement.

"We're coming to you from Ashford Academy; the site chosen by his Majesty Lelouch, Emperor of Britannia. It is here that the UFN will debate weather to allow the Britannian Empire to become a member." Milly reported live.

Three small planes came into view.

"It's the Emperors personal transport."

The aircrafts started to land. The members of the Black Knights were also here.

"Lelouch, is it really you?" Milly asked out loud in a low tone. Milly glanced down at her microphone and gasped realizing she was still on air. "I'm sorry." She said and went back to reporting. "Emperor Lelouch has just landed in school ground."

Lelouch walked to where Kallen was waiting.

"Lelouch!" A voice echoed through the crowd. Rivalz was climbing over the gated see-through wall they had put up for this event. "I need to know the truth Lelouch. Why didn't you ever tell me who you were!" Rivalz was then dragged down by two Black Knight members.

"Hey, let me go!" Rivalz shrieked.

"How dare you disrespect the Emperor" one growled.

"We're friends; he was my best friend at school here. He was! Lelouch!" Rivalz yelled the last part. Lelouch proceeded on his way.

"HEY!"

"Rivalz stop!" Haotne yelled and reached out towards Rivalz.

Rivalz was about to get hit with a police stick, Hatone cringed. A girl clutched onto Rivalz shoulder and stopped the Black Knight member from hurting him.

"He's sorry let him go! We'll leave right now" the girl pleaded. Rivalz looked at the girl and saw it was Nina.

"Let's go, come on" she whispered. Nina, Hatone and Rivalz left.

Standing with a few other Black Knight members, I saw Lelouch stop in front of Kallen and I didn't know what to do. A small shiver went down my spine and I felt my stomach knot up.

"Lelouch, tell me, why-"

"Nice to meet you," Lelouch said warmly, Kallen looked at him a bit puzzled.

"You're Caption Kallen Kozuki the leader of the Black Knights, are you not?"

"That's right; I'm here to escort you safely to the conference." Kallen replied.

"Fine, you mind if we take the long way around? I am feeling a bit anxious about this. A little walk might be helpful." Lelouch said with a smile.

"I understand." Kallen told him.

Kallen led the way and they both were heading towards the back of the school.

"Nostalgic isn't?" Lelouch asked.

Kallen smiled. "I'm…I'm grateful for what you did."

They were both inside the school now.

"I know if it weren't for you, I would have ended my life back in the Shinjiku Ghetto, and the Black Knights would have never existed at all."

There was a long pause as they approached the stairs.

"I was glad, proud and honored to be needed by our masked leader Zero. But…when I learned that _you _were Zero…I didn't understand anymore. Even so, the man I saw was fighting against Britannia. Now you've joined forces with Suzaku. What are you really trying to do?"

Lelouch didn't answer her and they continued to walk.

"Do you want personal power? To be above everyone else…or is this just a game to you? During the Black Rebellion Ohgi told me to "guard you with my life," Kallen stopped on the middle of the staircase. "He told me that you could make my brother's dream come true." Kallen paused and then turned to face Lelouch.

"Lelouch, after everything we've been through, what do I mean to you? On the day you left the Ikaruga you told me "Kallen you have to live."

Kallen paused and then took one step down. She placed her hands on Lelouch's face and kissed him. Kallen pulled away and looked at him. A few seconds passed by and she looked down at her side.

"This is it then…bye Lelouch." She said softly and then her voice changed back into her normal tone. "The supreme counsel will be meeting in the gymnasium." Kallen turned her back on Lelouch and walked up the stairs that were on her right.

"…So then it is goodbye…Kallen." Lelouch said softly.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Kallen, a few other Black Knight members and I watched Lelouch's meeting with the UFN from outside the school.

"Chairman Kagyua Sumeragi of the UFN supreme counsel, I desire that the Holy Britannian Empire participates in the United Federation of Nations." Lelouch said.

_Master Zero,_ Kagyua noted to herself before she spoke.

"Do you understand that participation is depended on a two-third majority vote from the UFN members?

"Of course, that's the Democratic way of doing things, right." Lelouch answered calm.

"Yes, that's right." Kagyua pushed a button that was on her desk. A cylinder shaped wall came up and surrounded Lelouch.

_Geass Counter measures huh?_ Lelouch thought with a smirk. _Well now it's clear that only Kagyua and the core members of the Black Knights know about Geass._

There were multiple screens on the inside of the cylinder's wall. One went on and the image on the screen was Kagyua.

"Now, what are you really trying to do here? Emperor Lelouch."

"I'm surprised at you. Isn't the new Britannia a better country across the entire world?"

Another screen went on and the images displayed Xingke.

"That remains to be scene. UFN revolutions are always determined by the majority vote."

Each screen went on until there was an image on it.

"Voting rights are important according to each member of the population," Tohdoh said.

"The Chinese federation has been broken up so the nation with the largest population in the world now…"

"Is Britannia" Ohgi said finishing Xingke's sentence.

"If we allow Britannia to join the UFN today,"

"You will have more then half the votes."

"In short, if we vote in your favor, you would take away our power and take control of the UFN." Kagyua informed.

"What's your response Emperor Lelouch?" Ohgi almost barked.

"Break up your empire, let your territories succeeded from Britannia; or limit your total votes to twenty percent. Those are your options." Xingke said, his expression not changing.

"Chairman Kagyua, I have one question that I would like to ask you." Lelouch started.

"You may do so,"

"What trade is most important for governing the world?"

"Its pride, the pride of self governments," Kagyua told him.

"Good answer. You speak with wisdom Lady Kagyua. However, I would submit a different answer."

"Oh, and what would that answer be?"

"The will to destroy,"

"Destroy?"

Lelouch smirked. "Destroy the world, and even ones self!" Lelouch said throwing his arm in the air, Kallen's face hardened.

"Careful, he's trying to do something." She added sharply, I glanced at her. There was a flicker of light-transparent-green in the sky. The next thing we heard was a loud

_SMASH _and there was a hole in the roof of the school. The Lancelot was pointing one gun to the left, the other to the right directly at the UFN members.

"I will not allow this affront to his majesty." Suzaku's voice came fro the Kinghtmare, he sounded protective.

"Where in the world were our perimeter guards?" Tohdoh questioned a bit frustrated.

"Sorry sir, he launched suddenly from underwater." Was the response that was made.

"Deploy for Ashford Academy, we **need **to save Lady Kagyua." The man with purple hair said.

A girl gasped. "The Britannian forces have started to move."

"What is that?" Xingke questioned wanting to confirm it.

"They are crossing from international waters and into Japanese territory." She added.

"He'd caught us off guard." Tohdoh growled.

"Meeting with the UFN, and choosing the school as the site. All of this was nothing but a decoy." Xingke pointed out.

"If that's true…then…he's betrayed the trust of the entire world." Ohgi said in shock.

"You're right…then that means Zero-no, Lelouch is now the enemy of the entire world."

"Retreat, get out of there Kozuki." Ohgi told Kallen.

"Negative, I'm taking Lelouch down. This Gurn is the only thing that can go up against the Lancelot." She replied.

"If you fight here you will be putting everyone's lives at risk. There are leaders from every nation on earth." Xingke informed her.

"But the Empress is also in great danger!"

"I know that Kallen." Xingke's voice was uneasy. "But the enemy is Lelouch...he won't hesitate to kill everyone around him. You can't act on your own. We have to let them decided how to respond. Other wise, the whole UFN will collapse, and that would leave Britannia victories."

"Suzaku," Kagyua muttered.

"Now Chairman Sumeragi, I request that you take the vote. Will you allow Britannia to join the UFN?"

Kagyua had her hands up in a defensive manner. "We would be voting under -"

"Will you stop them from casting their decision? No, then let's start the Democratic process."

* * *

Rivalz, Hatone and Nina were driving away from the school on Rivalz scooter.

"Suzaku and Lelouch, what are they thinking? They've declared war on the whole world!" Rivalz announced. The road was blocked off with Black Knight members as well as separators.

"Don't try and protect me, it's not worth it. You'll get tangled up in this whole thing." Nina pleaded.

"We're not going to let that happen Nina." Hatone told Nina in a soft voice as her grip on Rivalz tightened.

"Why? Just as a favor to Milly? If that's it-"

"Idiot! It's because we're your friend."

Rivalz made a sharp turn and was taking another road. However, this road was blocked off by ordinary people that had guns and were under the control of Lelouch's Geass. Rivalz slammed on the breaks and the scooter came screeching to a halt.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

"Priority target one has been captured. It all went as you predicted your Majesty." A solder informed Lelouch.

"Good, treat Nina, with respect as I instructed." Lelouch smiled. "Oh, one more thing; I'm sure there was two students with her. Let them go free."

"Yes, your Majesty," The solder bowed and walked away.

"Majesty, emergency dispatch from the Avalon," Suzaku paused.

"What is it?" Lelouch questioned.

"Pendragon, the capital city. It's been…"

"[He struck first]" Lelouch though as he clinched his jaw shut.

"The radius of destruction is approximately one hundred kilometers. We have to assume it was caused by a F.L.E.I..J.A. And that's not all, there's a fortress in the sky above it. It's three kilometers long." Cecile said though her headset.

Lelouch headed out of the schools gym while two guards went with him. The others kept the leaders of the UFN hostage.

"What's he doing now?" Kaguya asked herself.

"Lelouch, it's just as you guessed…" Suzaku trailed off.

"Yes, I had no doubt that the F.L.E.J.A warheads were there." Lelouch was now in his privet jet along with C2. Suzaku was still in his Knightmare frame. "The sky fortress Damocles was developed by the Toromo Agency in Cambodia. It is a perfect base for the F.L.E.I.J.A's"

Suzaku's image appeared on the screen.

"The only one who would know the empires private channel is…" C2 spoke calmly as she normaly did. Lelouch clicked a glowing green button that was on the control panel.

"Do you enjoy forcing others to submit to your will, Lelouch?" Schneizel asked his brother.

"What do _you _want?" Lelouch almost growled.

"I've gathered all the F.L.E.I.J.A warheads, the deploy to the Damocles."

"You're prepared to attack the Britannan Emperor?"

"I'm afraid that's a mood point, since I don't recognize y_ou__ as_ the Emperor, Lelouch." Schneizel's tone didn't change.

"I see," Lelouch smiled a bit amused. "I suppose that you think that you're best suited to rule."

"No you're mistaken," Schneizel spoke, stopping Lelouch from continuing. "There's another who's destined for the throne."

"Hum?" Lelouch was slightly puzzled by his older brother's words.

"The one who's truly best suited to rule Britannia…is right here." Schneizel gestured his hand down a bit to someone who was beside him.

Lelouch, C2 and Suzaku were all caught off guard. A surprised look appeared on their faces and a small gasp left their mouths. Lelouch searched for the words, but he couldn't say her name. The person who Schneizel was referring to was:

"Nunnally." Suzaku managed to say still breathless.

"Listen well Lelouch, and Suzaku…I declare" Nunnally went silent for a brief second.

"You're my enemies from now on…"


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Lelouch was stunned; he didn't know how to react. "…Nunnally….it's you, you're alive" he breathed, his voice was soft.

"Yes, thanks to our brother Schneizel." Nunnally answered.

"Schneizel," Lelouch muttered.

"Nunnally," Suzaku paused. "Do you understand what Schneizel has done?"

"Yes," Nunnally answered. "He attacked the capital Pendragon with a F.L.E.I.J.A warhead."

"If you know about that then why!" Suzaku snapped suddenly.

"Do you think that using Geass on people is better?" The girl questioned her childhood friend in her normal innocent voice. Suzaku's eyes softened and he leaned back in his seat. "Both you and Big Brother have been lying to me from the very beginning, haven't you? You've kept the truth from me all this time. But…now I know everything." Nunnally paused and took a breath. "Lelouch, you were Zero all along, weren't you?" Lelouch's eyes widened in a state of shock, how could she have known? How did Nunnally find out?

Nunnally griped her hands closed. "…Why?" She paused. "Tell me, were you doing it for my sake?" His little sister wondered. Nunnally placed her hand towards her chest. "Because if you were…then that means-" Nunnally's voice almost went shaky. Lelouch started to chuckle and C2 glanced at him from the corner of her eye. He laced his hands together.

"For _your _sake, I see my little sister is as naïve as ever." Nunnally gasped, Lelouch wasn't acting like the person she knew. "You think it's just natural for people to help you all the time out of sympathy and pity? It's so easy to criticize others while you keep your own hands unsoiled." Lelouch's voice wasn't the soft, caring voice he always used with his sister. Instead it was harsh and judgmental, has if he was speaking to Schneizel instead of his baby sister. Lelouch's hands were still laced together, however his hands were trembling. "You are the privileged aristocrat that I've rejected."

From the change of expression on Nunnallys face you could tell his words hit her hard.

"You…no…" The emotion of sadness carried on her words. Lelouch placed his hands down on the armrest, his expression hardened. "I act for no ones sake. It is for _me_, _my _sake that I take the world into my hands. If you choose to stand in my way by aligning yourself with Schneizel I won't hesitate to crush you without mercy and without regret." The moment Lelouch finished talking he clicked a button to turn off the monitor. The image of Nunnally turned fuzzy as did the audio. "Lelouch-" Nunnally started but the screen went black.

Nunnally looked down at the ground. Schneizel and Cornella got down on one knee, each of them were on one side of her wheelchair, so both of them were eye level with Nunnally now.

"Are you alright Nunnally?" Cornella asked almost motherly.

"That must have been very hard for you, Nunnally. I thought showing him the power of the .I.J.A might convince him to surrender." Schneizel's voice was apologetic.

"Schneizel, are the people of Pendragon really alright? Are you sure there safe?" Nunnally questioned sounding a bit alarmed.

"No need to worry, we have warning for them to evacuate well in advance." Cornella looked at her brother with narrowed eyes. "Of course the damage to the city was significant but we did everything we could to minimize it."

"But now, we'll have to use the weapons on people, on Lelouch and his followers."

"If they stand in the way of our peace, we'll have no choice." Schneizel added standing to his feet.

"Schneizel please," Nunnally paused before turning her head up. "Will you let me have the F.L.E.I.J.A firing switch to hold onto?" Schneizel looked down at his wheelchair-bounded sister in a bit of surprise. "I can't fight battles or defend my country or my people. So at the very least, I want this sin to be on my shoulders." Nunnally lowered her head down as she finished her sentence. Cornella looked at Nunnally before standing to her feet as well.

"Schneizel, may I please have a word with you?" Cornella asked looking at her brother as if there was something on her mind.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

"C2! Why didn't you find out about Nunnally?" Lelouch asked twisting his hand into a fist before walking towards his chair. He now stood in between the chair behind him and the table that was in front of him.

"I'm certainly not a god," C2 responded glancing up at him, her words still unfazed. "I can only read people if their connected to the power of Geass." Lelouch scoffed as he moved his right arm towards his head, lacing his fingers in his hair. "Schneizel, you knew but you kept the truth from me all this time. Just so you could play this card at the right moment!" Lelouch thrusted his arm forward with force, slapping off most of the chess pieces off the board. Lelouch sat in the chair. "Still, the way you shuffled the deck was more then artful," He griped his shirt in his hand. "Both remarkable…and effective."

"Lelouch," Suzaku spoke firmly before grabbing his former, child-hood friend by the collar and yanking him to his feet. "Our strategic objective's unchanged." Suzaku's face was hard, Lelouch's eyes winded by his words.C2 got to her feet not knowing what could happen. "We can't stop this just because we found out that Nunnally is still alive. Or the Zero Requiem will have no meaning." Suzaku pulled Lelouch forward and then pushed him back, letting his grip go and watched Lelouch fall onto the floor. Lelouch looked up at him as he started walking out of the door frame. "Remember your promise,"

"Suzaku," C2 said following the Knight of Zero into the hall. They both stopped outside of the door when the automatic door shut.

"I am his sword. It's my job to rid him of his enemies and his own weakness." Suzaku turned to face the green haired witch. "And you C2, you must be his shield."

"Huh?" C2's expression changed ever so slightly. Suzaku then turned towards the long hall way and started walking. "Your job is to protect him."

"We do things as you like,"

"Lelouch is your accomplice…isn't he?"

"…my accomplice?...huh"

* * *

Schneizel smirked to some extent. "Yes, what about it?"

Cornella was alarmed, her eyes showed it. "Y-you mean the people of Pendragon were…?"

"I made them," Schneizel paused as if trying to find the right word. "…vanish. It was better for them than swearing loyalty to Lelouch, wouldn't you say?" His deep smooth voice was a smooth as marble, not a hint of regret.

"Their our own people," Cornella's voice shook. "A-and you told Nunnally," the fear was becoming more noticeable in the words she spoke.

"Lies are expedient. There's no need to tell Nunnally things that would get in the way of her opposition to Lelouch, is there?...She'll never know the difference."

"You used everyone? Even your own sister?" Cornella's voice was now durable, not quite towards being angry, but close.

"Cornella, what is it that people truly want? Starvation and poverty? Discrimination and corruption? War and terrorism? They want the problems that are flooding the world to go away forever. People can't understand each other under these situations at all."

"Your theories **don't** justify butchering civilians." Cornella took a step towards her brother. Schneizel started walking to a computer, his footsteps echoing in the shallow room.

"Even civilians who have rejected war depend on police, don't they? Everyone knows don't they? That people are driven by their own desires. The lust that dwells within the soul of man can not be denied." Schneizel started typing something into the computer with one hand has he still watched Cornella, he then pressed something and on a bigger monitor some sort of layout or chart appeared. "So why win hearts or minds or some tout some shiny ideology? Why not bring peace to the world with a system and power." Cornella looked at the screen and Schneizel smiled. The screen showed two different charts, both involving the Damocles. " In ten days Damocles will enter the air space of the United States of China, and then switch over to a secondary acceleration. After that, were scheduled to extend three hundred kilometers above the surface. From there we will hit every enemy nation with F.L.E..s."

"Are you insane! We only agreed to use them against Lelouch. This will destroy the world." Cornella didn't know what was going on in his head, but she knew it was wrong. "You're trying to control people through fear!" She yelled.

"Mankind's history is war. Peace is an illusion. To turn illusion into reality is a task. It requires discipline."

"And you plan to 'discipline' the entire human race all by yourself? Only a god could pull that off." Cornella almost growled.

"Then I shall become a god," Cornella snapped her head away from the screen and back at the man a few feet away from her. She was in disbelieve, had Schneizel even heard a word she said? "If that is what it takes to bring peace to the world..."

"You're deranged." Cornella stated, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Magnificent!" Diethard chirped walking into the room, Kanon behind him. Cornella spun around to see them. "I knew I was right to change sides and support you. Surpassing Zero's chaos with a state of perfect nothingness."

"Prince Schneizel, we've made contact with the Black Knights. They say if you plan to kill Lelouch, their willing to join you immediately."

"Thank you Kanon," Schneizel looked at his sister. "Those who experienced Lelouch's ternary first hand will have no alternative then to choose the lesser alliance."

"Is that why you stayed back and let Lelouch get away with this until now?"

"It was a way to minimize the damage…But in the end if we have to sacrifice one or two billion lives to achieve a state of permanent peace…"

"You're wrong!" Cornella wrapped her hand around the handle of her sword. "Peace obtained by force is **not** peace," Cornella dew her sword out of its sheath and Schneizel snapped his fingers. An automatic gun that was built into the lower area of the wall was reviled and fired. Cornella started to charge at her brother but the gun fired. Cornella's eyes winded in surprise as the gun fired at her and she fell on the floor in front of Schneizel.

"This is so sad Cornella,"


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

C2 walked back into the room where she left Lelouch. Cheese-Kun was laying on one of the chairs however there was no Emperor. The girl paused, slightly confused, and looked around before walking to her right where there was another door, the door led to a bedroom.

"I'm impressed; you didn't drop your mask in front of Nunnally." The green-haired girl stood in the door frame as she spoke. Lelouch was sitting at the end of the bed, his fingers laced together and his gaze towards the ground.

"No matter what angle I use to attack the problem, the answer is always the same. The conclusion I came to then wasn't wrong." His voice was still strong even though it was wrapped with misery.

"Lelouch, haven't you done enough?" C2 questioned sitting down beside him. "You've handled this well." Her voice wasn't its usual detached tone, no this time C2 had some emotion in her voice. The girl sat back-to-back with Lelouch as she pulled on leg towards her.

"You understand why I'm doing this evil don't you? Besides, under the rule of Damocles, people would become lifeless puppets."

"That's true but, Nunnally is abroad Damocles. Everything you've done from the beginning was for her." C2 glanced behind her.

Lelouch sighed and sat up straight. "I can't treat her differently any longer. So many people have died since this began. For their sakes we have to see it though till the end." Lelouch's tone changed to being more sympathetic. "Don't we, C2?"

C2 softly smiled before closing her eyes and leaning her head back on Lelouch, placing her hand over his.

"…Yes…you are right...Lelouch"

* * *

Cecile, Lloyd and Nina worked on making another Knightmare frame, one that was similar to the Lancelot Albion. Suzaku watched as Auther chewed on his sleeve.

* * *

Xingke, now the temporary leader of the Black Knights, tried to get members of the Chinese Federation to join forces them. Other Black Knight members started preparing for the battle ahead while Tamaki bragged about how he was planning to 'take down' the 99th Emperor.

* * *

Rakshata examined the Knightmare of a new ally.

"Are you sure you want to join with us? It means you will be fighting _against_ Britannia."

"You know, right now," Kallen turned and glanced up at Gino. "right now I think I understand your feelings just a bit." Kallen was a bit surprised; she fixed her gaze back towards the water. "Uh, well…thanks, I guess"

Gino chuckled. "I beg your pardon?"


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

"Pendragon was the capital of the Holy Britannan Empire, with its destruction their eternal government is paralyzed."

"They're confronting our Black Knight forces in every part of the world so they're pined down everywhere," Tohdoh added to Xingke's former statement.

"In short, the only force Lelouch can deploy against us, is the division he brought to reoccupy Japan. But the balance of power can be tipped for him at anytime. To minimize damage we can not hesitate, the time to confront him is _now_." Zhou informed Xingke as he stood to his feet.

"Since Schneizel has now agreed to join us, our forces are evenly matched with the enemy. Our intention is not the approval of the Damocles use of F.L.E.I.J.A's, it's bring unity to the world is our first priority. This battle…"

* * *

"This battle is the ultimate test; control of the entire world is at stake! If we defeat Schneizel and the Black Knights, then there will be no one left to stand in our way. This world shall be destroyed and then recreated by Lelouch, the one true Emperor of Britannia. _Crush them_, destroy Schneizel and the sky fortress Damocles. Crush them all, we have nothing to fear. My name is….the future of this world! " The 99th Emperor strongly preached to his followers as he stood on Shinkirō.

* * *

"Lelouch has spread malice and turmoil all across the globe. As the enemy of peace he _must_ be wiped out. It is time for the Black Knights and for us to cast aside the grudges of the past and join forces. The people of the world are waiting, for our song of victory." Nunnally griped the Damocles key tightly to her chest as she heard Schneizel's words. "I pray that for all time, **this **will be the last battle and the last war that mankind will _ever _have to fight."

* * *

Kallen's Guren pinpointed Shinkirō on her screen. "Oh Lelouch…." Anya, sitting inside of her Knightmare waiting orders, flipped open her electronic diary and opened up a photo that had Rivalz, Milly, Auther, Suzaku, Rolo, Lelouch and Shirley. "I'll make both of you into records on my hard drive." Anya was referring to Lelouch and Suzaku as she shut her diary closed.

* * *

"Are you sure Anya will be alright in the battle? I-I know you promised to restore her memory your Highness but-"

"We need every bit of battle strength we have. So…" Schneizel interrupted with his conversation with Kanon when the monitor started beeping. "Oh, an open channel?" The prince questioned as the incoming transmission finished streaming though.

"Official greetings, Schneizel." The Emperors eyes flashed from his brother onto Diethard and back to Schneizel.

"Lelouch if you're going to surrender _now_ is the time. We have an arsenal of .I.J.A warheads ready to launch."

"F.L.E.I.J.A's?" Lelouch almost laughed, that was really the only weapon they had to threaten him with. A baleful smirk appeared across his face." I wonder if you dare to use them," A small screen emerged onto the corner of the screen. "Considering I have all the UFN representatives' aboard the Alvon with me," Xingke's eyes winded.

"He's hiding behind the hostages he took." The small image on the screen now showed Empress Tianzi and Lady Kaguya.

"I can't believe he'd go this far." Kallen was more in disbelief then she was surprised by taking this step.

"So Schneizel, these people are from all over the world, they're not related to you." Lelouch had his fingers laced together and had a sly grin on his face.

"You're right, they're not, their lives are a small price to pay" Schneizel responded carelessly.

"Schneizel you **can't** attack!" Xingke snarled defenselessly.

"I understand that the UFN members have elected acting representatives to speak for them."

"We're prepared for the worst, and we know how dyer this is. But that doesn't mean we're going to throw their lives away on a gamble!" Lelouch chuckled seeing Xingke this way, he was causing destruction from within the alliance.

"Li Xingke aside from the Damocles, our strike force consists only of the modern. If you're going to tie our hands so we can't use the F.L.E.I.J.A's, then I request that you put me in charge of all our united forces."

"We are facing Lelouch!"

"Exactly, I've never lost to Lelouch…ever. And I know him far better then anyone on this battlefield."

"Understood," Xingke agreed still angry with the situation and signed off. Ohgi turned around in his chair to face Xingke's direction. "Deploy the Shen Hu; transmit the command structure to all forces."

"Then shall we let the game play out brother?" Lelouch dimly smirked.

"Indeed," Lelouch disappeared off the screen. "Kanon it's just as you predicted."

"Yes, the Black Knights are now yours to command your Highness,"

"Transmit all pattern segments to all forces."


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

This was the beginning of the end, the battle of all battles, everything we worked for all lead up to this….so why? Why are we on opposing sides? Why was Schneizel teaming up with the Black Knights to rid the Emperor of his title? I didn't have much time to analyze all of the information, however I did know one thing, some of us weren't going to come out of this battle alive. _Gino, Anya, Kallen and me…and there's Suzaku and Lelouch. _I leaned my head forward, my bangs and hair shadowed my face as I sat in my Knightmare and waited orders. _Please! Please let us all come out alive…, I don't want to see anymore of our friends die because of this. _I prayed, trying to brace myself for what was to come.

"Enemy fleets are in motion deploying into a wide field aril formation." Cecile informed Lelouch as she took her eyes off the monitor to look at him.

"He's using conventional forces, good. Stretch our left wing. Assume half moon spared formation."

"Yes, your Majesty." Three sections of blue dots on the screen, that were used to identify the Britannan forces, steered off to the left.

"Their main wings are under mand." Kanon reported to Schneizel.

"Have Gino's unit advance. Keep the enemies left wing from extending." Schneizel gave the order as if it was a move in a game; then again that is what both Lelouch and Schneizel were doing. They were controlling their fleets like chess pieces.

"Yes your Highness." A group of purple dots that were on the screen, which were Schneizel's forces, moved towards the left as well.

"Checking my move?" Lelouch observed the movement on the monitor. "Reverse the direction of our left wing."

"That'll break up our formation." Cecile added.

"Do it," Lelouch motioned with his hand as the signal. The blue dots on the screen fell back.

Schneizel extended his hand towards the monitor. "Gino, halt your advance now."

"But why?" The Knight of Three asked. "We should strike while they are in disarray."

"It's a faults opening," Schneizel huffed. "I'm not buying it."

Lelouch taped his finger on the arm of his chair. "Not falling for it huh?" He glanced towards Cecile. "Switch our battle plan to ersa major formation."

"Sixth unit, follow Anya and head to the east, elevate 40 degrees."

"Bombardiers, prep for anti air combat."

"Anya stop there, climb 200 meters and stabilize."

"What the…? Nobody's fighting!" Tamaki barked frustrated seeing both the forces fleets moving and then retreating back to their original formation.

"You're wrong," Tohdoh defended. "Contests fought between two masters are decided instantly."

"An invisible battle is now ranging between the two of them." Xingke added.

"They're surrounding us." A state of panic almost took over Cecile's voice. Lelouch took notice with a growl and made his next move. "Counter move, reinforce the front line with Suzaku's Lancelot. Hold down combat speed four and send out wards unit."

"Ah-ha, you haven't changed Lelouch. You'd rather attack my front line then defend your own flanks." Schneizel was almost pleased with this result. "I now have a small window." He paused. "Xingke," Xingke huffed cockily at this.

"Huh, he's already incorporated our skill levels." Xingke flew Shen Hu towards Lelouch's vessel.

"The enemy's left wing is breaking away!" Cecile announced. Xingke, Tohdoh and Kallen all charged towards the slim opening.

"Stand fast! Live up to our majesty's trust in us!" Jeremiah as well as other ally Knightmare Frames fired at the three hoping to intercept their attack.

"If we can defeat Lelouch, this will be **over!**" Kallen detached the Guren's claw and it griped a hold of a Kinghtmare. Kallen pressed the button on the control lever, sending the powerful microwave like waves throughout the metal robot, causing it to explode. The sliver claw retreated back into place on the Knightmare.

"If we smash their line it will be a free for all!" Chibi fired multiple shots and then drove her Knightmare's sword through it. Jeremiah became surprised at the enemy's fast actions, he growled under his breath. "They're punching through,"

"They're cutting us to peaces," Lelouch's eyes narrowed.

"Should I have Suzaku fall back?"

"No, that's what Schneizel wants us to do. Draw in the battle line, fall back and regroup!"

"Their fleet is damage and their falling back." Kanon noted.

"**Don't** lose the momentum! Push forward!" Xingke shouted as an order.


End file.
